Defending the Ones You Love
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: As usual, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others have been slaying demons, arguing, and all that. But what happens when Kagome 'kills' Kikyou, gets poisoned by a deadly demon, and learns that Naraku isn't as dead as they thought?
1. Out Picking Herbs

**A/N: Surprise! The revised first chapter to Defending the Ones You Love! :D I've been dying to do this for some reason…anyhow, disclaimers, and enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango's voice asked softly, her eyes warm as she looked at her friend, holding up a small leafy plant. "Is this that herb we've been looking for the past few hours?" Her tone became amused and she shifted the large boomerang on her back.

Kagome looked intently at the plant, her raven black hair floating in a small breeze. "Yes," she said, laughing as Sango's eyes lit up with pride. She took the leaf and placed it in her basket. "Kaede told me about it. It's a leaf that she uses to help numb wounds. She's used it on Inuyasha before." She and Sango added some more leaves to their basket.

Miroku and Inuyasha had gone off to slay a demon a little ways away, leaving the girls to find something to do as well as protect themselves. Kagome had sighed in relief. _FINALLY_ she had some breathing room. The half-demon had practically been a stalker the past few days, following her every move, not letting her out of his sight.

"Say…Kagome?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her friend almost sister. "What is it Sango?" She looked at a bush, and then picked one of its leaves as well. These were great for a rare disease that sometimes killed the villagers. Kagome had been sad to know that it was a common kind of cancer that could easily be cured in her time.

"Have…have you thought…" Sango stammered -something she never did. Clearing her throat, she said in a stronger tone. "Have you thought of what will happen after Naraku's dead?"

"Yeah, of course," Kagome replied, brushing her legs and green skirt off. "You and Miroku marry each other, I go home whenever I want, Shippo goes off and does whatever, and we rescue Kohaku. Simple."

"I mean between you and Inuyasha," Sango said softly.

Kagome stiffened, her hand freezing. Pulling her hand back, she straightened, ram rod stiff. Her brows were furrowed thoughtfully as she stuttered, "Me…and Inu…Inuyasha? What are…are you thinking, Sango? No, I don't…I mean, I…haven't actually…"

Sango reassuringly patted her best friends head. "Don't worry Kagome; everything will work out fine in the end. Like you always say. Inuyasha will figure things out and get it through his thick skull that you're an amazing woman. If not, I'll beat his head. And Miroku could possibly get closer sooner…if he'd stop his stupid womanizing."

Kagome chuckled at Sango's barely suppressed rage and jealousy. She claimed that she detested the monk most of the time, but everyone knew that she'd do anything for him -except for what he really wanted. Other than that, she'd bend over backward for him. And he'd bend further for her and her alone.

"So when are you going back?" Sango asked, interrupting Kagome's thoughts as she stood, brushing the dirt and debris off of the green wrap around skirt that went over her kimono. Her sandal clad feet peeked out.

"Back where?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Where else?" Sango teased. "Your own time."

"Oh," Kagome laughed, becoming thoughtful as she shifted her basket. "Well…I was thinking about leaving to go get some more medical supplies and "ninja food" for you all…Inuyasha was complaining about my cooking again," she complained.

Sango snorted in amusement. Never a dull moment with those two…"As I said, Kagome, he'll come around."

Kagome moved onto another bush with pretty red berries hanging from it. "Hey, Sango, look at these! These berries were good for upset stomachs….I think."

Sango walked over as Kagome explained other things they were good for. "Wow," she interrupted. "Those must be really common herbs for you to know so much about them. Kaede's only been teaching you for…what, a week maybe? Seven days is a week, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. And that reminds me, we're leaving to find Naraku soon again, aren't we?"

Sango nodded slowly. "Probably. Though Shikon no Tama was erased from the world, Naraku still remains and wishes to kill us -especially you. We must destroy them. And he's after Kikyo, too."

Kagome sighed, pausing in her berry picking and running her hand through her hair. "I hope she goes away before Inuyasha comes back again…I've seen her soul collectors around lately. I swear, Sango! She's stalking me or something!"

"Watching you? Why would she do that?" Sango was confused again.

"Isn't it obvious?" The miko was miserable. "I've worked so hard to become her friend, but she still hates me for taking Inuyasha away. She hates me for being with her lover, for being alive. She wants me dead. Inuyasha, the jerk that he is, has yet to notice."

"Relax, Kagome," Sango soothed. "If Kikyo tried to kill you, we all know that Inuyasha would turn on her and protect you."

"Yes," Kagome whispered, "but against Kikyo? The woman he loves? He wouldn't kill her, he'd find a way to blame me and send her away. You know him, he can't stand the…the thought of her being dead…"

"He can't stand the thought of your death either," Sango chided gently. She touched Kagome's arm reassuringly, then narrowed her eyes at movement behind her friend. Her Hiraikotsu was up in a moment, an arrow slamming into it with an enormous force that forced energy to cackle around them. "What the hell?" She yelled over the enormous crack.

Kagome dropped her basket, helping Sango hold up her weapon as she hid behind the weapon. She peered out from behind her friend's weapon as soon as the sound stopped, then gasped, her blood turning into ice. "Ki…Kikyo?!"

**A/N: -frowns- STILL too short for my liking, but I don't have a lot to work with…anyhow, I got WAY more details in, eh? Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Defeat

**A/N: Disclaimers! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kikyo's bowstring quivered from shooting the arrow that now stuck out of Hiraikotsu, shaking from the force that had been put into the attack. "It missed." The miko muttered.

Kagome gasped her blue eyes wide with shock. "Kikyo, why…what are you-"

"Silence!" Kikyo snapped, reaching back into her quiver for another arrow. She knocked it, drawing the drawstring back and watching it tense. "How dare you compare yourself to me, you pathetic, worthless girl." Kikyo gave a smirk. "Inuyasha…he decided to become human for me. What has he done for you?"

Kagome's face flushed red, her eyes pained.

Sango glared at Kikyo. "Kikyo, how could you say that? We never said…we said he would get used to Kagome's cooking and defend her as he defended you! That's all!"

_You mean he couldn't love me, Sango?_ Kagome thought dully, her face full of hurt.

Kikyo's hair swung about her as she snarled, "Silence, you pathetic slayer!" She released the arrow and it flung itself at Sango, embedding itself deep into the Hiraikotsu. A large crack appeared in the weapon.

Kagome gasped, cringing as her friend braced the weapon against the attack. "Sango!"

Sango glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah? What is it? I'm kinda trying to-"She broke off with a yelp when she blocked another arrow. "-trying to defend us against Kikyo, whose gone crazy!"

Kagome gave a firm look, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I'm going for my bow and arrows." Said weapons leaned against a tree, just a few steps away.

"Don't do it, you stupid girl!" Sango hissed. "You'll get yourself killed and leave Inuyasha alone to deal with this bitch!"

Kagome blinked at her friend's vulgar language, but launched forwards, shooting towards her weapons. "I'll be fine!" She dodged a spiritual arrow that Kikyo shot at her, snatching it up and knocking an arrow.

Kagome ducked behind Sango's weapon again.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha stopped, sniffing the air. His ears swiveled every now and then as he struggled to detect the location of a scent.

The three guys of the Inutachi group and Kirara had left the safety of the village, intent on dragging Sango and Kagome back to the village of Kaede's, seeing as the two had been gone too long. But so far, they hadn't had any look.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked softly, the rings in his staff clinking quietly as he stopped.

"I smell them." Inuyasha replied simply. "But…" Now the half-demon hesitated. "Kikyo's nearby."

Shippo was instantly on his shoulder. "You better not go after her!" Shippo snapped, surprising Inuyasha. "Kagome's missing, and she'll be upset if you go!"

Inuyasha frowned. "I…" he trailed off. Then he leaped, avoiding splinters of trees that shot towards them as a brilliant white light lit up the air, due to some explosion in the near distance. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Miroku raised his arm, using his sleeve to protect his face. "What the hell was that?" The monk demanded.

"Let's go find out," Inuyasha snarled, already darting forwards. His heart raced ears flat. He knew something he didn't like was about to take place, and he was worried.

_That stupid wench…what did she do this time?!_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kikyo, who Kagome and Sango had determined had in fact gone crazy, shot another arrow and Kagome cringed as Hiraikotsu splintered in half. "I'm sorry, Sango," Kagome croaked as her friend gave a pained cry at the sight of her beloved weapon. "This isn't going to be good."

"No, it's not," Sango agreed, nervously shaking her head.

Kagome suddenly stepped out from behind Sango, her blue eyes snapping furiously as she pulled back the drawstring, her arrow aimed.

"No, Kagome!' Sango cried.

"I have to," Kagome stated dully. She knew Inuyasha would hate her… but Sango's life was worth more. "She'll kill you…"

She released the arrow.


	3. Revealing Inuyasha's Feelings

Kagome had just released her bow's drawstring; she heard a rustling behind her and the demon slayer beside her, who continued to mourn over her broken weapon. She whipped her head around and her face paled, time seeming to slow down.

It was Inuyasha of course. He was leaping from the trees, eyes frantic, and then horrified.

Kagome turned her face away, biting her lip. She knew what was wrong. She knew her arrow had shot perfectly. She knew exactly where it would hit.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried as the arrow hit Kikyo full in the chest.

Kagome winced at the grief in his tone, her knees buckling and her form collapsing to the earth. He would understand why she'd had to do it, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he?

Kikyo fell to the ground, and Inuyasha hit the ground beside her. He knelt beside her, a clawed hand going to her cheek and gently caressing it. "Kikyo…"

Kagome whimpered, giving a shaky breath. What had she been thinking?! She should have allowed Kikyo to pierce her with an arrow.

"Kagome!?" Sango cried, dropping beside her. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Miroku appeared when Kagome opened her mouth, his violet eyes dark with concern. "Are you two okay? What happened?"

Sango glanced at Miroku, her eyes swimming with worry for her best friend. "Hiraikotsu broke, but other than that, we're fine, Miroku."

Shippo leaped from the monk's shoulder, landing on Kagome's, green eyes anxious as he whimpered and hugged her. "Kagome! You look sick!"

Inuyasha stood up suddenly, his golden eyes blazing as he glared at her. "Why?" he demanded softly. "Why would you do that?"

Sango began to reply with, "Don't you turn this on Kagome, that-"

Kagome cut her off. "Because she was getting on my nerves, Inuyasha. She was always in my way, trying to kill me."

Inuyasha scowled, snarling at the woman. "You…you bitch!" He yelled. Then he was gone, leaping through the trees, cradling Kikyo's body in his arms.

Kagome's head hung.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell him the truth?" Sango demanded her eyes full of confusion. "You know he hates you now! It's not your fault Kikyo did that!"

Kagome sighed, climbing to her feet, staggering slightly. "It can't be helped, Sango," she whispered. "I'd rather him hate me, then Kikyo, even if she tried to kill me. Let's go back."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha waited until he was sure that Kagome –that traitor- had left with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara before deciding it was time to say goodbye. He picked her up, and a breeze caused the hair on her head to float around her, dancing in the breeze. He started towards a nearby lake to let her drift in with peace.

His thoughts became memories. When he and Kikyo had first met, when she'd kissed him after being resurrected.

He became angry again. Kagome…how could she?! How dare she kill the woman of his heart out of jealousy!?

Inuyasha reached the lake, gently pressing his lips to Kikyo's forehead. He forced the tears that threatened to spill back, growling softly. He couldn't cry…he wouldn't. Kikyo had already been dead; she would be happier now…wouldn't she? Not having to wonder the earth like a lost soul?

Inuyasha sighed, laying her in the water of the lake. "Farewell, my Kikyo," he said softly, golden eyes full of sorrow before turning away, clenching his hands into fists as he headed back towards the village.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Later that night, Kagome laid; awake, on a futon within Kaede's hut in the village, tears streaking down her cheeks as she listened to the hurtful conversation between Miroku and Inuyasha while Sango and Shippo slept nearby, peaceful. Kirara lay next to Kagome, and Kagome cradled her, seeking comfort in the neko's warmth.

"What are you going to do?" She heard Miroku ask Inuyasha softly, his voice full of determination.

Inuyasha growled. "About what."

"Kagome."

Inuyasha spat. "I don't care what happens to that…that _bitch_." He snarled. "She can do whatever she wants. She killed Kikyo for no apparent reason."

Miroku sighed, saying, "But-"

"Stop arguing." Inuyasha cut in, growling. "I don't want to see her again. Whether you like it or not, you're taking that wench home in the morning. I don't want to see her ever again. Seal the well when you're done." In a softer tone, he said, "She betrayed me. She betrayed me, I can't believe it."

"Then don't," Miroku said, his tone just as soft. "Listen, Sango said-"

Kagome froze, hugging Kirara tightly. Sango had told the monk the truth!

"I don't care," Inuyasha stated miserably, "I hate her. I don't want to see her again."

"You don't hate her," Miroku replied, "You're upset, but Sango said she was doing it out of self-defense."

"Kikyo's innocent. Now go away," Inuyasha snarled back.

Kagome bit her lip, burying her face in Kirara's soft fur and fighting back tears. Sango had been right. Inuyasha now hated her…and she knew she deserved it. She was so selfish! Why had she killed Kikyo to save herself! What had she been thinking!

"Kagome?"

Kagome jerked her head up when Sango spoke, her voice grave and soft. "You heard, didn't you?"

Kagome sat up, giving a shuddering sigh. "Yes, I did," she murmured. "Sango, please. Loan me Kirara for a while."

"Of course," Sango responded instantly, sitting up as well. "Why?"

"I've decided I'm leaving. I'm leaving, and I won't be going home," Kagome said firmly. "He doesn't believe Miroku about the truth? Fine. But I won't go home. I know Momma will be disappointed in me, so I'm going away. I'm going where that jerk won't find me. I'm going where I can live peacefully, finally, for the rest of my life. Maybe he'll get lucky and I'll die."

"Kagome-" Sango gasped.

"No. I'm going." Kagome replied firmly. "Don't try to stop me."


	4. Leaving

Soon enough, Kagome was climbing onto Kirara's back, her yellow backpack hanging from her shoulders. She gratefully rubbed Kirara's head from where she sat, murmuring, "Thank you so much, Kirara. You, too, Sango."

Kirara just nodded her large head, waiting for her next command.

Sango looked up at Kagome, tears swimming in her large brown doe eyes. "Kagome, please don't do this. I know it seems bad now, but you should tell him the truth! He might forgive you."

"No," Kagome replied. "It's better this way. Inuyasha can continue loving Kikyo and hate me instead. I'd rather that happen then him think we've both betrayed him." She paused, and then twisted, digging around in her bag. She brought out a pencil and bag, and then began writing. After a few moments, she handed it to Sango. "When everyone finds out I'm gone, give this to them, kay?"

Sango frowned, but took the paper. "I will. Be careful, Kagome. I hope I see you sometime eventually again."

"You will," Kagome promised firmly, giving a smile. She patted Kirara's shoulder, looking down at the feline. "Okay, time to go, Kirara."

Kirara gave a roar, leaping into the sky.

Sango watched as her two closest friends flew off into the new coloring of dawn, stifling a sob. "Damn," she whispered. Thank Kami Inuyasha was human, or he would have known that the demon slayer remained outside for the remainder of the night, sobbing quietly as she grieved for times when her friends and her were all close enough to rely on each other to trust their backs.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango was the first up, seeing how she had never gone to sleep. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, but she shed no more tears, her face instead a mask of stone.

Next up was Miroku, then Shippo and Inuyasha. She was prepared for them to figure it out, and the letter was in her sleeve, but nobody said a word.

She was serving the last of the ramen when suddenly: "Hey."

Sango glanced up, her eyes dull. "What is it, Inuyasha? You gonna listen to me or apologize to Kagome?"

He scowled. "Where is she?"

_Or not,_ Sango sighed. "Oh…" she gave a small sigh. She pulled the letter out of her sleeve, and then whispered, "She left this for you guys. She told me to read it to you." She put her ladle down, opening the letter.

Shippo's face paled. "Kagome's gone?!"

Sango ignored the question, aware of the fact that the hanyou was facing away. "It says…"

_Dear Sango, Miroku, and Shippo:_

_ Sango, you alone know the truth. Or you did, anyways, I suppose you told Miroku. But that's alright, ne? Keep safe. _

_Shippo, be good and don't bother… Just be good. For me, please? I don't want you getting hurt because you annoyed…him._

_Miroku, please. All that I ask of you is that you STOP WOMANIZING ALREADY! When will you realize that the woman who's been willing to bare your children is waiting right in front of you?_

Sango gave a soft laugh, covering her mouth. Miroku's eyes widened.

"And?" The hanyou demanded, clenching his hands into fists.

Sango hesitated, then read,

_To Inuyasha:_

_ Inuyasha, I don't know what to say other than the fact that you're probably yelling at me for being a coward and running away from my troubles. And I am. But…please. I know you'll never forgive me, but I hope you enjoy life. You…you've always been my hero, Inuyasha. The half-demon that was always willing to come to my rescue. Guess that's over now, hm?_

_I'm so, so sorry for what I've forced you to go through. I got you hurt so many times, and for what? For me to kill the woman who'd only tried to kill me for the final time, to rid this world of me. _

_Guess you can tell the truth from this note. I'll leave Sango to tell the rest.  
Take care._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he snatched the letter from Sango's hands. "What?!"

Sango sighed, beginning with, "You know when we were out looking for herbs yesterday?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome glanced down and smiled slightly. She and Kirara had been flying for hours, and she was exhausted. When she saw a road, she gasped, "Kirara, take me down! This is perfect! We can build a small tea house on this road! They'll never expect to find me, and you can go back to Sango after we're done."

Kirara set down, giving a whining purr followed by a yawn.

"I'm sorry for making you fly all night," Kagome told the Neko, "Let's sleep and we can start building my tea house in the morning, kay?" She smiled at the twin tail.

Kirara let Kagome slip off of her back before transforming into her smaller form as Kagome said, "Thank you a lot, Kirara."

Kirara mewed, then found a crook in the root of a tree nearby and curled up.

Kagome began to think. How would she get some trees down for her tea house? She sighed, shaking her head. And then she caught sight of another abandoned tea house. She nodded. "Perfect. We'll fix it up in the morning…"

With that, Kagome sank down beside Kirara and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The Inutachi group had begun searching multiple days ago for the ever missing Kagome.

After Sango had finished telling the truth, Inuyasha snarled, "WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME THE TRUTH! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? WE NEED HER!"

Coldly, Sango had muttered, picking up her broken weapon, "It's your fault."

"You really are an idiot," Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha had just snarled again.

"I don't think we'll ever find her," Shippo whimpered, hugging Sango's neck. "She doesn't want to be found, Inuyasha."

"Shut…shut it," Inuyasha stammered, leaning against a tree, eyes shut as his hand grasped the hilt of his sword. He was prepared to fight at a moment's notice.

"I'll be back," Sango told them all, starting for a creek a few moments away. She walked briskly, the bamboo container swinging in her hand.

When she reached the water, she crouched down, rapidly filling the container and drinking happily.

But all the while, she fought back tears.

When had everything gone so wrong?

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome had barely slept as she rapidly fixed up her new home for the past few days, and stretched, having finally finished the tea house. Some people had stopped by, offering tea in exchange for some spare firewood. She'd accepted it, as well as some other instruments people had offered in payment for letting them sleep. "I believe," she said, crouching beside her two tailed companion, "It's time to bring Sango over for a visit, to show her I'm fine."

Kirara instantly perked up, wagging her double tails.

"Could you bring her here?" Kagome asked, looking the cat in the eyes, "I'd greatly appreciate it."

In response, Kirara transformed with a roar.

"Okay, just don't be seen by Inuyasha and be careful," Kagome said, patting her friend's head. In response, Kirara nodded, and then was leaping into the air, giving another roar.


	5. Discovery

Sango was still looking into the water of the stream, still sobbing softly to herself when she heard a violent crash and a roar behind her. She stood up quickly, Hiraikotsu in her grasp as she whirled around, expecting to see a demon. She had long ago fixed the weapon.

She did see a demon; one that happened to be a friendly, two tailed cat demon. "KIRARA!" Sango cried, throwing herself at the Nekomata youkai and hugging her tightly around the neck. "Kirara, you're here!"

Kirara happily purred, nuzzling and licking her master's face.

"Yuck!" Sango burst into bubbly laughter, though her face became concerned. "Kirara? Where's Kagome? Is she okay?"

Kirara purred once again, but this time crouched down, offering her back to the demon slayer. Sango smiled and climbed on. "Okay, but where are we-" She cut off with a small yelp of surprise as Kirara hissed, launching herself into the air.

Not even a moment later, the trio of guys erupted into the clearing beside the stream. Miroku was looking around frantically. "Sango!?"

Sango opened her mouth to call out but shut it when Kirara suddenly nipped her leg, hiding her face in Kirara's neck as guilt filled her.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome patiently waited for Kirara to return, her eyes full of the nervous feeling she felt as she sat just inside the tea house she'd finally completed. When she heard a soft sound outside the tea house, she jumped, and then peeked out, grinning as she immediately came out and said, "Sango!"

"Kagome!" Sango cried, throwing herself at her best friend and hugging her tightly. "Are you okay?! I was worried when Kirara came and you weren't with her!"  
Kagome smiled, patting Kirara's soft head as she replied, "I asked her to get you, that way I could show you I'm okay. I hope…is Inuyasha looking for me?"  
Sango smiled, eyes softening. "Oh, yes. He makes us go at least twenty miles a day. We've been exhausted."

"Wow," Kagome breathed.

"Can't you come back?" the demon slayer pleaded, "Now that you know how hard he's searching?"  
Kagome shook her head, and Sango wilted. "Even if he's forgiven me…I can't. He probably just wants to send me home, Sango."

"That's not-"

Sango's protest was cut off when Kagome snapped, "It is! And you know it!"

Sango held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. What do you want me to do now? He's taking us in this direction!"

"Tell Inuyasha you found me-" Kagome held up a hand when Sango opened her mouth to ask another question. "Let me finish! Tell him you found me, and then take him in the other direction."

Sango looked shocked. "But…"

"Please?"

"…fine."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

"Where the hell is that damn woman?!" Inuyasha snarled. "Sango can't just vanish into thin air!"

"Kagome did." Shippo piped up. "Maybe someone took them!"

"Shut up, Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you suspecting that I did anything?" Miroku demanded, crossing his arms with an irritated look. "I didn't do anything this time!"

"Sango's your woman, ain't she?!" Inuyasha replied.

"Hey! Guys! I'm back!"

All three of the men –and boy – looked up with a surprised look as Kirara landed in front of them, Sango easily slipping off of her back.

"Sango!" Miroku cheered, winding an arm around her waist. "We were so worried! Are you alright?"

_Crack!_

Sango put a stop to his groping, glaring as she shoved him away from her before saying, "Sorry, I was-"

Inuyasha snarled, absolutely furious with the demon slayer. "You were with Kagome! Where is she!? Take me to her, Sango! Now!"

"Yes, I was," Sango replied calmly. She and Kagome had reached a decision before Sango had left with Kirara. They would find out about her visit, no doubt about that, but she wouldn't ever reveal the location. No matter what. "And no, I don't want to take you to her." At his furious expression, she said gently, "Inuyasha, you hurt her a lot. Remember when Miroku and you were talking about how much you hate her and wanted to send her home? She was awake, listening. That's when she left. I was there."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, horror filling his gaze as he whimpered, "I didn't mean to…"

"No buts," Sango said firmly, "Though I suppose you can continue looking for her if you really want to…"

"Let's go."

Sango blinked in surprise at Inuyasha, whose face was full of determination. He stalked off, and Sango and Miroku glanced at each other before climbing on Kirara and setting off.

**~~OO~~II~~**

"Thank you so much, Kagome-san," a man thanked said girl, his eyes full of his gratitude as his wife nursed their child beside him.

Kagome smiled, handing them a tea cup to share. "Of course, Hikaru-sama."

She patted his head affectionately before heading back inside, ducking through the doorway.

Kagome was never stupid. She knew without a doubt that someday, she would be found. But…

_Until I'm found, I'm going to continue making tea available to poor travelers. Just like some did for us._


	6. Tea

Sango bit her nails nervously. Kirara lay around her shoulders, purring softly, happy to be reunited with her master. "I'm telling you, Inuyasha. Kagome really doesn't want to see you," she said. They'd been walking in Kagome's direction for days, and she knew they'd reach her soon.

"And I told you, Sango, that we're not stopping until I find her," Inuyasha snapped over his shoulder, eyes determined. "If you don't want to come, that's fine. I'll go by myself."

"Come on, Inuyasha! Listen to Sango; she knows what she's saying!" Miroku said, "Let's stop! Kagome doesn't want to see you. Accept that fact and let us take a break. We're human, we can't go forever!"

Inuyasha growled wordlessly, head raised proudly as he stopped and turned to look at them. Angrily, he snapped, "Do you not care if she's okay or not?!" To tell the truth? He was worried sick. What if Sango had lied about finding Kagome? No, she'd come back with Kirara and smelling like Kagome. This meant Kagome had no protection! They had to find her.

"Of course I care!" Sango snapped back. She was growing increasingly worried. In only another day or two at the most, even at the end of this day, they would reach Kagome's tea house on the side of the road they traveled on. What would they do?

"Hey!" Shippo suddenly came running back from where he'd been exploring up ahead. "There's a tea house up ahead! Can we stop there? I'm thirsty!"  
Miroku looked happily up ahead of them, eyes eager. "I say we do."

Inuyasha shrugged, giving a sigh. "I don't see why not. You guys want a break."

Sango's eyes flared with fury. "You guys are so lazy! Let's just keep going," she pleaded.

"You go ahead. I'm going to this tea house," Miroku said cheerfully. "Maybe there will be some lovely ladies to serve us!"  
"Miroku!"  
"What!? I hope it's true."

Sango turned to Kirara and stroked her head. "Kirara," she begged, "Go to Kagome and stay with her. Don't let her come out, or she'll get found out by Inuyasha or Shippo."

Kirara nodded and leaped from Sango's shoulders. She rubbed against Sango's leg for a moment, then darted ahead, tails waving behind her.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome stretched, checking how much tea she had left from trading some fire wood as of late. She had plenty of the leaves. "Good, we can't have a tea house without the tea," she said happily.

She smiled, hearing the distant voices of people. More people were coming! But then something shot through her door and she jumped in surprise as a familiar, twin tailed cat mewed up at her.

"Kirara!" Kagome said cheerfully, stroking her friend's head. "How are you doing? Is Sango nearby?"

Kirara nodded, and then peeked outside. She hissed slightly, nudging Kagome back into the tea house.

"More people," Kagome said happily again. She put a kettle on the small fire she kept burning all day every day. She added the tea leaves, and then wiped the dust off of the kimono she had traded some leaves for. She had hidden her school clothes so nobody would recognize her. Assisting her in this, she wore light make up and kept her hair pulled back.

Kagome smiled her face half concealed by the shadows as she prepared to greet her guests. She was surprised when Kirara was suddenly there, hissing and nipping at her ankles, pushing and shoving against her legs. "What's wrong, Kirara?"

"Shut up already, Sango! We're stopping here and that's that! Stop your damn complaining!"  
Kagome froze, her face going pale at the voice.

Inuyasha.

Why was he here?! She had told Sango to not let him come this way! Although she could see why if Sango had failed, seeing how stubborn their friend was.

Then the door flap to her tea house was opened and Sango stepped inside, her eyes full of unshed tears of guilt. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I tried, I really did."

"Its fine, Sango," Kagome reassured, giving her friend a quick hug. "But we need to make sure I'm still kept a secret, kay? Can you take their tea out there? Say I'm sick."

"Sure," Sango agreed hastily, "Kirara stay in here just case they find out, and Kagome needs to make a quick escape."

"Mew!"

Kagome filled a tray with full cups, handing it to Sango. "Go!"  
"Hey, Sango! What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing!" Sango called back to Miroku, "When nobody came out, I went to see if everyone was alright. The owner isn't feeling well, so I offered to bring our drinks out!"

Kagome smiled gratefully at Sango when she stepped out, but continued to listen, staying silent, barely breathing.

"That's strange," Miroku said, "I could have sworn I heard someone moving around in there."

"Yeah," Sango retorted, "It was me. Okay, you got your damn break, now hurry up and drink your tea so we can get going. You do want to find Kagome, don't you?"

Miroku snorted softly in amusement, sipping at his tea.

Inuyasha just ignored this and stared at the ground, ears drooping. "I wonder where Kagome is…"

Kagome tilted her head, listening.

"We'll find her," Miroku encouraged, though he sounded like he doubted it.

"I hope she's okay…and safe, too." Kagome heard Inuyasha murmur. "That wench is hopeless in battle."

Kagome's throat tightened and tears built up in her eyes. She could…no. No, no, no. She wouldn't go outside, she'd only get yelled at by the half-demon.

Kagome crawled passed the window, and then froze when she heard someone inhale sharply.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet, staring intently at the tea house. "Sango, who's the owner?"

"Oh, a friend of mine," Sango said nervously, face pale.

"Why?" Miroku asked, snickering when Shippo coughed from inhaling his tea.

Kagome gave a quiet breath, hiding in the shadows, eyes wide. Had she been discovered?

Kirara mewled softly at Kagome, and Kagome put her finger to her lips. Sango could be heard, bustling about their friends and Inuyasha. "I was just curious," Inuyasha replied hesitantly, sitting down again.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stared suspiciously at the house. He could have sworn that just for a moment, he'd smelled Kagome. Was she inside? Or was I just left over from Sango's encounter days before? No, it was fresh. "I'll go pay the owner and give your thanks," he said roughly, standing again.

Sango shook her head. "Its fine, Inuyasha, I'll do it!" She squeaked.

Inuyasha growled at her. "I'm not stupid, I know how to pay." He noticed how her eyes flashed in panic, and narrowed his eyes into slits. "What are you hiding Sango?"

As soon as Inuyasha was about to open the door flap, Sango had shoved past him, shrieking, "KIRARA!"

The demon cat was next to Kagome, transforming and nudging Kagome onto her back. Kagome willingly accepted the ride, wincing as Kirara exploded through the roof of her tea house. "My poor house," she whimpered.

The roof exploded, sending pieces of wood raining down on the group.

Kagome clung to Kirara's fur, holding tightly, and face pale with fear when she saw the disbelief on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha blocked the wood from raining down on his face with his sleeve, and then looked up. "Kagome," he breathed. Sango had been hiding her! She had known all along! "Kagome! Kagome, get back here!" He yelled, leaping upwards.

Sango cursed, burying her face in her hands.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a huge crash, yelping. He quickly scrambled up, golden eyes full of panic. "Kagome, come back here right now damn it!"  
Kagome watched until her friends and Inuyasha were out of sight, and then rested her forehead on Kirara's shoulder. "That…was close," she croaked.

Kagome became thoughtful as Kirara flew. Why exactly was she staying away from Inuyasha? He had obviously been looking for her, and she knew he was frantic. Kagome had originally thought it was because she couldn't forgive herself for killing the woman he loved, but now…Why didn't she want to be by him? Because of the words he'd said? The ones that had killed part of her?

"That's my reason," Kagome whispered, shaking her head. "I'm just really upset."

Then she went quiet, closing her eyes as she waited to see where Kirara would take her.


	7. Evil Returns

"DAMN IT, SANGO, YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE!" Inuyasha yelled, snarling at the demon slayer furiously. He'd found her…only for Sango to ruin it. At least he knew she was safe…right?

"She didn't want to see you!" Sango cried back. "Now, thanks to you, even I don't know where she is!"  
Inuyasha and Sango were having yet another fight, which had occurred quite often in the past few days.

"Let's all calm down," Miroku said calmly, "We all should have noticed was off, Inuyasha. With Sango, as well as Kirara."  
"Yeah," Inuyasha snorted, "We should have! And we would have known if the…the…the stupid slayer had told us!" He struggled to come up with a name for Sango. She was a girl, so it felt wrong. And the nickname 'wench' was reserved for Kagome.

"I'm not stupid! You foolish idiot! You should have known without me saying anything!" Sango cried. "You're always sniffing for Naraku or Kikyo, but do you not even know Kagome's scent?" She waved Hiraikotsu over her head, wanting to throw it.

Inuyasha cursed himself. She was right. "At least I'm not a weak mortal who needs weapon," he taunted knowing it would push her past her limits.

"You could almost see the steam coming from the woman's ears. "WEAK MORTAL!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he realized that maybe this had been a bad idea…

Sango stalked forward, Hiraikotsu tightly gripped in her hand. "You have no room to talk! You always have to use your stupid Tetsusaiga!"

Miroku stepped between the two, eyes nervous. "Okay, okay, let's calm down. I'm sure neither of you meant anything you said…"

Sango whirled on the monk. "Whose side are you on?!"

Even Miroku winced away from her fury. "I'm just saying we're sort of missing a certain fox demon."

"Shippo? Where is the runt?" Inuyasha wondered. He smirked. "Why don't you tell us since you knew where Kagome was, Sango?"

Sango scowled. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW YOU STUPID DOG?"

"That's it!" Inuyasha snarled, lunging for her…only to be knocked hard on the head by a staff.

Miroku was glare at the both of them. "Enough already! It's no wonder she left! I want to leave at the moment, too!"  
Miroku regretted his words instantly as Inuyasha glared at Miroku. His golden eyes smoldered with disgust, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "What did you just say, monk?"  
"I'm sorry!" Miroku squeaked, "Honest! I didn't mean it!"  
Inuyasha faltered. The miko meant the world to him. Nobody knew that –nor seemed to care. Why else would he be looking for the wench like he was? And Miroku was talking like she was only going home to modern Japan for a few days because she was mad at Inuyasha! Inuyasha's mind wondered to her. Her raven black hair drifting around her in a breeze, her soft brown eyes amused as she smiled and laughed at him when he sneezed because of a butterfly landing on his nose…

He had to find her.

Inuyasha disappeared into the trees.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome woke, wrapped in a furry tail. She sat up, stretching as she said, "Oh, hi Kirara." She smiled at the neko, who was curled around her, purring. "Did you sleep-"

She broke off when she remembered what happened the previous day. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, feeling her heart shatter deep in her chest. She remembered his golden eyes, full of pain and betrayal…

"Kirara," Kagome whispered, "I miss him…" A small yawn came from beside her and Kagome yelped in surprise. "Sh-shippo?!"  
"Kagome!" The fox demon squealed, hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"  
"What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded.

"I came with you," Shippo replied, looking up at her with innocent green eyes. "We were all worried about you."

"Thanks," Kagome said, her eyes softening. "But there was no need…"

"And Inuyasha, too," Shippo continued as if she hadn't said a word, "He's been so worried, he hasn't slept in over a week!"

"A…a week?" Kagome stammered, surprised. Was he that frantic to find her?

"Yeah, and he and Sango were fighting a lot," Shippo replied. "So I came to find you and found you last night!"  
Kagome felt her eyes fill with watery tears that spilled down her cheeks. Inuyasha was…that worried? She ducked her head, wiping furiously at them as Shippo questioned what was wrong. "Nothing, Shippo," Kagome whispered. She had made a mistake…and now she had to fix it. She lifted her head, wiping the last of the tears away. Inuyasha would hate her, but she would apologize for running off. "Let's go home."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~"**

Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree, stopping every now and then to call out desperately for the girl he loved. He had finally admitted it; he loved Kagome. He had for a long time, and he would continue to do so. But he would never tell. This was his secret.

"KAGOME!" He yelled. "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
No response.

Unknown to him, not too far away, Kagome paused as she heard a voice. "Shh," she shushed Shippo as the fox demon continued his nonstop babbling.

Shippo went quiet.

"KAGOME!"

It was faint, but she could hear it.

Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried back, eyes lighting up.

She opened her mouth to call again, but suddenly she was sent sprawling forwards, her eyes wide with surprise as she hit the ground with a thud. As she felt something wrap tightly around her, she shrieked in fear.

Shippo was frozen in terror and Kirara remained on the ground, unconscious from being hit by a tentacle.

Kagome cried out as a tentacle wrapped around her neck. But then her fear turned to hatred as she spat, "Naraku."


	8. The Caves

Inuyasha heard a scream followed by dead silence. And Inuyasha knew that scream like the back of his hand; he'd heard it so many times before. "_Kagome_!" He took a flying leap and landed, surprised to come across a pile of fur and a wailing fox demon. "Shippo!"

Kirara made a mewling sound struggling to get up. But her paws crumpled from under her, and Shippo cried, "I-Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha knelt at Shippo's side, eyes hard with worry. "Shippo, what's wrong? If Kagome okay? I know she was here…"

Shippo wailed once again. "N-Naraku came and t-t-took her! He s-said he was g-g-g-going to kill her to annoy you!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped furiously and he shot up. Naraku was going to kill her? Hell no! "Shippo, Kirara, go get Sango and Miroku and follow me, got it?"

Kirara, who had finally made it to her paws, transformed into her large form again, nodding. Shippo sniffled, nodding as well. "O-okay, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha picked the fox demon up, ruffling his hair as he placed Shippo on Kirara's back. "I'm going after Kagome. Don't worry, Shippo, I'll get her back, safe."

"Be careful!" Shippo called as Kirara lifted off into the air with a roar.

Inuyasha nodded, and then sniffed the air; his heart raced when he smelled Kagome's sweet scent, but curled a lip in disgust as the sourness of fear tainted it, along with Naraku's disgusting stench. "Kagome, hold on, I'm coming!" He said out loud then darted forward.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango groaned, running her hand down her face. They'd been after Inuyasha for quite some time and had had no luck so far. "We're not going to find him," she told the monk beside her, "We both know that if he doesn't want to be found, he's not going to be found."

"Of course we won't," Miroku muttered. He would rather nobody came back, he decided as he edged closer.

"Miroku!"  
"What? It's the truth," Miroku said with a shrug, sidling up to Sango. "He doesn't want to be found, so we won't find him. Like you said." He reached to fondle her rear, and then dropped his hand with a groan when a familiar child's voice said, "Miroku? What are you doing?"  
Sango tilted Hiraikotsu, allowing it to dip and clash with Miroku's skull. "What's wrong, Shippo?" She asked, noting his tear streaked cheeks.

Shippo furrowed his brow nervously. "Inuyasha was…was searching for us," he whimpered. "And Kagome was t-trying to find him, too."

"Okay…?" Miroku mused, rubbing his now sore head.

Shippo gave a wail. "By the t-time he had come, N-Naraku had g-gotten K-Kagome and t-t-t-taken her away!"  
Sango's eyes widened and Miroku narrowed his eyes, rubbing his right hand. "We have to go," Sango said firmly, scrambling over to Kirara and hopping on.

"That's what Inuyasha told me to do, to get you guys." Shippo said in reply.

"Hurry," Sango urged Miroku, holding a hand out to help the monk on to the neko's back. "And now's not the time for being a letch, got it?"

Miroku sighed, accepting her assistance and climbed on. "I wish you had more faith in me, my dear Sango."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome opened her eyes, which were hazy with drowsiness. Where was she? Memories hit her at blinding speed and she gave a startling curse, shooting upwards. "Inuyasha…" she whimpered. Inuyasha had been so close…and then Naraku had knocked her out! Where was the half-demon anyway? She narrowed her eyes, looking around suspiciously. He had said he planned on destroying her…in front of Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" She called, looking around. She missed him even more in the midst of danger. She missed the safety and warmth his usually red cloaked arms supplied. She was beginning to realize how much she owed him. He kept her safe while she slept at night, helped her catch dinner, was always rescuing her…

She owed him, plain and simple.

"Hello?" She called, standing up and looking around. She was in some kind of cave, strangely lit a glowing green. She followed the tunnel she found that split off from the cave she had been in.

"So you've awake."

Naraku's voice echoed around her, making her jump. "Naraku!" She cried, whirling around, trying to find the source. "Show yourself! Inuyasha will kill you for sure this time!"

"And I'll kill him as soon as you're dead," Naraku replied, "His spirit will be broken after you're death, leaving him vulnerable."

Kill…Inuyasha? Kagome almost laughed at the thought. "Try!" She challenged. "It's impossible to kill Inuyasha!" No reply. Kagome turned and started down the tunnel, weaving through it. The tunnel dipped down, then slanted up sharply and twisted in a sudden turn. When she broke into the open, Kagome's eyes widened and she gave a sharp intake of breath. The sun was setting, the sky a lovely orange color mixed with magentas and violets. The cliff before her was steep, and far below was a river. Mountains were nearby, as well.

And in the middle of the ledge stood Naraku.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha reached an opening in the side of a mountain. It was a single mountain, separated from the others in the distance and surrounded by miasma. He stopped, sniffing; Naraku's scent was everywhere, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste. Luckily, he wouldn't face this demon alone. Shippo and the others were already approaching.

"This is it," he whispered. "Naraku will be gone forever and Kikyo will rest in peace."

He glanced up when the others landed beside him. "Anything show up, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha shook his head, growling. "No, but the bastard's definitely in there. His scent is everywhere."

"Shall we go then?" Sango asked, smirking.

"Yeah," he replied with a grim smile. "Let's save my Kagome."  
Nobody seemed to notice the 'my Kagome'.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome hissed as a tentacle sent her skidding closer to the edge of the cliff, gritting her teeth in pain. He was going to push her off! She would crash to the bottom if she went any closer, bones breaking as she hit the sides of the cliff before finally hitting the river below. Inuyasha would try to save her…and kill himself in the process! No way! She would fight to her last breath to keep him alive!  
_Please! Stay away this once!_

And then the said half-demon himself burst into view. What he saw was like a blow to the gut, his face paling. "K-Kagome…"

Naraku stood there, grinning.

And right behind him, being held over the thousand foot drop, was Kagome.


	9. The End

Inuyasha bared his fangs, snarling as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Give her back, you bastard!"

Naraku laughed, mocking the half-demon by swinging Kagome over the edge of the cliff. Kagome, whose scream was muffled by a tentacle over her mouth, panicked, scrabbling furiously at the tentacles. "What is it, Inuyasha? Do you now want her to die despite all you've said to her?"

Inuyasha froze, snarling.

Kirara set down beside Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango flew off, Sango's Hiraikotsu ready. Sango shuddered at the sight of his tentacle around her friend's mouth. Yuck!

"Damn you, Naraku," Inuyasha said softly, pulling Tetsusaiga free of it's sheathe. _I've gotta get Naraku to let go of her…but if he does, she'll fall! _

Naraku grinned, loosening his grip and allowing Kagome to dangle over the edge. Kagome gave a sob, clinging with disgust to the tentacles, not wanting to fall. If she fell, she knew without a doubt Inuyasha would be after her in instants. And she needed her bow and arrows, which Sango had.

Inuyasha froze, furrowing his brow in thought as he struggled to think. "Kirara!" He cried, finally throwing his blade down and screaming, "WIND SCAR!"  
Kagome shrieked as she was dropped and Inuyasha's heart raced until Kirara reappeared, a pale faced Kagome in her grasp. Kirara placed her at Sango's side and Sango quickly returned her weapons. "What is wrong with you!?" Kagome snapped. "You could've killed me!"  
"Maybe if you hadn't gotten caught, I wouldn't have had to!" All of the worry for her vanished for a moment, replaced by irritation. He was attempting to save her life and all she could do was yell at him for doing so!

Kagome glared at him, then yelped when a piece of Naraku's reforming body skimmed her cheek, a small cut appearing.

"Kirara!" Sango gasped, leaping to avoid a tentacle that shot out. Kirara darted under her, lifting her master into the air. Kirara hissed furiously at Naraku and Sango threw her weapon at the evil demon.

Miasma suddenly burst forth and Kagome fired an arrow, quickly purifying it. _Curse him!_

The miasma disappeared and Kagome smiled grimly. Naraku had quickly reformed.

Inuyasha snarled to himself as Naraku roared with evil laughter. "DIE ALREADY!" He cried, raising Tetsusaiga again, darting forward.

Naraku laughed, a tentacle shooting at Kagome. Sango's hand darted out and hauled her onto Kirara behind the demon slayer, the tentacle being left to crash into the rock.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome gasped, clinging to her friend. She fired an arrow, but it had no effect.

"Any time," Sango said, flashing her a grin as she caught Hiraikotsu.

A moment later, Inuyasha swung his sword.

Miroku was assisting Shippo, who was running from tentacles that chased after him. Miroku narrowed his eyes, slashing through them with his staff. "Shippo! Go hide!"

Kagome's mind raced. Separately their tactics refused to work; nothing seemed to be able to kill their enemy! "INUYASHA! SANGO! MIROKU! Throw the Hiraikotsu and sutras and use Wind Scar when I saw go!" She shrieked, quickly knocking an arrow.

Both nodded, readying their weapons.

"One…Two…Thr-" Kagome broke off, screaming in surprise as a tentacle wrapped around her ankle, jerking her off of Kirara despite Sango's frantic grabs, flinging her over the cliff. Without hesitating, she cried, "GO! GO!" She fired her arrow, and Sango threw Hiraikotsu; Miroku threw his sutras, shocked.

Inuyasha raced to the cliff, trying to leap to her assistance, but was deflected and threw a Wind Scar at Naraku, desperate when all he heard was silence. "KAGOME!"

Naraku sneered even as all of the weapons collided with him. "I won't be gone forever," he spat, "You may have killed my body, but the miko is gone." And then the demon was dead, his body dissolving in the midst of a huge explosion that sent Hiraikotsu recoiling.

Sango caught it.

Silence.

Inuyasha's golden eyes were shocked and Sango could be seen, her face pale as she looked up at Miroku. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. Shippo returned outside, leaping onto Miroku's shoulder with a confused expression, asking, "What's wrong? What happened, guys? Where's Kagome?"

Just like that, Inuyasha flung himself at the edge of the cliff, abandoning his sword and letting it hit the ground, transforming with a small hiss. "_Kagome!_" His eyes were frantic. _She's can't be dead…she can't be! I didn't get to say sorry! Come on, you stupid wench, you've got to be okay!_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome gasped for breath, watching small stones and her bow and arrows drop into the rushing river below, clinging desperately to the edge of a ledge, terrified. It was already beginning to crumble and she whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes flew open and she saw the familiar figure of Inuyasha far above her. "KAGOME!" She heard him yell, voice desperate.

Kagome whimpered in relief. "I'm right here!" She cried back, pressing against the cliff. "I'm fine!"  
Immediately, the hanyou was picking his way down the cliff, his eyes full of relief as he carefully made his way down to her. "Good," he breathed, finally reaching her.

Kagome cried out as the ledge gave way and Inuyasha's hand shot out, grasping her arm and hauling her up. Kagome gave a sob, burying her face in his shoulder as he smoothed her hair, cradling her against his chest and peering up carefully. "Stupid wench," he murmured, launching himself into the air and jumping up the cliff, finally landing at the top. "You stupid girl."  
_She's okay!_

They were immediately greeted by their relived friends, and began a small celebration, Miroku beginning it by yelling, "IT'S GONE! THE WIND TUNNEL'S GONE!" And doing a small dance that had Kagome and Sango giggling wildly.

Inuyasha remained away from everyone, not taking his eyes off of Kagome, as if worried that she would disappear.

Kagome smiled at him, and then moved to his side.

Sango noticed. She smiled softly, turning to Miroku and Shippo, murmuring, "Let's leave them for a while." Miroku nodded his agreement and leading the way back into the caves, dragging a protesting Shippo behind them.

Kagome flopped down beside Inuyasha, her shoulder brushing against his. "Inuyasha."

He glanced up, eyes wary.

Kagome smiled faintly, finding tears filling her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you for coming to save me, Inuyasha."

He looked shocked. "Stupid," he said gruffly, nuzzling her head as he pulled her into his lap, his cheeks tinted pink. "I wouldn't let you get killed. I…I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean whatever you heard before, you know that right?"

Kagome smiled softly, tapping his nose affectionately as she murmured, "I know. You're forgiven, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha relaxed, and then ducked his head, gently pressing his lips to hers.


	10. Back Home Part 1

"I'm off!" Kagome called back to her friends, waving at them –or at least a few of them – as she climbed onto her abused bike.

Shippo waved back, beaming, as Miroku murmured, "Sango? Where's Inuyasha?"  
Sango shrugged, turning back to Hiraikotsu and continuing to polish it. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "But he's always near Kagome, so probably nearby."

The two, everyone had noticed, had become incredibly closer since the incident with Naraku. Kagome would seem to be alone, but Inuyasha could always be found nearby, no matter what.

Sango smiled slightly.

It really was kind of sweet.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Oi! Kagome! Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kagome sighed as she heard the familiar voice, continuing to push her bike towards the well. "Inuyasha, come down so I can see you, please. You know I hate talking to nothing." Said half-demon appeared, landing next to her with a grunt. "I'm just going home for a little bit."  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, growling. "You can't!"

"Well, there's nothing left to do, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, stopping next to the well. "Naraku's dead, the Jewel's gone, and I have tests to study for. So I'm going."

"…you'll come back though, right, wench?"

"Of course."  
He groaned. "Fine. But you'd better be back tomorrow, got it?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly.

"Fine. Three days then," he muttered.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head and face palming. "You are so annoying."  
"You don't mean that," he smirked.

"Yes, I do. Maybe I won't come back, then what would you do?" she challenged, smirking as Inuyasha snarled. She giggled, leaning forward and gently kissing his cheek. "Calm down, I'll be back. See ya!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

"Hey, Kagome's back!"

Kagome smiled as she stepped outside. "Hey, Souta!" She called, waving at him.

When she had gone inside, her mother offered, "Need some help, Kagome?"

"Yes, please," Kagome laughed, handing over her old yellow bag. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Steak!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully, turning away.

Kagome burst into laughter, remembering Inuyasha's first encounter with the meat.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next day at school found Kagome walking in as her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi practically tackling her. "Hey, guys!" She said cheerfully.

"So why were you in the hospital this time?" Ayumi asked, tiling her head curiously.

Kagome sighed. "I tripped down the stairs and hit my head really hard on the ground. I got amnesia and got lost for a couple days. But don't worry, I'm fine now."

"Ow," Yuka winced. "Good thing you're okay."

"Yep," Kagome replied, "So what's been going on?"  
"This and that," Eri said, tilting her hand back and forth in a so-so motion. "Hojo was worried about you, but he found some other girl." The trio sighed in disappointment. "Too bad."

"That's good," Kagome sighed in relief, "I was tired of having to find excuses to turning him down."  
"That's right," Yuka mused. "You have your boyfriend. How is he? Is he the one that found you?"

"No, but he was really upset while he was looking for me. Souta found out and he practically killed me when Souta brought me back. I thought it would be over for sure." Kagome, of course, was making this up.

"That's good," Ayumi laughed. "Ice cream?"

"Of course," everyone said in unison, making all of them burst into laughter.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

"What are ye doing up there?" Kaede demanded, peering up at Inuyasha from her garden. "It seems ye are attempting to destroy my home!"  
"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped. "I'm just waiting up here for Kagome to come back."  
Kaede sighed and returned to her work, shaking her head.

Inuyasha watched silently as Miroku and Sango left, heads close together in deep conversation. He began to doze off, and then woke up with a start as a scream pierced the air. He leaped off of the hut and shot towards it, golden eyes annoyed. But they became determined as he found a demon attacking a group of children. Unsheathing his sword, he snarled, "Hey! Leave them alone!"

"I'm eating," the demon snarled with a sneer, reaching for a child.

The kid screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Inuyasha growled, throwing a carefully aimed Wind Scar at it. The demon's arm went flying, and children screamed; Inuyasha winced. They would definitely be scarred for life.

The demon roared in fury and charged, only to be cut in half by an enormous boomerang. Sango caught the recoiling weapon, asking, "You guys okay?"

All the kids nodded, sniffling as they ran over to Miroku and Sango and began babbling. Inuyasha glanced down at a tug on his hakama, blinking at a kid. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you, puppy guy!" The kid said, beaming up at him before running off after his friends.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome sipped at her soda, sighing. After this, she'd be leaving for the feudal era once more. Her attention was diverted when Eri said curiously, "So…Kagome. When's your boyfriend coming back for a visit?"

"Oh, Inuyasha? He'll be back sometime soon, I'm guessing," Kagome mused, smiling as she sipped at her drink. "I actually have to go, now. I was supposed to meet up with him. Sorry guys." Her friends laughed and bid her farewell, and Kagome was soon walking towards the store.

Kagome took a large sip of her drink as she stepped outside, hearing it slurp. She laughed at herself, and then blinked when it was suddenly gone. "What the-"  
Inuyasha stood there, scowling and holding the cup between two claws. "What the hell is this?"

"…sit!"

"OW! DAMN IT, KAGOME, THAT HURT!"

"WELL IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!"  
When she saw the crowd gathering, Kagome cursed, grabbing his arm and dragging him in the direction of her home. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I came to get you. You always take too long."

Kagome glared, and then groaned. "Let's go," she muttered, turning and ignoring him.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha demanded, noticing the slowly setting sun and hurrying after her. He was nervous. Hopefully what Kagome said about there being no demons in this era was true. It was the night of the new moon, after all.


	11. Back Home Part 2

Inuyasha sat at the foot of Kagome's bed, watching as she scribbled in this thing she called a notebook. "Kagome," he growled, waving at her pencil. "What the hell is it? It's _loud._"

"It's a pencil, Inuyasha," Kagome retorted, impatient. "It's not as loud as you," she added turning back to her work. "Now hush. I have a test tomorrow and I need to study."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a huff. "Whatever." He watched as she scribbled 'notes' down in her 'notebook'. When he glanced out the window, he cursed. The sun was going down.

"You should really watch your language," Kagome chided. "There's a kid in this house, you know, and Momma's not exactly happy when you curse."

"Keh." The hanyou snarled, climbing to his feet with an almost panicked look. "I'm heading back. I'm coming to get you tomorrow though."

"Why?" Kagome demanded with a frown.

He rolled his eyes again, replying, "Your time is boring and reeks."

"Yeah, right," Kagome retorted. "Why?"

"In case you've forgotten," he drawled with exaggerated patience, glaring at her with furious eyes. "It's the new moon."

"Oh," Kagome groaned, face palming. "Why didn't you say so? Stay here, it's safer." Not that she'd admit it, but she had definitely forgotten about said new moon. "We don't have any demons here."

"Yeah, you do. You're forgetting about the Noh Mask."

Kagome's mind drifted back to the demon and she grimaced, shuddering as she said, "Well it's dead and other than that, we have no demons."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes once again and sighed. "Fine. Tonight only. We head back after that test tomorrow though, got it?"

"Yes," Kagome sighed. "We've already been through this." She returned to her work. When she shot him a glance again, she pouted. His dog ears were gone, as was his silver hair and golden eyes; all had been replaced with his human self. She adored all sides of Inuyasha, yes…but she really did prefer his half-demon self.

"What are you looking at?" the human Inuyasha demanded.

"Never mind," Kagome murmured, returning to her work again.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He didn't feel comfortable in his mortal state, especially in Kagome's strange 'modern' time. What if one of those metal machines attacked her? Or one of those glowing lighting things did? Then he wouldn't be able to protect her! He felt his panic bubbling up within him, his breathing coming in short pants. He needed to focus; he forced himself to calm down, taking large breaths and releasing them until he was relaxed.

"_Supper!"_

Inuyasha jumped, leaping to his feet with a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, eyes wide.

"Chill," Kagome soothed standing and stretching. "Stay here, I'll come up here and we can in my room so Momma and Jii-chan don't freak out on you."

As the door closed, Inuyasha gave a slight smile.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu, watching as it just barely skimmed Miroku on Kirara. "I'm done for the day," she called, catching her weapon and glancing at the black sky.

Miroku gave a sigh of relief as Kirara set down and he climbed off. "Good. Why do you need to practice? You don't need. You're good already." Miroku told her, pride lighting his gaze as he looked over at the woman.

"I know," Sango whispered, tilting her head back to look up at the stars. "It helps me feel better about Kohaku, that's all."

Miroku gently drew the woman up to his side, reassuringly rubbing her shoulder. "I know it hurts now, Sango, but life goes on," he told her. "Kohaku's happy now; just think of that, alright?"

Sango leaned on him, tightening her grip on her weapon's leather strap, giving a sigh. "I know."

Miroku smiled, nudging her towards Kaede's. Now that his Wind Tunnel was gone, he could safely assure everyone that he would live. Of course, he felt slightly hurt that nobody had cared to ask him if it was gone; but he decided that didn't matter. All as long as Sango agreed to be the mother of his children and his wife…his gaze drifted to her rear and he grinned, groping her.

_Crack!_

Some things, he decided, would definitely not change.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Eat, Kagome."

"I am! Jeez, I don't scarf down my food, thank you. I enjoy it."

"If you don't eat it fast, it gets cold."

Kagome took another bite of the delicious stew her mother had made, "Relax, Inuyasha. You're being strange."

"Excuse me for keeping an eye on things," the half-demon snarled, glaring furiously at her as he looked out the window. Was the sky just a hint of pink?

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh."

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome asked, pushing her food away, her tone wary.

Inuyasha finally turned his full attention on the distressed miko. "What do you mean?"

"We've defeated Naraku, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her eyes soft as she looked at the half-demon. "Naraku's dead. The Shikon no Tama is gone. There's no point in me going back."

Inuyasha stiffened, his eyes becoming round. "B-but Sango and Shippo want you to come back, and Miroku needs someone to keep him in check!" He blurted. "You wouldn't do that…" …_would you?!  
_

"No," Kagome reassured, smiling gently. "I'd miss a certain idiot too much."

Inuyasha relaxed, though he muttered, "Yeah, right. You could care less about us. You just want to go see Kouga."

"…sit."

Inuyasha growled, glaring up from the ground. "What the hell, Kagome!" He raged.

"Listen to me," she snapped, her cheeks red and her eyes furious as she clenched her teeth. "I. Don't. Like. Kouga."

The half-demon-turned-human looked away. "Course not."

Kagome opened her mouth to make a retort, and then felt bad as he flinched. She edged closer, gently touching his arm. "Sorry."

He scowled. "You should be, wench."

Kagome sighed, pulling back. "I know."

Inuyasha now became confused, looking at her with a frown as he demanded, "What do ya mean "I know"?"

Kagome smiled faintly, leaning on her bed and looking at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "I have a lot of things to be sorry for."

Inuyasha groaned, realizing what she was talking about. He moved over to her side and firmly shook her. "Don't start, wench. I told you. It's not your fault."

"Doesn't mean I've forgiven myself," she said softly.

"Well there's nothing to be sorry for," Inuyasha told her, spirits lifted; the sun was rising, definitely.

"Yes there-"

Her protest was cut off as he snarled, "Kagome! Shut up for a minute and listen to me! I don't care about that anymore, stupid! As long as you're not hurt, it doesn't matter." _Damn! Too much!_

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha…" She gave a smile.

He turned away, cheeks tinted pink. "Keh."

Kagome's smile grew and she gently touched his arm, getting his attention. Just as he turned back to her, she pressed a sweet and gentle kiss to his lips, and then pulled back, patting his head like a dog's. "Thanks."

Inuyasha gaped at her, and then stammered, turning away, "K-keh. Stupid."

"The sun's coming up!" Kagome said cheerfully. "And I didn't get any studying done again…"

"No test then?" he asked hopefully, eyes gleaming.

"No test," she replied firmly, her voice slightly slurred as she watched him transform back. His black hair bled silver, his gentle brown eyes becoming a striking gold. One of his doggy ears twitched when he heard a soft snore come from Kagome. She'd fallen asleep on him! "Kagome…" he murmured, eyes affectionate as she sighed in her sleep, leaning heavily against him. The half-demon pulled the young woman into his lap, arms going around her and resting his chin on her head as he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.


	12. She Returns

Inuyasha snarled eyes furious as he glared at the demon before them. "Let her go!" He demanded, his sword flashing as he swung it, sending a Backlash Wave at it. He grinned when all heads but one was cut off of the hydra. And they didn't grow back again either.

Kagome screamed as she was suddenly released, disappearing under the waves of the water; Inuyasha panicked until he saw her resurface, swimming easily towards the shore.

The Inutachi group had been wondering around on rumors of a demon in a lake. And when they found it? All hell had broken loose; it'd quickly managed to get its jaws around Kagome, and Kagome had been in too much shock to do anything. Her bow had fallen into the water.

Inuyasha leaped to the girl's aid as she coughed and choked on the dirty lake water, gently rubbing her back to help her as he murmured in her ear, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kagome rasped, patting his arm reassuringly.

Inuyasha stood, glaring at the demon. "You're dead," he snarled, raising his Tetsusaiga. The demon, in return, thought better of its previous decision to attack. Suddenly submerging itself, it spat, _You will pay for this. You will regret this when Master hears…_

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, right. I won't regret sh-"

The demon snarled, cutting him off and submerging itself completely, vanishing.

Kagome grimaced at her soaked clothing, then rummaged in her backpack searching for dry clothes. When she found none, she groaned, murmuring, "Guess I'm going like this."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sighing as he removed his haori and tossed it at her. "Use this, stupid."

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes full of her gratefulness before she disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha pricked his ears, listening for her with nervous eyes. She always managed to get herself into trouble; he didn't need her getting killed while changing.

Miroku, who'd been forced to use his staff while they were fighting, went to walk after her eagerly, and then paused when Sango hissed, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Err…" he sighed. "Nowhere," he said in a small voice.

Inuyasha waited patiently for his Kagome to return, his ears pricked and listening for her.

Sango gave a hidden smile, eyes soft as she watched the half-demon anxiously await the return of the girl. She knew that demons sometimes had people they were destined to get with. Intendeds. Inuyasha was just too stubborn to admit anything to Kagome. And then he was stuck, anxious, waiting to see if she'd come back.

Said girl suddenly appeared, his red haori wrapped around her, the sleeves tied behind her back much like an obi.

Sango didn't notice the way Inuyasha's eyes lightened at the sight of Kagome, and in his kimono none the less. He had it bad.

"Let's go," Kagome said cheerfully, beaming at everyone.

As the group left, they fell into a small order. Kagome was slightly behind however, having had to stuff her soaked clothes into her wet backpack. She glanced at the lake as she scooped the bag up, shuddered, and then froze as she heard: _You will pay for what you have done to my body. He's not dead…yet. And when he comes after you…you will go to Hell for all eternity for what you have done to me…_

Inuyasha heard a hiss and whirled around, eyes narrowing as he growled only to see Kagome running to catch up.

He was the only one to notice how pale Kagome looked, how frightened she was, but he chose to say nothing, just slowed to walk by her.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

When the group returned to Kaede's Village days later, Kagome was beyond relief. "This is great!" she said happily, "I can go home and change into some real clothes!"

Inuyasha huffed; he wasn't that upset over the fact that she still wore his haori…in fact he wouldn't have minded if she continued to wear it. At least when he got it back, it'd smell like her. He stopped when a scent hit his nose, taunting him. It was a scent he'd promised to forget. He glanced behind them, eyes curious. Was the owner…?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, noticing he'd fallen behind.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Keh." The half-demon grunted as he passed her and ducked inside.

Kagome frowned. She'd seen him staring off into the woods of 'his' forest. Probably smelled something, she guessed. They had heard rumors of a large white dog demon passing a few days earlier.

Kaede greeted them and then continued preparing her supper for everyone. It smelled great, and Kagome longed to help, but instead went over to the nearby hot springs for a bath, taking the miko clothing Kaede offered her.

Knowing where her friend had gone, Sango agreed silently to keep an eye on a certain monk. He'd once again began to stare at his right hand, the cover still on it. Her face paled. She, and certainly nobody else had noticed, the fact that he'd kept it on. "Miroku…?" she asked, sitting next to him on the floor.

Miroku quickly lowered his hand. "Yes, my dear, Sango?"

Sango frowned, poking at his arm. "What's wrong with your hand? Are you okay? If something's wrong, you can tell me and I won't tell anyone else!"

"Okay, okay, relax," Miroku murmured a hint of a smile on his face. _Finally_, someone was noticing. "Watch," he ordered, grasping the beads.

Sango froze.

"Relax," he murmured to her, slowly removing the prayer beads from his wrist. Then he showed her his hand, smiling gently.

Sango cringed away, preparing for the familiar wind, but when nothing came, examined it. "It's gone," she whispered. "It's gone!" She gave a laugh, throwing her arms around his neck.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling. All bitter feelings towards the woman vanished. Even if it had taken her weeks to notice, this was worth the hurt.

Kagome returned then, and noticed the monk cradling the slayer against him. She smiled softly and walked inside, acting like she hadn't noticed the two. Not seeing Inuyasha, she frowned, peeking outside and calling his name. Nothing. She was becoming worried; where could he be?!

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Said half-demon had decided to search for the scent he'd smelled earlier. Anxious, he shook his head, pausing in his search. It couldn't be… He growled softly. "Kikyo…"

But he continued following it. Something shot past him and he leaped to the side, bristling until he recognized a soul collector. He instantly was after it, growling. She was alive?!

His eyes widened as he came across the Goshinboku, a familiar woman resting among the roots, looking up into the branches. "Kikyo," he breathed. His eyes sparked furiously. This was the woman who had betrayed him once again, this time attempting to murder the one who'd helped him get his heart back, showing him that killing wasn't his only option.

Kikyo opened her eyes, giving a smile. "Ah, I see you came," she said softly, standing up with the aid of a soul collector. "I'm glad."

"How?" the half-demon whispered, then growled, "Kagome-"

"Kagome," Kikyo spat, interrupting him, her eyes gleaming with malice towards the said miko. "Do not speak that name in my presence."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, stepping closer.

Little did he know, but a certain miko had appeared, listening on the other side of the Goshinboku.

Kagome had been examining the tree, smiling at memories and searching for Inuyasha among its branches when she'd heard something. Hiding behind it, she'd been shocked when she heard Kikyo, and then eventually Inuyasha. Her heart was pounding, fear racing through her; the miko was terrified.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled, narrowing his eyes into slits. "I have something to…to tell you."

Kagome turned away, stumbling through the trees and back in the direction of her other friends. She grimaced as branches tore the miko clothing she wore, her eyes dull with pain. "How could he?" she whispered, a small whimper escaping her throat.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kikyo beamed as a soul collector appeared, informing her of Kagome's presence. Good. The girl would leave and now she would have Inuyasha. "Yes?"

Inuyasha took a breath then choked out, "How could you, Kikyo?" He growled furiously, clenching his teeth as they gnashed. "You tried to kill Kagome…the one who means the most to me." Kikyo's eyes widened at this and he straightened, voice firm as he said, "I promised you I'd go to Hell with you when Naraku was gone…but no. I take that back." He turned, giving a faint smile. "Kagome's my life now, Kikyo, and where she goes, I go."

The half-demon leaped into the trees, leaving a fuming Kikyo. _Too bad for him...she's long gone._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome stared into the well, biting her lip. She closed her eyes, forcing the pained tears back. _How could he…_ She smiled, glancing back. This was the moment he usually appeared, demanding a reason while he looked at her with the frightened eyes of a child, terrified she wouldn't come back.

But all there was happened to be silence. Nothing.

_Last chance…_

Nothing.

Kagome swung her legs over the lip of the well.

_Come on…come get me…please!_

Silence.

Kagome slipped through the well, closing her eyes as the warmth of time travel enveloped her, anguish in her heart.

She landed on the other side, smiling faintly. Never again…she refused to ever go through the well again.

"Oof!"

Kagome gasped, jumping in surprise when a familiar small shape fell off her shoulder, rubbing his head with a wince. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Shippo?!" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, tackling her legs with a whimper. "I'm sorry! You were leaving and I could smell you crying so me and Kirara followed you and then tried to follow you and then you landed on me and-"

Kagome blinked. "Kirara's here, too?"

Shippo nodded, looking up at her with wide green eyes as Kirara seemed to appear beside him, tails wagging.

"…oh my." Kagome breathed, a smile crossing her face. She picked both up and said, "Hold on." As they clung to her, she hauled herself out of the well and lay on her back, closing her eyes. "I can't believe…"

"Kagome?" Shippo whimpered, tugging on her hand.

Kagome gave a hysterical laugh. "I was leaving. I was supposed to leave all of the reminders behind, but instead I brought back two of the biggest ones, huh? How weird…"

"Err," Shippo exchanged a glance with Kirara, confused.

Kagome sniffed, covering her eyes as she used her aura as Kaede had taught, willing the well to close. She laughed softly as all of the magic within it vanished.

Now she just had to fix her heart.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha frowned as he felt something shift in the air around him. His ears pricked forward and he immediately darted forward, heading for Kaede's. He skidded to a halt in front of it, demanding, "Where's Kagome?"

Sango jumped in surprise from her place beside Miroku, eyes wide with confusion. "I don't know. She said something about finding you…"

Inuyasha could feel a whimper building up in his throat. _No, no, no, this can't be happening!_ Had she seen him go to Kikyo? Had she left just as quickly?

The half-demon darted in the direction of the well; his golden eyes sparking as he practically flew into the well, smelling her scent in it. He glanced up. Nothing but open sky and the chirps of birds. _No…no…NO!_ He leaped out and then back in, dropping to his knees when he realized it wasn't working. "NO!"  
He growled his eyes full of pain. "Kagome…no, no, no."

This could not be happening…

His Kagome was gone.

His wench was _gone._

His _life_ was _gone_!

And he couldn't get through to comfort her, reassure her that what she thought she'd seen was wrong!

"KAGOME!"


	13. The Dai itachi

Inuyasha stared at the well with angry smothering eyes, then turned and stormed past the anxious Sango and Miroku who'd come running at his yells. His golden eyes sparked with fury and he snarled, "Come on. We're going to talk to Kaede."

"Inuyasha," Sango protested, "I don't know what's going on but have you seen Shippo and Kirara? They've disappeared, Kagome, too!" She looked up at him frantic doe eyes and Inuyasha said bluntly, "Kagome's gone. For good unless we open the well."

Miroku blinked in surprise as Sango's face paled and she gave a small sob. "What happened?"

Inuyasha growled furiously, his hands clenching into angry fists as he snarled back, "Kikyo was somehow revived. I got…confused, and I went to go see her…" Sango's gaze became angry but Inuyasha stopped her, continuing with, "I told her I didn't want to see her again after what she did to Kagome, but Kagome had seen and didn't stop to pay attention…"

Sango groaned, shoving her hand through her bangs. "Not good," she muttered.

"It's not," Miroku agreed, "But where is Shippo and Kirara? They're gone, too."

Inuyasha jerked his head back at the well, eyes full of confusion. "With her I think. Their scents are in the well, too."

Sango's eyes widened and she panicked. "We need to get to them! If the well is sealed, we'll never see them again!" She grabbed Miroku's arm and began dragging him towards Kaede's. "Come on then! What are we standing around here for?!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome looked up at the ceiling with dull eyes, gently stroking the purring Kirara's head as tears ran down her cheeks. Shippo and Kirara had gotten through. How?! She was supposed to be able to live without reminders now! She had to make herself forget!

But how could she forget when there was Shippo's sweet and innocent face around?

As she watched Shippo snore peacefully, she frowned. "Can I control who comes through the well?" She murmured to herself, clenching her hand into a fist. She answered her own question. "I must be able to...it makes sense…"

Shippo stirred then and Kagome hushed herself, soothingly running her fingers through the kitsune's red hair. "What's wrong, Shippo? You should be sleeping, you silly boy."

Shippo blinked up at her with tired green eyes. He didn't understand why Kagome had tears running down her face, but he knew she was upset. He crawled up and curled up again by her head, yawning. "Nothin'." He slurred. "Why'd you come back, Kagome?"

"No reason, just missed my family," Kagome replied quietly.

"Oh." Shippo frowned, disbelieving. "Okay. Night, Kagome." He closed his eyes and was soon asleep once again, his snoring coaxing Kagome into sleep of her own.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

The next morning found Kagome eagerly getting dressed and ready for school. She was definitely happy. No more late work and make up tests! She could finally catch up and not have to worry about that idiot…she smacked herself. No thoughts of him!

"Where are you going, Kagome?!" Shippo called, panicking when he saw her getting ready to leave. He darted after her, crawling onto her shoulder.

"I have to go to school," Kagome explained, slipping on her brown shoes. When Shippo opened his mouth and Kirara mewled pitifully, she said, "No, you can't come. I'll…take you two home first." She picked both up, heading for the door. She happily walked across the grounds, heading for the Well.

Just as they reached the Well's shrine, the ground suddenly shook, causing Kagome to stumble and nearly fall flat on her face. "What the- what was that? Earthquake?"

Kirara snarled suddenly, leaping from Kagome's shoulder and transforming. "No, Kirara, you can't transform here!" Kagome gasped, and then stopped when the ground shook again. A hiss erupted from the trees nearby and Kirara nudged Kagome onto her back. Just as Kirara lifted into the air with Shippo and Kagome, an enormous mass of flesh crawled out, sniffing the air.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of an enormous weasel, her grip on Kirara's fur tightening. "What _is_ that?"

Shippo shook beside her, hiding in her arms. "That's the kind of demon that killed Momma!"

"I don't even have my arrows!" Kagome panicked. "I left them at Kaede's! Not good, not good!"

As the demon swiped its claws across the ground and at Kirara, Kirara leaped away. "Get away from the house so it doesn't destroy the house!" Kagome told Kirara. Kirara listened, leaping through the air and around the demon. She yelped when foam from its mouth landed on her skin, bubbling. "Ow!"

Shippo was frantic. "Should I go get Inuyasha?"

"No," Kagome said, just as panicked as Kirara roared furiously at the demon, leaping at it and burying her fangs in its flank before leaping away.

"But-"

"NO!" Kagome snarled at Shippo, tightening her grip around him. "No, you can't. Besides, he's chosen to not be with us, so no!"

Kirara's fangs suddenly latched into the demon's ear and foam spattered Kagome. Kagome screamed in pain as the demon's eyes lit with the fight of battle. It sent Kirara sprawling, and Kagome and Shippo rolled away to avoid the demon's paw and being crushed. "Kagome," Shippo gasped at the sight of his adopted mother.

His eyes became determined and Shippo threw himself away towards the well.

Kagome panicked. "Only Sango!" She shrieked. "Only Sango, not Inuyasha!"

Shippo gave a determined nod. "Alright!" Then he was gone.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Shippo jumped quickly into the well, throwing himself back into the Feudal Era. Before he knew it, he had landed was instantly in the air, a clawed hand wrapped around his tail. "Hey!" He squeaked, flailing. "Let me go!"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, narrowing his eyes. "And why do you smell like blood?"

Shippo snarled to the half-demon's surprise, burying his fangs in the half-demon's wrist. He yelped, dropping Shippo. The kitsune took off at a dead sprint, darting towards Kaede's. When he reached the hut, Shippo burst in, eyes wild and panting, "Sango…Kagome…needs help!"

Sango leaped to her feet, eyes wide with surprise. "Shippo?" Miroku said.

"_Dai…itachi_…youkai," Shippo gasped out. "Attacked us. Kagome's badly hurt."

"Where?" Sango demanded, tensing as she picked up Hiraikotsu.

"Sango," Miroku protested.

"Kagome's home," Shippo replied, darting outside. Then there was a squeal and Inuyasha appeared with a dark look.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded, growling furiously. "You're not leaving until I know, Sango."

"I suggest you do unless you want a dead miko," Sango spat, eyes sparking. She swatted at him with her weapon and he leaped away dropping Shippo. "Come on, Shippo!" They darted forwards.

When the duo reached the well, Shippo threw himself into it and Sango followed more cautiously, terrified. She wouldn't be able to go through! But too her surprise the sky vanished and she heard a fierce roar followed by a cry of pain, and she scrambled out. She threw the door open, then gasped in surprise at the differences.

Kagome's next cry of pain returned her attention to the problem, and she narrowed her eyes, face paling when she saw Kagome covered in burns. "Kirara, back off!" Sango shrieked, throwing Hiraikotsu.

Kirara leaped out of the way and Hiraikotsu quickly sliced through the demon.

Blood flew through the air, right over Kagome and Sango. Sango hissed in surprise, protecting herself from the blood. Kirara stood protectively over Kagome, but some still managed to splash her. After the blood stopped falling, Sango abandoned Hiraikotsu and darted over, her eyes round with terror. "Kagome?!"

Kagome was on her hands and knees, bright red splotches covering her body. She coughed, rasping desperately for air and Sango groaned. This could not be happening!

She'd seen this before.

Kagome was most definitely going to die.


	14. Dreams

A/N: Disclaimers as usual :D

Sango helped Kagome up. "Kagome, I think we should take you back to Kaede. She can get some herbs that-"

"No." Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "I-I can't go back to that time."

"Why ever not, Kagome?" Sango demanded, helping her to the door of her strange house.

"Inuyasha." Kagome muttered as if it made sense.

"What about him?"

"He…He was with…She's still…" Kagome mumbled, her voice becoming slurred slightly from exhaustion.

Sango hesitated, and then opened the door. She knew what Kagome meant, despite her crazy mumblings: Kikyou was back.

"Okay, Kagome." She said gently, looking around. "Where's your-"

"Who are you? And what's wrong with Nee-Chan?" A little boy asked, appearing beside her.

"I'm Sango." Sango said, introducing herself.

"I'm Souta." The boy replied. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she had some trouble with a demon outside." Sango said gently. She was finally meeting Kagome's little brother! "Can you show me where she sleeps?"

Souta nodded and started up some stairs. "Her room is up here!"

"Thank you, Souta." Sango thanked, helping Kagome up the stairs.

Kagome stumbled a few times, but they eventually made it to her bed.

Sango helped her get in, and then tucked the covers around her. "Shippou." She called.

"Yeah?" Shippou appeared.

"Go back to Kaede's and get some herbs for demon poison." She hesitated, then said, "Don't tell Inuyasha unless he's going to kill you, got it?"  
"Yeah, I'll go as quickly as possible." Shippou said, darting out of Kagome's window and outside. He shuddered at the dead demon, and then scurried into the shrine and down the well.

Reaching the other side, he scrambled up and out of the well, then over through the small amount of woods between the well and the village. When he emerged, he looked around for Inuyasha, and then hurried into Kaede's hut.

"Hello, Shippou. Where has Sango gone?" Kaede asked, noticing when he came in.

"Shhhh!" Shippou shushed, looking around.

"What's wrong with ye?" Kaede asked, glancing over.

"Is Inuyasha around?"

"No, he went off with Miroku to look for Sango." Kaede replied.

"Whew." Remembering why he had come, he hurriedly said, "I need some herbs for demon poison! Kagome got badly hurt."

"Why doesn't she come back then?"

Kaede asked, looking slightly confused.

"Err, she won't tell." Shippou muttered, looking away.

"Well, here ye are." Kaede said, shrugging and handing the young demon some herbs.

-oOo-

Eyes gleamed from the top of the hut, and Inuyasha growled at the conversation below him. Kagome was hurt, but she wouldn't come back! Why?

And why couldn't he get through the well?

As Kaede had said, Inuyasha had gone with Miroku to search for Sango. As with Kagome and Shippou, her scent had ended at the well. They had reached there in time to see Shippou rush away. Inuyasha had followed, and Miroku was just now emerging from the trees at the edge of the village.

"Damn." He hissed, watching as Shippou ran out with the herbs. If he couldn't go, he would make sure Shippou returned to the well safely.

He followed the young demon, his eyes narrowed. He also kept his hand on Tetsusaiga in case he had to use it.

When Shippou finally reached the well and leaped in, Inuyasha snarled to himself. It wasn't fair! They could see _her_ –he refused to think of her name, as he knew it would hurt but he couldn't? He was worried sick, but he couldn't reach her!

He settled down next to the well, forcing himself to be content with being near her by her scent.

-oOo-

_ She wondered around the small woods, her heart racing. She was sure she had just seen a demon. It had been in the form of a human…_

_ Quick! She saw it race by again, a flash of red. She instantly shot in the opposite direction. _

_ "Where are you going?" the demon demanded, stopping in front of her. _

_ "Why do you want to know? And who are you?" She challenged, glaring nervously at the demon._

_ "Have you lost your senses or something?" The demon sneered, smirking at her. "I knew you were stupid at sometimes, but not all the time, Kagome."_

_ She frowned. "That's not my name…"_ …is it?

_"Damn, you can be irritating. Yes, it is, unless Kagome died and you're her incarnation…" the demon's voice faltered at his own words. He actually seemed…upset._

_ "I'm not really sure what my name is right now." She said gently, hoping that he wouldn't attack her._

_ "Sure you do." The demon smirked again. "You're just scared."_

_ "Yeah right. Who are you anyway?"_

_ The demon's eyes became so furious, she was terrified he would draw Tetsusaiga from it's sheathe on his hip._

_ Tetsusaiga? Where had that name come from?_

_ "You must have hit your head hard, or something." He muttered. Glancing at her, he growled, "I'm Inuyasha, remember?"  
"Inuyasha? I don't remember that name…" _

_ He glared. "You're just messing with me. You're stupid if you believe I'm not going to do anything about it!"_

_ "Sit." She said, glaring back, then instantly wondering where that word had come from._

_ "What the hell was that for?" He demanded, sitting up and rubbing his head._

_ "For being rude." She snapped, turning around. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

_ "Wait! I'm sorry! Don't go!" _

_At the stress in his tone, she glanced backwards. "Why should I?"_

"_I've…You owe me." He said stubbornly. _

"_I _owe_ you? I don't owe you anything." She replied._

"_Sure you do. I've saved you plenty of times on my side of the well."  
"What are you talking about? I can't go through the well to some other time or something." She growled impatiently._

"_Sure you can. You do it all the time."_

"_What are you talking about? I don't even know you, much less what you're talking about!" She began walking away._

_A moment later, she was yanked backwards. "Let go!"_

"_No way. For some reason, I can't come back and get you. The well's blocked." _

"_Because I purposely blocked it, idiot." She snapped then frowned. She had purposely blocked it? How? _

"_Why? Why would you do that?" He snarled, looking hurt._

_Memories began to hit her full in the face. "Because you were with Kikyou, and you were going to tell her you hated me or something. Do I look stupid, Inuyasha?"  
"Sometimes." Inuyasha grumbled, looking away. So she _had_ seen him. "And I wasn't going to tell her that. I told her I was taking back what I said about going to hell with her. That I needed to be by you."_

"_You're just lying about that." She rolled her eyes, the russet color annoyed. _

"_Fine, go back then." Inuyasha snarled, flinging her arm away with so much force that she toppled over. _

"_Hey, that hurt!" She said accusingly, eyes burning with tears._

"_I'm sorry; I didn't know you wanted to come back." He replied sarcastically._

"_I'm sorry for blocking the well, happy?"_

"_Maybe."  
"Inuyasha?"_

"_What now?"_

"_Can…you come to my time?"_

"_What, remembering now?" He taunted, glaring at her._

"_Never mind, sorry for asking." She said, regretting her words._

"_Fine."_

"_Fine what?" She asked, glancing at him._

"_I'll come." He replied, looking guilty._

"_I'm glad." She said with a smile, and then the dream vanished._

A/N: Sort of proud of this :D Next chapter coming soon!


	15. Her Time

A/N: Disclaimers, and please review :D I like to know what could be fixed, if you like it, etc.

-oOo-

Sango set a 'washcloth' on Kagome's head. She hadn't woken up for a while, almost two days. She knew the people back home would be frantic.

Kagome scared Sango when she suddenly groaned. Her eyes flickered open, unfocused. "Sango?"

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango braced herself for the usual craziness that came with the poison of these demons.

"Sango, could you…bring Inuyasha?" Kagome faltered, the words exhausting her.

"Oh. Of course." Sango said, surprised.

Kagome sighed, willing the well open, before falling asleep again.

-oOo-

Inuyasha woke up from his doze, confused. He'd fallen asleep next to the well?

He leaped up, remembering the dream. He'd been with Kagome, and she'd said some pretty strange stuff. Almost like she hadn't remembered he or who she was… the only thing she _had_ remembered was "sit". But she'd also said she had been able to shut the well. Could she control it?

He peered into it, looking curious. He supposed it was possible. He decided to see if he could go through.

Just as he was about to leap in, there was a blinding light. He leaped back, rubbing his eyes.

When he opened them, Shippou was scrambling out. "Oh, Inuyasha!" He said worriedly.

"What's going on with Kagome, Shippou? I'm not stupid; I know she's sick or something." Inuyasha growled, wanting to strangle the demon that had surprised him.

"Sango will tell you. Sango said that Kagome asked her to get you, so I came instead. Kagome-Kagome's really sick, Inuyasha." Shippou began to tear up. His eyes watered in sadness. He was really worried about the girl. What would they do if she…

"What are we waiting for?" Inuyasha snapped, grabbing him and leaping in. "Let's go before she gets worse."

-oOo-

Sango tucked hair behind her ear. Kagome was steadily getting worse. She would probably die in a few more hours. She had started mumbling in her sleep, just like the other demon slayers had before they had died.

Kagome would die. Unless they found some cure for it. She gently patted Kagome's head.

Sango sighed and climbed to her feet as Kagome's mom came in. "Is she any better?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Higurashi. No better than before."

"Oh, dear." Kagome's mom sighed, walking over and smoothing Kagome's hair.

"Don't worry. I'm…I'm sure she'll be okay." Sango reassured her, voice betraying her sadness.

"Thanks for all you've done, dear." The woman thanked Sango, then left.

Sango returned to taking care of Kagome, only to hear a knock on the door moments later. "What?" She said, irritated. Souta had come every five minutes to see if his 'Nee-Chan' was any better.

"What the hell did I do this time?" And irritated voice replied. Inuyasha slammed the door open, only wincing slightly at the sound the slamming door made.

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped in surprise.

Inuyasha looked around, silently breathing in Kagome's scent. Then his narrowed eyes caught sight of Kagome. "What happened?"

"A demon attacked and Kagome got hit with some poison." Sango said, giving him a short version.

"Damn, this is why she needs to stay with us. Then we can protect her." Inuyasha growled, walking over to the bed to look down at Kagome.

"Err, come on Shippou. Let's…go get some clean 'washcloths'." Sango said, knowing that Inuyasha didn't want them around.

When they had left, Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome. "Look what you've gotten yourself into now." He said, rolling his eyes.

When Kagome's eyes flickered again, his breath caught. "Kagome?"

"Inu…yasha?" She murmured, struggling to focus her eyes.

Inuyasha almost smiled in relief. She was okay, for the moment at least. He could smell the poison in her. "Why the hell did you go back here? You knew there was a demon or something. You're not _that_ stupid."

"Be nice." She continued to murmur, her eyes almost fluttering shut again.

"Hey, stay awake." He answered, putting annoyance in his tone. "You blocked the well for three days. The least you can do is stay awake to have a simple conversation."

"Inuyasha…sorry."  
"Shut up already." Inuyasha snapped, his tone really annoyed now.

Kagome continued faintly, eyes shut. "I saw you with Kikyou and blocked the well somehow. I shouldn't have done that."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha's voice became slightly panicky. "Don't apologize. It's not like you're dying or anything."

Her eyes opened. "Don't pretend. I know I probably will. And it's my own fault."

"Stop." Inuyasha growled, voice quavering. She couldn't die, not after he'd told Kikyou to go away. He'd done that for her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was exhausted, but she forced her eyes open. "Come closer for a second."

Inuyasha hesitated then leaned over.

Kagome, hands shaking, reached over and, to his surprise, pulled the rosary beads off of his neck. "There. Now you don't have to worry about them."

"Damn it, Kagome, I said to-" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"At least I won't be able to make you sit." Kagome mused quietly.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Inuyasha yelled, cursing himself as tears started to appear on his cheeks.

Kagome sighed, going quiet. Her eyes had fluttered shut.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha gently prodded her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Sango peered in. "Is everything alright? We heard yelling."

"Yeah. Sango…is she really going to…die?" He sighed, looking down at Kagome.

"It's most likely. Only one demon slayer has survived this kind of poison. From what we've seen and this is bad, it eats you from the inside out pretty much."

Inuyasha winced. Kagome was in a lot of pain, by the sound of it.

"You stay up here and watch her. Shippou and I are going back for a day or two to get more herbs." Sango said, adding silently, _and to see poor Miroku, who's all by himself_.

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on her."

Sango didn't say anything about the tears on his cheeks that she had seen, and left.

-oOo-

Hours later, it was dawn and Inuyasha was still silently watching. Kagome murmured something in her sleep, startling him out of his silent vigil.

Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. No matter what, he would not let anything take her away from him. Not this time.

Kikyou had been killed by Naraku. No way would he let anyone take Kagome's life.

A/N: Depressing for myself XD Anyways, good news 8D Dance and school are almost over and then I'll put like ten chapters a day up! If you have any small ideas for a plot, send a message to me and I can use it in the story, with a bit more detail. ;) Anyways, next chapter coming….soon XD


	16. Waking Up

A/N: Disclaiming all Inuyasha characters.

-oOo-

Inuyasha had been beside Kagome for a couple days now, and she wasn't getting any better. But at least she wasn't getting worse. She drifted in and out of sleep, her mumblings starting to stop.

As the sun began to rise again on the fifth or sixth day, she actually opened her eyes all the way instead of barely opening them.

"Hey, Kagome." He said, glancing at her.

"Inuyasha? How did you get here? And why are you here?" Kagome questioned. Her voice remained strong.

Inuyasha's breath caught and he started in surprise. She sounded better, and her scent wasn't as bad…was she getting healthier. "You don't remember? You really are stupid." He scorned. "You got attacked by a demon and asked me to come here."

"I see." Kagome sighed. She then began to struggle to sit up.

"Hey, be careful." Inuyasha said, jumping up. His heart raced. She wasn't already tired! "You're going to feel sick again if you keep this up."

"Where are Shippou and Sango?" Kagome asked, almost seeming to blush when the half demon helped her sit up.

"They went back. I told them to keep Miroku company instead of bringing him here."

Kagome almost sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I don't want the lecher here in my time. He'd get sent to jail."

"What's jail?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head like a curious dog.

"I'll explain some other time." Kagome said, waving his question off with a hand. "Now go home."

"Wha-what? But you told me to come!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at her.

"Yeah, because I was sick and deluded. I saw Kikyou. I'm not going back." Kagome snapped.  
"Kagome! What are you _talking_ about? I told Kikyou I wasn't going to hell with her, and you have to come back!"

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Sure you do! If you're worried about her attacking you again, I'll protect you." As he said this, Inuyasha turned away to hide his face.

"No you wouldn't." Kagome said bitterly. "You would go after her, just like always."

"You know what, you can decide. I'll leave for a few days, and when I come back, you'll have decided whether or not you're coming back." He snapped, slamming her window open.

Kagome froze. "You-you don't have to leave."

"So I can let you accuse me of more stuff? No way! I'm leaving for now." Inuyasha snorted.

Determined to make him stay so she could scold him and apologize properly, Kagome struggled to get out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha snapped, anger being replaced by worry.

"You aren't going anywhere, got it?" Kagome snapped back, stopping to glare at him.

"I'd like to see you make me." Inuyasha taunted.

"I have the perfect way to make you stay." Kagome mused, smiling 'innocently'. "I just have to say 'sit' a bunch of times."

Inuyasha's face hit the ground. "Ouch!"

"See? I won't do it now, because you'll go right through the floor, but I can say that over and over and over again to make you stay." Kagome said brightly.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Fine, I'll stay. You don't have to say 'it' all the time." He snarled louder, glaring at Kagome.

"You will? Great!" Kagome slumped back onto her bed. _Now_ she was exhausted.

"Do you mind if I go tell the others you're getting better though?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Only if I can go with you." Kagome said in reply, wanting to get out of her bed.

"You don't give up, do you?" Inuyasha said, exasperated. "You're not leaving until you're completely better."

"I'm fine." Kagome lied. To tell the truth, pain was ripping through her like knives. Every movement hurt worse than the one before, but she forced herself to act normal for Inuyasha. She could tell he was worried.

"Fine. Get on my back and we'll go to the well." Inuyasha sighed, looking at her in frustration.

Kagome forced herself out of her bed, staggering slightly.

Inuyasha caught her arm to steady her before she fell, eyes concerned. "I don't know that you should be up yet."

"I'm fine, I said." Kagome snapped, taking her pain out on Inuyasha. She climbed onto his back, and he carried her down the house's stairs. "Where are Momma and Souta?"

"They went grocery shopping with your grandpa, though I have no idea what this 'grocery shopping' is." Inuyasha answered.

"That's going to buy food." Kagome told him, wincing as she was jostled.

Inuyasha felt her wince, and frowned. When they reached the well, he carefully and gently leaped in.

They reappeared at the other side in a flash of light. Inuyasha gently leaped out, carefully setting down beside it.

Kagome gasped a bit, almost falling off of Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha didn't bother to hide his concern. She would figure it out eventually.

"I'm. Fine." She stressed the two words with exaggerated patience, though her voice was slightly strained from pain.

"Okay." Inuyasha started walking towards the village, still carrying Kagome. Noting how she didn't ask to walk, he began to think.

When they reached the village, he gently set her down outside of Kaede's hut. "Hey!" He called into the hut.

"Inuyasha, you're home!" Shippou's voice cheered, then saddened. "Does that mean…?"

"No, Kagome's fine, or so she says." Inuyasha added the last part with sarcasm. "She's with me, in fact."

Kagome flinched visibly when Shippou launched himself out of the hut and into her arms. "Kagome! You're okay!"

"I missed you, too, Shippou." Kagome smiled, hugging the fox demon lightly.

"Kagome, I know you're lying." Sango said sternly, coming out of the hut after Miroku.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango curiously.

"This happened to the demon slayers sometimes too. They would seem all fine, but in truth they didn't feel fine at all. They hurt at every little movement."

"I'm not in pain." Kagome forced out through gritted teeth. She had to seem fine. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Inuyasha by death.

"Her scent seems better." Inuyasha volunteered.

Sango shook her head, but shrugged. "Fine, but be careful."

Shippou suddenly leaped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Oh, and we're leaving tomorrow, Kagome. Some villager appeared earlier and said that some demon had appeared, searching for some jewel called the "Kurai hōseki.""

A/N: Once again: surprise! Small thing for next chapter ;) We'll be seeing someone a lot of you have been missing!


	17. The Truth

A/N: Disclaiming all Inu characters…sadly.

-oOo-

The group had begun traveling the day before. Sango kept a close eye on Kagome, though Inuyasha did as well. If what Sango said was true, that had to be why the girl was always riding on Kirara.

"Let's stop for the night." Inuyasha sighed, noting how Kagome's eyelids kept drooping.

"No, we can keep going." Kagome argued, glaring over.

"So you can fall off of Kirara?" Inuyasha snapped. "No way."

"Come on, just keep going."

"Fine. We'll go until we reach the end of this forest." Inuyasha said grudgingly.

Kagome smiled smugly, and they began to move again.

"Damn girl." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He walked slightly behind Kirara and Kagome, and he knew Sango and Miroku had noticed how he never left her side. "Shouldn't be moving."

"Cheer up, Inuyasha." Kagome said with forced cheerfulness. "No need to be grumpy!"

"Keh! I'll do what I want." Inuyasha growled, looking away and into the woods.

"Sure you will." Kagome said with another smile, and then winced at nothing.

Noticing the wince, Inuyasha stopped. "Kagome, we're stopping rather you like it or not."

"No. We can keep going."

"Like hell we are."

"Leave me alone. I'll go for however long I'm able to."

"Damn it, Kagome. We're stopping." He snapped.

Miroku sighed at the twosome, who was arguing again. "Gosh, let's just stop for the night."

"No, if Kagome wants to we should keep going." Sango said to Miroku.

"Sango, are you blind? Kagome's still sick. Inuyasha knows it, too. Look at how lightly she's holding onto Kirara." Miroku said softly.

Sango glanced over as Miroku spoke. "You're right. Let's stop." Over to the arguing Kagome and Inuyasha, she called, "We're stopping!"

"Fine." Kagome grumbled, losing the argument.

"Come on, Kagome. Sango will make some dinner." Inuyasha held out a hand to help her off of Kirara.

But Kagome waved his hand away and leaped down on her own. Instantly, her knees gave way and she gasped in pain. Black edged the edges of her vision for more than a few moments –until something warm steadied her.

"Kagome. Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped, shaking her lightly.

"I'm fine." Kagome shrugged off his hands, and then walked over to where the others were making a fire with only a little staggering.

Inuyasha was close behind, watching silently.

-oOo-

Kagome yawned after finishing her food, and then laid down in one of the sleeping bags they had brought. She closed her eyes to sleep. She had settled down a bit away from everyone else.

A sudden prickling sensation hit her neck, and Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up. The others hadn't noticed anything. She shrugged and lay back down.

But when it came a second time, it was accompanied by a sharp jabbing pain to her neck.

Kagome gasped in pain, shooting into a sitting position.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard a gasp, and he looked at Kagome. She was gasping for breath, holding her neck. He got up and leaped over, landing next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kagome croaked, but he could tell she was lying. Her usual sparkling russet gaze was dull from pain, and a sharp disgusting scent had mixed with hers. It made him wrinkle his nose.

"Don't lie." Inuyasha snapped, fighting the urge to slap her. She was getting on his last nerve with all of her lying lately. "Kagome, I'm not stupid. I know you're hurting from that poison stuff."

"No, I'm-"

"I said, DON'T LIE." Inuyasha snarled suddenly, eyes smoldering with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Fine, it hurts every time I move. But right now, my neck and throat are going numb. Happy?" Kagome snapped, glaring at the half demon.

"Why didn't you say so?" Inuyasha sighed, anger fading.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered, lying back down. "I'm going to sleep."

"Whatever."

-oOo-

The next day was worse, or Kagome was worse to be more specific.

Worried, Inuyasha was the one who carried her. He noticed her breath becoming shorter and full of more gasps. Her skin was always cold, and she was always pale. "Damn."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, glancing up from Miroku's shoulder.

"We need to stop." Inuyasha said, stopping where he was. "Kagome's…I think she's…" His voice faltered.

"Of course we can stop." Sango said gently, and Inuyasha laid the girl on the ground in response.

Inuyasha crouched beside her as soon as he had laid her down. "Kagome?"

Kagome remained silent.

Inuyasha cursed, reaching over and gently shaking her. "Kagome."

Kagome's breath had begun to come and go with tiny gasps, making Inuyasha have to strain to hear it. "Damn it, Kagome, WAKE UP!"

Even Miroku and Sango were able to hear the panic in Inuyasha's voice. "Let's go. He needs to be alone." Sango whispered, picking up Kirara and Shippou. Miroku nodded and they left.

"Kagome, please." Inuyasha begged, noticing with a wince that tears had appeared…again.

Kagome sighed, words barely audible. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, stop this stupid act." Inuyasha snapped, hoping she would just get up and have been pretending.

Kagome sighed again. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and then shut.

And then her breathing stopped at the same time her heart stopped.

A/N: I lied. That special character will come NEXT chapter. I made myself cry XD And I apologize that this chapter was so short .


	18. The Swords Wishes

A/N: Disclaiming all ;)

-oOo-

Inuyasha froze. He didn't move from his spot, even as Kagome's body began to become cold. With a sudden violent movement, he was on his feet, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"DAMN IT!" He snarled, hurling a Wind Scar away from them.

The Wind Scar sliced through trees like they were tooth picks.

Inuyasha's face was streaked with pained tears, and his golden eyes gleamed dangerously. He was tempted to throw his sword away and see if he could go full demon, but shook his head. Kagome would have hated that.

Inuyasha stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground, dropping to his knees. "Damn it." He cursed again, punching the ground.

He had lost the battle. It was his fault she was now… He had betrayed her trust, and had broken his own promise to himself. He had said he would protect her, and here he was with Kagome, dead, beside him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered, facing away from her body.

-oOo-

He narrowed his eyes, a clawed hand reaching to cover his quivering and shaking sword.

He had left his companions behind as soon as the sword had started shaking like it was. They were camped a ways away.

"Quiet." He ordered the sword, his words coming out in a snarl as he smelled a familiar scent. It was that half demon and his companion, the strange mortal girl. But there was another touch to her scent now. One of death.

"So this is what you want." He talked to the sword. If he hadn't been known for killing mercilessly, demons and mortals alike would have laughed.

The sword gave a violent jerk.

"Quiet down, Tenseiga." The demon spat at the sword, glaring spitefully at it. "I will do as you wish. I, Sesshoumaru, will not back down from a challenge."

-oOo-

Inuyasha's head whipped up at a familiar scent, his ears twitching wildly. "Why the hell is he here?" He snarled to himself and to the body beside him.

Inuyasha gave into the idea in his mind, and tossed Tetsusaiga away. It was useless now. Why should he use it when he couldn't protect Kagome?

"Come out, Sesshoumaru. I know you're there." He snarled, claws gleaming.

Inuyasha's brother stepped out of the trees. His silver hair gleamed in the sun light, the white fur floating down his back. His armor gave a harsh light to Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha snarled. "What the hell do you want?"  
Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment, and then said, "I have come because of Tenseiga. It ordered me here."

Inuyasha's defense went back a bit. "Tenseiga did?"

"I see it would be no use, as you obviously want me to kill you." Sesshoumaru continued, acting as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken out.

Just then, the Tenseiga gave another jerk. Sesshoumaru looked down at it, and then drew the slim sword. He was instantly able to see the creatures of Hell, who were surrounding Inuyasha's mortal companion.

Inuyasha noticed, and snarled as Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome's body. "Stay away from her!" His voice was full of defense and fury, eyes gleaming dangerously.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, standing over Kagome's body. The girl had been very alive when they had last met, as she had shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru. Now she seemed helpless to defend herself against the demon he felt coming as well as the poison still in her.

That was what Tenseiga wanted. To cleanse the girl of the poison. So Inu No Taisho's spirit still remained in the Tenseiga, wishing Sesshoumaru to help his brother.

A roar erupted from the forest around the two brothers and Kagome's body.

Inuyasha snarled at the roar, reeling around to face it.

An enormous dragon appeared in the trees, eyes gleaming. _A dead mortal, a hanyou, and a youkai. You will all make a nice meal._

Inuyasha snarled again, pulling Tetsusaiga's sheathing from his hip. "Shut up."

Sesshoumaru re-sheathed his Tenseiga, and then drew the Bakusaiga. Its power was strong, as usual, almost as strong as Tetsusaiga.

The demon's eyes gleamed. _You will put up a fight?_

"No way in Hell are you taking Kagome's body." Inuyasha growled, throwing a Wind Scar.

_I must finish this. _Sesshoumaru decided. _The Tenseiga demands that I revive the mortal._ He then swung the Bakusaiga, its power combining with the Tetsusaiga's.

The demon snarled in surprise, then vanished.

"Is it dead?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"It is not dead, Inuyasha. It has merely vanished." Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga again.

Inuyasha scrambled over to be next to Kagome's body, eyes smoldering with fury. "I told you to not come near her."

Sesshoumaru once again ignored his brother, and swung the Tenseiga.

Inuyasha braced himself to see Kagome's body sliced. But, to his surprise, the Tenseiga appeared to do nothing. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru smugly sheathed his sword again. He turned without a word and vanished into the trees.

Inuyasha watched after, confused. What had he done to Kagome? An ear twitched when he heard movement beside him. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and then returned his attention to Kagome as her scent changed once more.

It became her normal scent; the deadly poison's sent fading. Had Sesshoumaru used the Tenseiga to save her for him? No. _Tenseiga demanded I come._ The Tenseiga had wished it.

When he body beside him gave a small movement, Inuyasha started in surprise.

Kagome stirred, eyes blinking open.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down upon her, eyes astonished.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" Kagome's voice came softly.

Was this a trick? Inuyasha decided against the question, as warmth was returning to Kagome. "You…you died. Then Sesshoumaru revived you."

"He did?" Kagome looked shocked as she struggled to sit up. "Why?"

"Apparently the Tenseiga wanted to save you." Inuyasha said softly, helping her sit up. Then, to Kagome's surprise, he pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Don't do that again." He said gruffly, crushing her to him.

"Do what?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Don't leave this time angry at someone and then die, got it?" Inuyasha growled.

"I promise I won't." Kagome sighed, snuggling as close as she could.

Sango and Miroku watched silently from the trees, a soft smile playing on their lips. The two had become close over their travels, and this was proof.

Both gasped, however, when Inuyasha suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against Kagome's for a moment.

Kagome blinked, surprised, a blush running along her cheeks. "Inu…Inuyasha." She stammered, pulling away in shock.

"Come on. Let's go to the others." Inuyasha said, pulling her up as he stood up. Then they walked over to where Sango and Miroku acted as if they had seen nothing, Inuyasha's warm hand wrapped around Kagome's cold one.

A/N: Surprise! I myself surprised myself XD I didn't know my thoughts were going to make them kiss . Anyways, this time I'm going to need at least three to four reviews before I update the next "fluffy" chapter. XD


	19. A Strange Disappearence

A/N: Was doing another fluffy chapter, but it'll take too long that'll come later XD Anyways, thanks to thegirlwhoovercametime, as they gave me this idea for a fluffy chapter ;) Not as fluffy as it should be, but its not really related to any plots XD Disclaimers.

Inuyasha sighed, leaning against the tree. They had once again been traveling, though Kagome had nearly cried while begging to go home. Inuyasha had refused, saying it was too dangerous. Kagome had gotten irritated and said her usual command before stalking off.

"Damn Kagome." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inyasha, go find her already." Miroku called up. "She's probably lost again or something."

"No way in hell am I going to look for her!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Fine, _I _will go look for her." Sango sighed, picking up her Haraikotsu. "Come on, Kirara."

-oOo-

Kagome _was_ lost, but for another reason then wondering around. She was trying to get back to the well, but had somehow ended up running from some demon. "Ow!" She yelped, feeling some thorns scratch her cheek.

She ducked as the demon swiped at her. It was a _Kuma oni_, or a bear demon. It's claws were the size of Kagome herself.

Kagome, lost in thought, tripped over a root. She groaned. She was dead for sure.

The demon raised its paw again to finish Kagome off, its eyes gleaming dangerously…when suddenly it tottered sideways.

Kagome gasped as a familiar demon landed in front of her. "Kouga!"

Kouga grinned, glancing over his shoulder. "Hey, Kagome. Where's the mutt?"  
Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Usually he would have come looking for me by now." She said, scrambling up and watching anxiously as the demon regained its balance.

"Damn mutt." Kouga snorted. "He's careless."

"Be nice, Kouga, we had an argument, so that's why he isn't-" Kagome broke off with a scream as the demon lunged at her and the wolf demon.

Kouga grabbed her and leaped away. He may have lost the Sacred Jewel shards, but he was still fast. He set her down, and growled, "Get the hell out of here, demon."

The demon snarled in response.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Fine. Since you don't want to leave, I'll kill you."

To her surprise, Kagome watched as the demon stopped and looked around. It snarled, and then lumbered off.

Kouga looked as surprised as Kagome. "What the hell?" Then he growled, turning around.

"What is it, Kouga?"

For once, Kouga didn't answer one of her questions. He glared into the forest for a while, and then said, "Come on, Kagome. We need to get away from here." He picked up the furious Kagome, then leaped away.

He knew something was wrong in the forest. Some demon was in there, and he didn't want to know what it was. From its disgusting stench, it was stronger than Naraku had ever been.

-oOo-

Inuyasha's irritation had been growing for quite a while. It was nearly dusk, and Kagome still hadn't returned. She'd been gone all day! Giving into his worry, he snarled to himself and leaped out of his tree. "I'm going on a walk." He growled to the others, who were all looking at him curiously.

"Hurry back." Sango told him.

"whatever." Inuyasha leaped away, following Kagome's scent. He sighed, speeding up. Finally he came to the end of her scent trail. He frowned, then snarled when he smelt the demon's scent. Or two demon's he found. It was some _Kuma oni_, and Kouga. "Damn wolf." Inuyasha sighed. He had taken Kagome! At least she would be safe though. And the demon was gone.

He followed his own scent back to his friends, then growled, "Come on. We're going."

"Why now?" Miroku demanded. "It's almost night, we need sleep."

"Because." Inuyasha snapped. "Kagome's gone. Some demon attacked her, and I think that wolf saved her. Then he took off with her! We gotta go track them down. Then I can finally teach that wolf a lesson." Inuyasha finished with a smug look.

"Can we go in the morning?" Sango yawned.

"No."  
"Come on. We're all tired."

"I don't care. Kagome could be in trouble."

"Inuyasha!"

"Damn it, Miroku, I said NO!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at Miroku with such fury that the monk scrambled away to hide behind Sango.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Sango said patiently. "Inuyasha, you have to be tired too. Kagome will be fine for one night. Let's just leave at dawn."

Hearing the exhaustion in Sango's voice got to Inuyasha. "Fine. We leave at dawn."

-oOo-

"Come _on_, Kouga, take me back to my friends!" Kagome groaned, looking back at where her friends were camped. They had passed it when it was only about a kilometer away!

"No way. The mutt can't guard you properly." Kouga growled, voice full of exaggerated patience. He was tense, on the ready to run after the girl again. She kept trying to run towards her friends' camp.

"It's not like you can do any better." Kagome snapped. "I have more protection with them. We have Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga, Sango with the Haraikotsu, Kirara, Shippou with his fox magic, and Miroku with his…lechering and sutra powers." Kagome finished.

"Lechering? Now I'm not letting you go back at all." Kouga said calmly, glancing at her.

What he saw surprised him. Kagome was knocking an arrow to her bow. Both had found the bow and a few arrows where she had dropped it. "What the hell are you doing, Kag-" He leaped away in surprise when the girl shot an arrow at his feet.

Kagome once again began to run off in the direction of the mutt's camp, yelling, "Inuyasha! Shippou! Sango!"

Kouga sighed, running after her, only to be stopped by another purifying arrow. Kagome was serious today!

Kagome glared back. "I'm going back!"

"Damn it." Kouga cursed. He slowed to a walk. At least she was heading a bit out of the way of the mutt's camp…

-oOo-

Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree when something woke him up. It might have been the birds announcing the dawn, which he was glad about, but it happened again. A tugging in his gut.

He leaped down silently, not wanting to wake the others unless necessary. A small noise came from about half a kilometer off. He was sure something was happening.

Inuyasha ran off, taking his steps in long bounds. He suddenly skidded to a halt when he saw a familiar pinkish explosion. Kagome's purifying light! He once again darted off, heading in the direction…only to skid to a halt and catch Kagome by her shoulders as she tripped.

"Kagome! What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, shocked when Kagome threw her arms around him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, her eyes turning happy. She returned to her normal self, cheerful and happy. "Oh, Kouga saved me and stuff."

"Okay…" Inuyasha muttered, confused. One moment she had been so furious, he had been as scared as Miroku had been of him earlier. The next, she was like this, hugging him tightly and cheerful. "So where is the wolf?"

"He's coming." Kagome said, smiling.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Yep." She said, then winced when Kouga appeared.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, then stopped when he saw Inuyasha. "Oh, it's the mutt."

"Yo, wolf, go home already." Inuyasha taunted. "Can't you see Kagome wants to be with us and not with your disgusting, reeking, pack?"

Kouga gaped. "And why would she care to be with your ugly face,mutt?"

"Ugh, what's going on?" Sango appeared, rubbing sleep away from her eyes. She was followed by Miroku and their other friends.

"Hey, guys!" Kagome said cheerfully, still being hugged by Inuyasha.

"Oh, you're back!" Shippou exclaimed, looking excited.

"Let go of her, all ready." Kouga said loudly, crossing his arms.

In response, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter, a smug smirk on his face. "Why should I?"

Kouga glared at them. "She's my woman."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha laughed, skeptism in his voice. "That's why she's running from you're face?"

"Come on, guys, stop fighting." Kagome squirmed in Inuyasha's tight grip. She twisted around so she could see Kouga. "Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not anyone's woman? I belong to myself, thank you. Gosh, you're like Hojo."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Who the hell is that?"

Kagome stifled laughter, slipping away from the half demon. "Someone I know who likes me."

Sango yawned. "You're popular with the guys, Kagome."

Suddenly, Miroku began edging closer to Kagome. When he was beside her, he stopped. "Yes, she is." He said with a grin.

Sango was insantly awake. "Monk…" She cautioned, raising the Haraikotsu.

Miroku didn't notice, and began rubbing Kagome's bottom.

Not only did he get a slap from Kagome and a thunk on the head from the Hariakotsu, but also two more huge bumps on his head from Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Damn lecherer." Inuyasha growled, standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome started to laugh as Kouga and Inuyasha started to team up on the monk.

"What's so funny, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Kagome continued to laugh.

Kouga humphed, then sighed when he heard two of his comrads, the two that always traveled with him (Ginta and Hakkaku) coming up, yelling, "Kouga!" "I'd better go." He said grudgingly. "But stay away from Kagome." He added glaring at Inuyasha.

Kouga winked at Kagome. "See ya!" Then he was gone.

Inuyasha sighed. He turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome, take me to this 'Hojo'. I'll beat him to a pulp for you." He offered.

"No thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "I say we go back to camp, grab out stuff, and go find some demons to slay!"

A/N: Weird fluffy chapter XD Again, I lied . Just a hint of my next amazing plot. Anyways, this was, I repeat, a weird fluffy chapter. It was long, and Kouga kidnapped Kagome…again XD Next chapter coming soon…or later today XD


	20. Sango's Turn

A/N: Decided to do another fluffy chapter or two before my biggest plot yet :D Anyways, this one is going to be between…Miroku and Sango! I take no credit for the charries. Another thing: I'm doing POVs for this chapter :D

-Sango-

I put the kettle on the fire, a smile plastered on my face, mixed with worry. Miroku and Inuyasha had gone to slay a demon in a village nearby, but they still hadn't returned.

To my surprise, just as I thought about going over to the village myself, there was a knock on the hut door. "Come in!" I called, adding some ingredients to the tea I was making.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome's voice called.

"What's wrong?" I called back, my smile fading into a frown. "Is everything okay?"

"Definitely!" Kagome's reply came. "The guys are back!" Her voice was full of pride and relief, and I hid another smile. We all knew Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, and Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. The twosome were just too stuborn to admit it.

"I'm coming!" I said, putting out the fire that my tea was on. I would heat it up later.

I slipped out of the hut, going to stand next to Kagome as Inuyasha and Miroku were surrounded by the villagers.

You see, we were going to travel, but we all realized Kagome was still exhausted from almost dying from poison. Inuyasha had decided we would stay in this village until she was completely better. In the mean time, he and Miroku slayed demons in nearby villages.

"Did you destroy the demon?" "What kind of demon was it?" "Did you get injured?" "Was anyone killed?" Multiple questions rang out and Miroku and Inuyasha, mostly Miroku, answered.

"Yes, it was a centipede demon, no, and no." Miroku said, using a short version. Of course, he and Inuyasha would give details to Kagome and I later.

As soon as most of the villagers had left, Kagome and I walked over. Kagome went to Inuyasha's side, smiling at him.

I looked at Miroku, watching through narrowed eyes as he watched a few of the village women. "Hey, Miroku." I said, giving a smile. "What did you guys get as a reward?"

-Miroku-

I held up a bag of coins, then said, "Seven thousand, nine hundred eighty eight yen."

"That's a lot." Sango said in surprise. "Did you charge them that much?"

"No, they gave it to us." Inuyasha answered Sango's question for me.

"What else did you get, monk?" Sango said, eyes narrowed.

I sighed. She knew me too well. "Nothing really. Just a few barrels of rice, too."

"A _few_ barrels?" Sango asked suspiciously. "How many is a _few_?"

I grinned innocently. "We only got five barrels."

Sango sighed in relief. "Less than the usual."

"We're not that bad." I protested. "Besides, its not like you help us or anything."

Sango, who had turned to follow Inuyasha and Kagome back to the hut, froze. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you never help us." I grumbled. I knew what was coming. She would turn and start lecturing.

To my surprise, she didn't lecture. _She yelled_. "Damn it, Miroku! You make me stay here with Kagome! I ask to come, but you say no! Well, I'll tell you this, you lecherous monk! Next time, I'm coming with you!" You could practically see fire burning around her, her fury was that bad.

I winced, wishing I had something to hide behind. "Er, you can come next time." I offered hopefully. I hated it when she was this mad, though it wasn't as bad as when I had to see her injured.

"That's what I thought." Sango's fury was replaced with a smugness. She had only been pretending!

-Sango-

My face took on the smug smile I had had ready. Miroku's face took on an understanding look as he figured out I had been pretending to be mad. "Come on, let's go pack up some more stuff for when someone sends for us." I said, starting to skip towards the hut my friends and I had been staying in.

"Sango, wait a second-"

"Nope. You can't break a promise." I said, taunting him lightly. It was about time he was trapped by his own words. Besides, knowing him, if I didn't start coming, he would be getting some women to bare his children.

"But-"

I ignored him, walking into the hut. I stopped when I saw what was going on though. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting side by side with Shippou and Kirara, as well as Kaede. A strange man sat in front of them, explaining about some demon that had begun to attack his village. I sat down beside Kagome to listen to the rest. Eventually Miroku appeared and listened to the end of the man's explanation.

Apparantly, a rare type of mean demon, an armadillo demon, was attacking his village. I had heard about these in my village when I was little. They were huge, and when they curled up into the balls of their shells, look out. They rolled, crushing anything and everything in their path.

"Miroku and I will go." I said, standing up.

Miroku protested, but I ignored him.

"Thank you, miss." The man bowed his head in relief.

"When do we leave?"Miroku sighed, giving in.

"I say we leave tonight. These demon's are pretty bad." I told him.

Miroku nodded. "Okay, we leave tonight."

-Miroku-

I sighed, starting off with Sango in her demon slayer gear beside me. We headed towards the village that the man had told us about, and I was still trying to convince her to say. I lied, saying that it was because I didn't want her there, that Inuyasha was a better fighter, but the truth is: I didn't want to see Sango get hurt.

"I'm coming, Miroku." She said, voice annoyed. "I don't care if you think I'm a bad fighter."

I cursed silently. Nothing I said was working, and we had reached the outskirts of the village!

I sighed, then focused as I felt a rumble in the ground. This was how all the fights with demons, the ones with just me and Inuyasha, had started.

I held my staff at the ready, then almost gasped when I saw the huge demon. Inuyasha and I hadn't fought anything like this demon before! You could practically see the defense its shell supplied. It looked like even Sango's Haraikotsu couldn't kill it!

But we both stayed calm, waiting until all the villagers had run into the woods to hide with their children, pets, and animals.

"Miroku, we need to immobilize it." Sango told me. "I know the weakspot, but the problem is its extremely hard to get to. In my village, we always immobilized it first."

"I'm on it." I said, producing some sutras from my kimono. I threw them at the demon and it found itself unable to move. It roared in fury.

Sango ran forward suddenly, holding Haraikotsu. "Sango, wait!" I called.

-Sango-

I didn't stop when I heard Miroku. "I can't! I have to go now!"

Miroku threw a few more sutras. "At least throw it from where you are; don't go up close to it! My sutras won't last that long!"

"Ill be fine." I called back. I leaped as high as I could, catching the roof of a hut, and swung up. Then I scrambled up onto the demon. I found the weak spot. It was the base of its neck. That was the only spot without armor. I swung the Haraikotsu and easily hit it. "There."

What I did expect: The light to fade from the demon's eyes, to see Miroku's face light up with triumph as I'm sure mine did.

What I didn't expect: For the demon to fall over.

The demon began to fall sideways, and I, on its head, gasped in surprise. I unlodged the Haraikotsu, but slipped off. I fell through the air, shocked into silence.

Sure I was going to hit the ground, I squeezed my eyes shut. But I didn't hit the ground. Instead, I opened my eyes to see Miroku had somehow managed to catch me. My weapon landed somewhere nearby.  
Miroku set me down, and I gasped a thanks.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked, voice anxious.

"Yeah, thanks Miroku." I said with a smile that was slightly still shocked. "That just scared me to death."

"Thanks for destroying it, demon slayers." A woman said gratefully, appearing from the trees. "It would have destroyed our whole village."

"Yeah, who knows how many would have continued to die!" Another man called out.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Miroku surprised me by saying, "And don't worry about a reward."

"But…but you destroyed the demon for us!"

"It's fine. We did it because you needed help." Miroku insisted. "We really should be going though."

"Okay, thank you again." The head of the village thanked.

We nodded our goodbye, then started back.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Of course. Miroku, why didn't you want a reward?" I asked curiously. "You always want one."

Miroku smiled, looking in the direction we were heading. "Because. I'm just glad you're okay, Sango."

A/N: The end of another fluffy chapter. I loved this one XD Anyways, back to third person and a plot in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome!


	21. Son Of Ryukotsusei

A/N: Okay, so here begins my final plot. I promise that this story will have a sequel that goes with it, as well as the original story's ends, okay? :3 This plot will have a lot to it though ;) Disclaimers.

-oOo-

"Come on, Kagome!" Inuyasha was muttering to himself. "You're taking too long!"

Inuyasha had returned to the Forest of Inuyasha, named after him, to investigate a demonic aura. And now he found himself in a heap of trouble.

The aura belonged to a dragon demon, related to Ryukotsusei, the demon that had not only killed Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha's father, but had also been destroyed by Inuyasha. And it was strong.

Inuyasha had just encountered the demon, but with the dried well so close and Kagome not here, for some reason his Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform into its usual fang. It was like Kagome had purified it for the moment. "Damn it."

_How dare you intrude in my forest?_ The dragon hissed. _I am Tsukizu, leader of this land ever since that Inu no Taisho sealed my father, Ryukotsusei, who was killed by the Inu hanyou Inuyasha. _

"Shut up." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome was due back sometime soon. He hoped it was in a few moments, or he was dead.

But then he hoped against it, because if she came, she could be killed.

Then his second decision was ruined, because at that moment a voice called out, "Inuyasha! I'm back! I brought some Ramen for you!"

The demon narrowed its eyes. _I see now. So you are the Inu hanyou, Inuyasha. You and that girl will become a delicious supper…_

"Damn it, KAGOME STAY AWAY!" He yelled as loud as he could. Then he smirked as Tetsusaiga began to pulse. The sword would transform for him…if he could get out of the dragon's coils.

The demon's long body let a coil come undone as it sneaked around the clearing. The mortal was on its way to the clearing where the hanyou was. Tsukizu smirked. This mortal would make a fine meal.

Inuyasha squirmed as hard as he could. "KAGOME STAY AWAY!" He yelled again, but by then he knew it was too late.

A scream erupted from the trees and Kagome came streaking into the small clearing, the dragon's open mouth just moments away from gulping her down.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. With a sudden anger, he leaped out of the coils somehow and landed next to Kagome. His eyes had taken on the red of his full demon form, the stripes on his cheeks appearing. His claws and fangs grew, and he snarled.

"I...Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered, terrified.

"Kagome, stay behind me." Inuyasha growled. Kagome gasped in surprise. Whenever Inuyasha was in his demon form, he usually tried to kill anyone and everyone. But at the moment, it seemed he was in control of himself.

"Yes." Kagome nodded, edging behind him.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and his demonic powers became balanced out with his mortal powers again. He returned to his half demon state. Kagome sighed in relief. It scared her to death when he was in his demon form.

_Damn hanyou._ The demon snarled, rearing up.

"Damn demon." Inuyasha responded tauntingly. But his mind was racing. The demon had to have a weak spot…where was it? He frowned. Then it hit him.

'_I am Tsukizu, leader of this land ever since that Inu no Taisho sealed my father, Ryukotsusei, who was killed by the Inu hanyou Inuyasha._' He _had_ killed with Ryukotsusei…with the Backlash Wave! That meant Tsukizu most likely had that lightning attack like its father!

"Ha! Attack me if you dare! Too scared to use that lightning attack your father Ryukotsusei used before I killed him?" Hopefully, the demon didn't know _how_ Inuyasha had killed Ryukotsusei.

Tsukizu's eyes glittered with the threat and challenged. Its mouth opened in reply, and Inuyasha was put into a state of shock.

Ryukotsusei's power had been nothing like this demon. It was way stronger.

Inuyasha prepared the Tetsusaiga. Kagome hid behind him, clutching his robe of the fire rat in her small fists. He had to protect her, or he would never forgive himself.

The demon's enormous ball of lightning shot towards them, and Inuyasha sensed as Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga, smirking, and brought it down with a yell. "_Backlash Wave!_"

Kagome winced as a huge crashing sound appeared. When she opened her eyes to see she could see the twisters of demonic aura raining down on the demon that had been trying to eat her.

The swirls almost seemed to vanish, but when the demon shot an extra ball of lightning, they gathered its energy and did their work. They began to slice rapidly through the demon, easily cutting through its defenses of skin.

Inuyasha smirked, then picked up Kagome and jumped away as a large chunk of Tsukizu's flesh landed where they had been moments ago.

Inuyasha kept his hand in a firm grip around Kagome's waist in case he had to move her again. A moment later, a piece of Tsukizu hit the ground with such force, that the ground around Kagome and Inuyasha crumbled. If Inuyasha hadn't been holding onto Kagome and hadn't moved her in time, she would have tumbled down and been buried alive.

"Thanks." Kagome gasped when the pieces finally stopped landing.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, letting go of her and sheathing his sword.

"Yes, I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She was happy that none of her possessions had been smashed to pieces as she still had them on her back…which reminded her of something.

"I have something for you, Inuyasha." She told the half demon as they walked back to the village.

"Yeah? What is it?" Inuyasha was curious, stopping beside Kagome as the girl stopped to dig in her backpack.

"This." Kagome pulled out a small chain with a beautiful amulet on it. The amulet was the Yin & Yang sign, the balances of good and evil.

"Keh. Who needs one of those?" Inuyasha snorted. He looked away…until he heard a snapping sound. Worried that she was mad, he turned back around.

But she had only unlatched the two pieces. Now he realized each half had a chain on each side.

"One for you, one for me." Kagome said, handing over the black side of the symbol.

Inuyasha pretended to stuff it in his pocket, but when Kagome had put on her white piece, picked her backpack again, and was walking away, he slipped the chain over his head, hiding it beneath his kimono.

A/N: So begins the big plot. Remember that demon in the lake that attacked? You'll see what it meant by he's not really gone. More coming soon!


	22. Whistles and Koi

A/N: Realized some things XD 1. Forgot to spell check and stuff in the last chapter, but I fixed it! Now, usual disclaimers and enjoy!

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut like she usually did with Inuyasha when she got back. "Hey!"

"Kagome, you're back." Sango smiled gently at her friend.

"Yep!" Kagome said cheerfully, unpacking her bag. "Now, I brought some stuff back for you all and then we can keep traveling. For Kirara, some tuna flavored cat treats, for Shippou, some candy, for Sango and Miroku, some homemade brownies. And for Inuyasha, some new noodles."

Inuyasha was instantly upon Kagome's stuff, tearing through it to find his noodles. When he found them, he gave them to Kagome, "Make them!"

Shippou retrieved his candy, gently opening it. "What are these, Kagome?"

"They're called M&Ms, Shippou." Kagome replied.

"They're delicious!" Shippou began leaping up and down.

Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha's ears pricked up. Inuyasha sighed. He loved listening to Kagome's laugh. Personally, it made him all warm inside to know that she was happy. Of course, nobody would know that. He wouldn't reveal that, even if it killed him.

"So where are we going?" Sango asked, taking a brownie and looking at it.

"I think we should head west. They're might be some stuff on whatever you were up to Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"About that demon, Tsukizu." Kagome explained.

"What demon?" Shippou piped up.

"No demon." Inuyasha snorted.

"Tsukizu is –was- a dragon demon Inuyasha was fighting today. It tried to eat me…" She trailed off, remembering what had happened to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? How did you turn full demon with the Tetsusaiga and keep your mind straight?" Kagome questioned.

"What?" Sango gasped, shocked.

"I don't know, geez, drop it already, Kagome." Inuyasha snapped. He truly didn't know what would happen; only that he knew he had had to protect the girl.

"Okay, okay." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Secretly, she had seen him put on the other half of the symbol, but she wouldn't tell anyone. "Oh! I forgot! Look what I brought." She pulled five things out of her skirt's pocket.

"What are those?" Miroku asked curiously, peering down.

"They're called whistles. They're _really_ loud whistles, the loudest I could find. Watch this. Inuyasha, take Shippou and Kirara and go as far as you can. I'll count to…forty."

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered, picking up the two. He went out of the hut, and then darted as fast as he could through the trees and air. Whatever Kagome had planned, it couldn't be that interesting.

Kagome began to count. _One…Two…Three…_ A bit later, she reached forty. _…and forty._

Inuyasha was over six kilometers away.

Kagome put the largest whistle, her whistle, to her lips. "Cover your ears." She told Miroku and Sango, and then blew as hard as she could.

Villagers peered out of their huts at the peculiar sound, and then returned to their work.

Inuyasha was on the ground, covering his ears. "DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He yelled over the irritating sound that had the other two demons on the ground.

Kagome stopped blowing, and Miroku and Sango uncovered their ears. "Geez that 'whistle' made that?"

Moments later, Inuyasha stormed in, wanting to smack Kagome. But, since she was Kagome, he hit Miroku's head instead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha ignored him, turning on Kagome. "DAMN IT, KAGOME, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY EARS?"

"See, that's why I sent you as far as you could go. How far did you get?" Kagome said, smiling.

"About six or seven kilometers. And it was still really loud." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That's why I brought it." Kagome replied, giving one to each of her friends. "If one of us ever gets in trouble, blow your whistle. Hopefully Shippou, Inuyasha, or Kirara will hear and come to your rescue."

"This'll be really handy." Miroku said, excited.

Kagome sighed, proud of herself. Now she was exhausted after the day –physically. Mentally, she was so hyped up she was bouncing. "I'm going on a walk."

"Keh. Do what you want." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Secretly, he would follow to protect her…but she didn't have to know.

"I'll be back in a bit." Kagome called over her shoulder, walking out of the hut. Moments later, Inuyasha vanished out of the hut.

The rest of their friends who were in the hut started to laugh a bit.

-oOo-

Kagome smiled at her reflection in the stream, and then leaped over it, laughing. She was enjoying herself.

Without her knowledge, Inuyasha sat in a tree further downstream. He made sure he was hidden by the leaves. He had Tetsusaiga at the ready, prepared to leap out and defend Kagome. But there was nothing to defend her from at the moment.

Kagome laughed again as a koi appeared in the water. It swirled above the surface, circling around an imaginary other half. Kagome smiled, reaching down and touching the water. It was icy cold, but felt good on her fingers.

She took her shoes and socks off, and then let her feet drift in the current. She giggled as the koi nibbled at her feet, tickling them.

Inuyasha was exhausted from the fight from earlier, so he started to drift off when nothing happened to Kagome. His eyes closed and her laughter lulled him into a light doze.

Kagome began to wonder further downstream, as the koi seemed to be leading her. When it stopped in front of another koi, she gasped. It was swimming weakly, injured. She kneeled down and gently lifted the black koi out. She peered at it, and then gently slipped it back in the water so it could breathe. She dug in her pocket, producing a water proof Band-Aid. She lifted the koi back out and rapidly put the Band-Aid on its wound, then put it back in the water. "There you go." She told it, smiling.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, noticing someone was right below him. Kagome's laughter had stopped! He opened his golden eyes and gripped the Tetsusaiga…until he noticed it was Kagome below him. He watched as she put a bandage on a koi, and then frowned at how intelligent the two looked like. One was black and one was white, just like that symbol Kagome had told him about. He reached into his kimono and pulled out his part of the symbol, the black part. It was glowing slightly. What did that mean?

Kagome smiled at the two koi, and then looked over her shoulder. Was she being watched? She peered into the bushes behind her, and then waded into the water.

Inuyasha stiffened, the wind blowing towards him. Had she noticed him?

When she went back to messing around with those two koi, he narrowed his eyes. It seemed they were circling her, like the symbol did…when a rustling in the bushes occurred below him, he growled quietly. A villager from a village nearby was couched in the bushes, watching Kagome.

"What a beautiful maiden." The villager murmured eyes dazed.

Inuyasha, not caring if Kagome saw him, dropped from the tree so he landed right in front of the villager. "Who the hell are you?"

The villager leaped back in surprise, crashing into a tree. "Demon!" He yelled.

Kagome looked up sharply from the water. "Whose there?" She called.

Inuyasha sighed. She would find out he was watching her if he didn't hurry. "If you come near Kagome again, I'm gonna rip you apart with my claws, piece by piece." He snarled, glaring at the mortal.

The villager ran off yelling, "Demon!" over and over again.

Hearing Kagome coming his way, Inuyasha leaped up into the trees again. If she knew he was there, she would accuse him of spying when he was really just keeping an eye one her, to keep her safe.

He watched, golden eyes full of amusement as she peered around the bushes, then went back to mess around in the water. _Kagome…_

A/N: This chapter amused me. A lot. XD Inuyasha showed his protectiveness a lot I think XD And what do you think of my epic little whistles? XD


	23. Attack On Kagome

A/N: ;) Bunch of fluff in the last chapter, but now the true battle begins. Usual disclaimers.

Inuyasha growled about Kagome wanting to head west. He didn't see the point of pursuing Tsukizu's past. Each time they stopped for the night, his head would fill with a massive head ache. He had a sneaking suspicion that some demon might possess him if he went to sleep, so he hadn't slept in days. As a result, he was exhausted. He let Miroku and Sango do most of the fighting when it came to fighting demons, and Kagome knew something was wrong. She kept pestering him about it. So he staid each night they camped out in a tree, still able to watch over her.

Then they began to reach the canyons. Nonstop canyons for a long time. That would be harsh traveling, Miroku had concluded. They had all agreed.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we're going the right way? I thought we were heading west, not east." Shippou said, jumping onto the half demon's shoulder.

Inuyasha froze, and Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha!"

"It's not my fault I get lost. I'm just half human you know!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at Kagome.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on, why don't you take Kagome over to that cave to camp out at for the night? Miroku and I will go find some plants and then come back to the cave, okay?" Sango asked, pointing at a cave that was nestled deeply into a cliff. The sun was still up and it was full of nice, cool shade.  
Kagome instantly cheered up. "Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, dragging Inuyasha away by his hair.

"Let go! I'm coming! Ow!" Inuyasha complained until she let go of his hair, then followed with his arms folded in his sleeves. He seemed to be sulking.

"Why have you been so quiet?" Kagome demanded, looking at the half demon. Ever since they had passed through the spot where he had killed Tsukizu, not only had Inuyasha never slept, but he'd been pretty quiet. Almost as if he was in pain.

"No reason." Inuyasha said quickly…too quickly.

Kagome grabbed his hair again, stopping. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha winced as the yank on his hair caused another head ache, and Kagome noticed the wince.

Her harsh tone and eyes softened. "Inuyasha, listen, I'll help you if you're injured or something, okay? You have to tell me what's wrong though."

Inuyasha was almost tempted to tell her what he knew was happening in his head, but then thought about how she might feel if he did. Knowing her, if he told her to leave, she wouldn't. He finally decided to give a bit of the truth away. "I'll tell you this much: it's nothing you can help me with." Inuyasha sighed, gently prying her hand from his hair before starting off at a walk again.

Kagome followed, even more worried now. Had he promised something to Kikyou again? "Inuyasha, please." She pleaded. "Tell me."

Inuyasha was once again tempted, but shook his head to clear his head. "No."

"So there is something?"

"There never was." Inuyasha snarled, turning to glare at Kagome. He hated lying to her, but she couldn't know. He was worried she would freak out and run off. "Now get off my back about it. Damn, why are you always an annoying wench?"

Kagome stopped running after him, feeling her eyes start to burn with tears. He hadn't called her that in over a year.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled when he scented salt. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome glaring at the ground, eyes full of tears. _Damn! I didn't mean to make her cry!_ "Kagome, I-"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, glaring at him. "How dare you say that?"

Inuyasha's face hit the ground, and he groaned at the huge flash of pain that hit his mind. He struggled to get up, but knew something was instantly wrong before going unconscious.

Kagome opened her mouth to continue when Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground. What she saw made her reel back in shock and terror. "I…I…Inuyasha?"

The half demon's cheeks were once again striped. His eyes gleamed red and his claws gleamed dangerously. His long fangs became bared in a snarl.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Kagome stammered.

"Kagome, that's not Master Inuyasha." A voice squeaked on her shoulder.

"Myouga? When did you get here?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Just now. Kagome, you must go to Miroku and Sango. You have to run! Something's wrong with him!"

"I figured that out myself, Myouga." Kagome snapped.

The demon version of her friend's body snarled again, crouched among rocks. With a sudden lunge, he clawed at Kagome.

Kagome screamed and ducked. His hand raked where her head had been moments before.

Inuyasha bared his teeth in a grin. _"You will pay, mortal."_ A familiar voice hissed.

Kagome gasped. It was that demon Inuyasha had destroyed, Tsukizu! "What have you done to Inuyasha?" Kagome spat, voice quavering.

_"The hanyou is gone."_ Tsukizu smirked, and Inuyasha's featured copied his movement.

Kagome's mind was racing. Inuyasha, the idiot! He knew something had been wrong, and he hadn't told her! "Inuyasha." Her voice came out in a soft whimper.

Inuyasha's red eyes blinked, being replaced with his usual golden ones, but then went back to red.

"Kagome, I think the Master is fighting, much like you did with Tsubaki." Myouga said from her shoulder.

"Very helpful." Kagome snapped, yanking backwards as he lunged again.

"I'll go fetch Miroku and Sango." Myouga said, and then bounded away.

_"The hanyou cannot be helped. Now die, wench."_ Tsukizu sudden raked Inuyasha's claws at Kagome, catching Kagome's arm.

Blood spattered the ground. Kagome cried out in pain, holding her bleeding arm as she turned and ran towards the cave they had originally been heading to. When she reached it, Kagome found herself cornered.

She whipped around as Inuyasha stalked into the cave. "Inuyasha, you've gotta help me." She whispered to herself. She hoped desperately that he was fighting with his all his might.

Tsukizu felt the hanyou's spirit fighting against his, and smirked when he smelt another demon approaching. He was shocked when the demon attacked with a sudden blast of speed.

"Leave Kagome alone." Kouga snarled, planting his foot in the mutt's face, or at least aiming to. It wasn't much, but he felt his foot connect with something.

Inuyasha went flying backwards and Tsukizu came to an entertaining plan. Kagome was in for a time of pain and suffering…as was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been possessed by Tsukizu, but Tsukizu was possessed by him. He would get his revenge on the half demon for killing him by using the girl.

He left the half demon's mind, slipping out of his body. He submerged himself in another mind, content to wait.

Inuyasha would come after Kagome. And when he did, he would find her all right. Dead.

A/N: What did ya think? To clear things up, Inuyasha has been possessed since they have crossed through Tsukizu's death place. Before Tsukizu had died, someone had placed a bit of his own soul in Tsukizu. Now the person who did that controls Tsukizu's spirit, who controlled a certain half demon. ;) Next chapter coming whenever I feel the need!


	24. Separated

A/N: Disclaiming. XD

Inuyasha's golden eyes blinked open. He took in his surroundings, silently, for a moment, and then stiffened when he smelled a familiar scent: Kagome's blood.

He shot into a sitting position, and then groaned at the pain that shot through his head.

"Inuyasha!" A small voice yelled, full of relief. "You're okay!"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. The last thing he remembered was being told to 'sit'.

"We were hoping you would know." Shippou sighed, eyes filling with tears.

"Why?"

"Master Inuyasha!" An even smaller voice exclaimed.

Inuyasha slapped at the sting on his neck. "Yo. Myouga. What happened to her?"

"You don't remember?" Myouga not only looked, but sounded surprised. "Kagome told you to sit, and then something happened. I believe you were possessed. You turned full demon and attacked Miss Kagome."

Shippou gasped, Inuyasha ignoring him. "Where is she now, though?" Inuyasha snarled, pained. He had broken his promise, to protect Kagome…again.

"We don't know." Myouga answered. "After that, I went to get Miroku and Miss Sango. I told them to hurry back and went on ahead. By the time I got back, Miss Kagome was gone and you were on the ground, unconscious."

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn it!" He turned, facing away from Shippou and flicking Myouga off of his shoulder. He pulled out his half of the symbol that Kagome had given him. The glowing was gone, and the symbol lay limp in his hand. Maybe…maybe it was like Gakusanjin's fragments of crystalized demonic aura! _It could possibly glow when Kagome's near, and not glow when she's not!_

Inuyasha started in surprise when two large shapes peered over his shoulder.

"Err, nothing." Inuyasha replied, stashing the symbol away.

"Inuyasha, we've searched the area for her, but we haven't found a single trace of Kagome." Miroku said. "She's gone."

Inuyasha stood up, a snarl on his face. "We're not going to stop looking until we find her." He announced. "We start right now."

"Finding Kagome is more important!" Inuyasha growled. _Don't worry, Kagome. I'll find you. I'll look for you, and find you, even if it's the last thing I do. Even if it kills me._

-oOo-

Kagome glared at Kouga, eyes narrowed into slits. Kouga had insisted on carrying her to the –new– wolf den. She had refused to let him, but he had ignored her and carried her anyways.

On the way, Kagome had also found out that Kouga had finally married Ayame. Not that he was very happy with it. He growled every time Kagome mentioned it.

Bored, and irritated with the wolf demon for not letting her stay with _him_ –she didn't dare think of his name, as it brought up his triumphant face when he had attacked her–, began to ramble. "I'm glad you and Ayame are married. It's about time you got over trying to be with me, as Inuyasha and I are really close now. I doubt he'll ever admit it, but I think he likes me. I bet you and Ayame will have really cute kids. How many are you going to have? Do you want a boy or a girl? Any names planned?" Kagome then laughed when she realized she was acting like Sesshoumaru's companion, Rin.

"No way in _hell_ am I going to have pups." Kouga snapped, stopping and nearly dropping Kagome –purposefully.

"Sure you will." Kagome said brightly. _Maybe if I can make him mad enough, he'll go off and I can go back to my friends!_

"Will not." Kouga argued, starting to walk again.

Kagome silently dropped yet another arrow. She had been doing so every now and then, hoping Inuyasha would find them and follow the trail.

_I hope he's okay…he was unconscious when we left…I know he wouldn't attack me on purpose. Somebody had to have been controlling him._ Kagome thought, squirming uncomfortably in Kouga's grip. Then her mind clicked. Maybe she could convince him to stop for a few days by making him think she was sick! Testing the idea, Kagome forced a hacking cough out.

Kouga glanced down. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good." Kagome lied, forcing another cough.

Kouga's nose twitched as he sniffed her scent. "You don't smell sick." He muttered.

Kagome silently groaned. She had completely forgotten about Kouga's sense of smell! It was as good as Inuyasha's, if not, better –or stronger. There went her good plan idea…

"I'm sure I'm not sick. Probably just swallowed a feather and got a sore throat or allergies, Kouga."

"How did you manage to get a feather down your throat? And what the hell are allergies?"

Kagome began to explain what allergies were while she dropped another arrow.

After finishing her explanation, she realized that she was out of arrows.

-oOo-

Inuyasha came to a halt when he found something half buried in dirt and leaves, having been stamped into the ground by a large demon as well being dropped.

"Inuyasha, we should stop for the night. You need rest." Shippou was saying.

Myouga joined in. "I agree, Master."

"Shut up. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Miroku! Sango! I found something!" Inuyasha used his claws to dig the item out as the demon slayer and monk rushed over. He brushed it off, and then held it up so they could get a better look.

It was an arrow. And Inuyasha easily recognized the owner's scent. "Kagome." He announced out loud.

"That means she's close by, right?" Sango asked hopefully.

"No, the scents over two days old." Inuyasha sighed, tucking the arrow in his kimono for Kagome. When they found her, he would return it to its rightful owner. Inuyasha began sniffing around, but only caught scent of the demon and Kouga's scents…

Kouga! "I think I know where she is!" Inuyasha said, standing up again. "I think she's with Kouga, so we need to follow his scent."

-oOo-

Kouga had finally allowed Kagome to walk. She walked beside him, devising a new escape plan. She had stopped dropping things, as Inuyasha would be able to follow her scent.

That changed when they reached a river. Kouga began to carry Kagome downstream, walking in the water. Kagome grumbled about it, but sneakily began throwing things again. First her school books went. Then her pencils. Then her extra clothes and ninja food. Eventually, she even had to leave her backpack.

At first Kouga didn't notice. But when she threw her backpack, of course he noticed.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Kagome froze. "I…I just d…don't want Inu…Inuyasha to find me." She stammered, lying again. That was the opposite reason. Hamming it up, she added, "He's a horrible demon now." She would apologize to him later.

Kouga's suspicious gaze softened a bit. "Why don't we stop and let you rest? We haven't stopped in a while. Good thing Ayame isn't home, she'd kill me for bringing you back."

A/N: Noooot a very good cliffy XD


	25. Introducing Shizu

A/N: I've got some people guessing on where 'His' soul went and it gave me an idea ;) Also, my OC charrie has come 8D

Kagome huffed as they _finally_ reached the cave. They had been traveling for days, and she'd been separated from Inuyasha for longer than ever. The last time she remembered being away for this long was when the well had been sealed shut for three years…which reminded her.

Kagome began to freak out. "Oh no! Momma and Souta have to be worried! What am I going to do?" Her voice began to rise in worry.

Kouga covered his ears. "Damn, shut the hell up."

"I need to go home though." Kagome shrieked, darting out of the cave as soon as they had reached it.

"Geez, Kagome. What do you mean home? You better not mean the mutt." Kouga snapped, grabbing her arm.

"No, no, I mean on the other side of the well." Kagome frantically began yanking at Kouga's grip.

"Okay, okay. Hold on." He turned around and called, "Ginta! Hakkaku! Bring out Shizu!"

Kagome stopped struggling, and turned to watch curiously. Ginta and Hakkaku had soon returned with a huge wolf.

The wolf was the size of Kirara's demon form, except fluffier. It was black with green eyes, and Kagome estimated that it had around ten tails.

"Now, nobody can get closer than that without chains because she kills everybody." Kouga told Kagome. "You can try, but I doubt –"

Kagome ignored Kouga and walked up to the wolf. It bared its teeth and snarled, but Kagome didn't hesitate. She gently put her hand on its head, purifying any of its bad spirit. She left the small good part of its soul though.

The wolf relaxed, and a soothing voice appeared in Kagome's head.

_I am Shizu, parent to all wolves. Why have you purified my evil, girl?_

Kagome smiled lightly. "I need to go home, and Kouga won't let me."

_And home is?_

"With my friends, as well as on the other side of the well." Kagome murmured in reply, hoping the wolf would forgive her.

_I see. I will be by your side until death._ The wolf, Shizu, lifted its head. The chains connected to her shattered like glass, and she blinked.

Kouga's eyebrow rose. "You got through to her?"

"Yes. I'm going home now, rather you like it or not, Kouga." She snapped, climbing onto Shizu's back at the wolf's invitation. "I'll come back after about twenty days."

"Fine. No later than that." Kouga grumbled.

Shizu tilted her head back, and howled. The sound was soothing to Kagome, but to the wolves around her, it was like Kagome's whistles' sounds.

_The direction of the well?_ Shizu's voice came in her head.

"That way." Kagome nodded in the direction that she knew was the well.

Shizu leaped into the air, bounding out of the cave. In moments, they were high above the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could swear she had seen a flash of red. She pulled out her symbol, looking as its gentle glow faded.

-oOo-

Inuyasha saw something flash by in the sky, and shifted Kagome's backpack off of his shoulder so he could see well. Kouga and Kagome's trail had ended a while back, and now he had to deal with the demon.

To his surprise, the demon vanished. It seemed to be heading back towards Kaede's village and the well. "You know what, let's just head back and go wait for Kagome to come to us. We can wait at the village."

Sango and Miroku nearly toppled off of Kirara. "Inuyasha, you mean to say we…CAME THIS WAY FOR NO REASON?" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha shrugged, turning away to pull out his symbol. It had barely a glow. His eyes narrowed. "You guys catch up."

Without waiting, he darted after the black speck, watching as it got further and further away.

-oOo-

Shizu reached the well in half a day. Kagome climbed down, and then came across a problem. How would Shizu fit in the well with her?

Seeming to read Kagome's mind, Shizu transformed to a smaller form like Kirara.

"Wow." Kagome murmured, smiling at her new friend. On the way, she had guessed that this wolf was sort of like a Wolf Goddess, so it didn't surprise her so much.

Shizu leaped onto Kagome's shoulder, and both vanished into the well.

-oOo-

Inuyasha had traveled nonstop over the course of three days. He skidded to a halt in Inuyasha's Forest, next to the well. Kagome's scent was fresh! She was around somewhere!

He jumped into the well, appearing at the other side. He then leaped out, and slammed the shrine door open. As he darted towards Kagome's window, he almost crashed into Kagome's brother, Souta.

"Inuyasha!" Souta smiled. "Here for Kagome?"

Inuyasha froze. "Is she here?"

"You just missed her. She was here about half an hour ago and then left with a new friend of hers to go back to your time."

Before Souta had finished, Inuyasha was already jumping into the well again.

_Kagome, you've gotta be okay…_

The other side appeared, and Inuyasha tracked her scent to three strides from the well. Then it vanished along with the demon's scent. It seemed she had flown off with it. He glanced at the symbol. Its glow was bright.

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha called out for Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me?"

-oOo-

_A monk, youkai slayer, kitsune child, and a Neko youkai are nearby._ Shizu said suddenly.

Kagome instantly said the names out loud. "Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara."

_They are your friends? _

"Yes. The only one missing is Inuyasha."

_I have heard of him. The strong Inu Hanyou that Kouga fights with._

"Yeah, they do fight a lot. Do you know if he's near?" Kagome asked hopefully.

_He is not. He is closer than Kouga though._

Kagome sighed. "Take me to my friends." Then an idea for a joke hit her mind. "Wait. How long till dark?"

_About an hour in your time's time. About the time it will take us to get there._

"Perfect. We're going to kidnap Shippou and Kirara."

A/N: Hmmm…like Shizu? And wait till Kagome's joke XD Tis going to be hilarious. Reviews are welcome :3


	26. The First Part of Kagome's Plan

A/N: So here's the next chapter. ;) Disclaimers

Kagome smiled. Shizu had nearly been spotted by Inuyasha, but the wind was blowing towards Shizu and Kagome –lucky for them, or the half demon would have seen them. It was nearly pure black out, meaning her plan would go into action at any moment.

_It is time._ Shizu announced. The wolf stalked towards where Kirara and Shippou were sitting, side by side. Kagome pressed into her fur to hide.

Kagome's eyes softened when she saw the black half of the symbol hanging from Inuyasha's neck.

Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened, looking in the direction of Kagome and Shizu. Seeing his movement, Shizu shot into the middle of the camp. Sango started screaming, and Kagome felt Shizu's fur fluff up to hide her further from view. Shizu gripped Kirara and Shippou by their tails before leaping into the air. The wolf twisted her head, dropping Shippou and Kirara into Kagome's arms.* By this time, Inuyasha was watching after them, growling.

-oOo-

Sango was crying, and Miroku, his cheek still showing a red handprint, was currently trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Sango, Kirara knows how to defend herself." The monk said, not wanting to risk his face or head to gently pat her on the back.

"That demon." Inuyasha sudden snarled, leaping up with his hand on the Tetsusaiga. "It was with Kagome a while ago. I thought I recognized something in its scent."

Not to mention that at the moment before the demon wolf had attacked, his part of the symbol had flashed such a bright glow, he now had a burn on his chest. That meant Kagome had been near. But Inuyasha hadn't smelled her, let alone seen her. Unless…_ what if that demon ate Kagome? _No, that couldn't be true. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it. No, Kagome wasn't dead. He would know.

Inuyasha growled defensively at movement he saw from the corner of his eye. Then, when he saw it was a piece of paper, he snatched it out of the air.

"What's that?" Sango's sniffled question surprised Inuyasha. Both had seen him grab the paper.

Inuyasha sniffed it. It reeked of the wolf demon's scent –and a bit of Shippou and Kirara's. "It's a note." He said, handing it over for Miroku to read out loud.

Miroku took it, cleared his throat, and read: _"I will return for you all."_

-oOo-

Shippou hugged Kagome tightly, terrified to let go. "Kagome! Is the demon going to eat us?"

To Kagome's surprise, Shizu decided to answer for herself. She shifted into a human form. Long, raven black hair drifted down her back, ending at the waist. She had pointed ears like a normal demon's human form. Her skin was tanned; wolfish eyes a bright emerald green. Her kimono was as black as night, and over her kimono was pitch black armor –much like Midoriko's, Kagome realized. A sword hung at her hip, its sheathe black as well. Shizu's claws were longer than Inuyasha's, and her fangs passed her bottom lip. Power radiated from her. "I will never harm you, _kitsune _child." Her voice was just as gentle and soothing as it had been in Kagome's head.

"You-you won't?" Shippou whimpered, snuggling closer to Kagome.

"Of course not. I am now Protector of the East. I would never harm an innocent _youkai_ such as you."

"Shizu?" Kagome broke in as Shippou opened his mouth to say something else, probably ask another question. "Should we rest for the day, and then go back again tonight?"

"Yes. I will go myself to fetch the _youkai_ slayer tonight. She will remember me. While I am gone, you must make supper for her and your friends here."

Kagome nodded. "I will, Shizu."

Shizu smiled. She had indeed been chosen to be Protector –or Lady, as the Western demons called it– of the East. When she had been attacked by unknowing mortals, she admitted to going crazy from anger and confusion. Kouga's pack had held her prisoner since, for her own sake. Then the young priestess had come. Kagome and rid Shizu of that anger and confusion.

Shizu turned, eyes narrowed. And now she was determined to keep the young girl away from the darkness she had sensed. Darkness so great, it could destroy Shizu herself.

-oOo-

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga at the ready. Sango did the same with Haraikotsu, and Miroku with his staff. They expected the demon at any moment.

Shizu watched from the dark sky, amused. She was in her human form, her sword, _Ongaku no yoru_ (or Yoru for short)*, raised. She smiled then let loose a rain of red slices down. Each was carefully aimed, meant to frighten. Not kill.

Inuyasha was instantly out of his tree. Tetsusaiga was unsheathed, and he glared at Shizu. "Who the hell are you? And where are our friends?"

Shizu just laughed. Using her favorite power, _Yoru no shōshitsu*, _she disappeared. A moment later, she was beside Inuyasha. "I know your wish. You wish to find Miko*-Hime*, or Kagome, do you not?" Miko-Hime was the nickname Shizu had recently given the girl.

Inuyasha whipped around, but Shizu was gone. She was in her wolf form, now behind Sango.

"Look at Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango dived forward, but Shizu caught her by Haraikotsu, which was strapped to her back.

Sango screamed as she was lifted into the air by Shizu. "Help!"

"Sango!" Miroku called, throwing multiple sutras. None of them had any effect.

One moment, Sango was being lifted, the next she was gone. Shizu was gone as well.

"Damn!" Miroku cursed, crashing onto the ground. He was exhausted after that battle.

"You better get some rest." Inuyasha's eyes were scanning another piece of paper. "She's coming for you tomorrow."

*1: I almost put "into her eyes." XD

*2: The name of Shizu's sword; means musical night

*3: The name of Shizu's disappearing power; means vanishing night

*4: Miko means priestess. Hime means princess. So Kagome's pretty much called Priestess Princess. XD

A/N: You approve of this chapter? Next chapter will have Kagome with some new clothes.


	27. Saving the Hanyou

A/N: To get you interested, I wanted to let you know that Tsukizu is dormant in someone's head at the moment. He will come back soon. XD I also got _another_ idea, one that will not be used: Tsukizu in….MYOUGA'S head XD Disclaimers

-oOo-

Sango awoke to gentle hands laying a cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes, and found herself surrounded by familiar fur. "Kirara! Kirara!" She cried.

Kirara purred as another voice said, "Sango, don't scare me!"

"Shippou?" Sango gasped, and then froze when she saw the wolf from the night before. In the light, however, she instantly recognized the demon. "It's…it's you! You saved me and Kohaku from demons where we were little!"

The demon nodded, returning its attention to watch protectively over another girl. The girl was wrapped in a pink kimono like Inuyasha's. Except instead of a regular color, it seemed to change pinks and was covered in flowers. The girl looked over her shoulder at Sango. "Hey, Sango. Nice to see you're awake."

Sango shot to her feet, eyes bright. "Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, going over and hugging Sango as she began to babble. "Kagome, we were all so worried about you! Especially Inuyasha! He's made us search for you nonstop. Where have you been? Who's the wolf? Why haven't you come to us? Where are your weird clothes? Where did you get the kimono? Why are you kidnapping us? What's with the symbol Inuyasha has? Why-"

"Slow down, Sango!" Kagome laughed. She sat down next to Shizu, stroking the demon's head. "Okay, now. After Inuyasha attacked me, Kouga knocked him out. Then Kouga took me back to the new wolf den. This is Shizu, my friend. She's been helping me with my prank on you guys. I would come, but it's hilarious watching you all be terrified for once!" Kagome started to laugh.

"Kagome, you really scared us!" Sango snapped, irritated. "What's with the kimono?"

"Oh, this?" Kagome fingered the cloth. "Shizu gave it to me. She said it's a lot like Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat. It's able to burn, but it makes good armor."

Sango smiled. "It's good to know you're happy."

Kagome smiled back, her smile sad. _No, I'm not happy. I won't be for a long time. Not until I'm by Inuyasha's side again…_

-oOo-

Once again, Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga at the ready. He could all ready sense the demon. "It's coming, Miroku." He said half-heartedly. He didn't feel like fighting. Not without Kagome to protect.

Miroku nodded, but became worried not about himself, but about Inuyasha. The next night would be the new moon, leaving Inuyasha defenseless.

Both men knew Miroku would most likely be taken. Miroku just didn't want to go without fighting for revenge for Sango.

"Here it comes." Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his sword.

A moment later, Shizu appeared –with Sango on her back.

Sango forced herself not to smile, choking back laughter. Kagome had come up with this to confuse Inuyasha even more.

"Sango?" Miroku gasped. "Why are you helping the demon?"

Sango didn't answer, letting her eyes go dull.

_Wait, if Sango's alive, does that mean Kagome is, too?_ Inuyasha leaped forward. "You aren't going anywhere until you answer some questions!" He snarled at Shizu.

Shizu shook her head, sending a message with her eyes. Then, she leaped forward and Sango grabbed Miroku. "Gah!" Miroku yelped as he was pulled onto the large black wolf. "Inuyasha, help!"

Inuyasha didn't make any movement to save Miroku, the voice echoing around his head as they left.

_She awaits your company. You will see Miko-Hime soon._

-oOo-

As soon as they were out of sight, Sango broke into laughter. "Did you see his face?"

"Sango?" Miroku's voice came from behind her, confused.

"Sorry." Sango said, still laughing. She helped Miroku sit up properly on Shizu.

"You're okay." Miroku chirped happily.

"Of course I am," Sango snapped, hand clashing with the monk's cheek as he began to rub her bottom.

Miroku thoughtfully rubbed his cheek. "So did you find Shippou and Kirara?"

"Yep."

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Yep."  
"Where?"

"A meadow."

"Why?"

"That's where our friends are."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Nope. I don't know myself." Sango smiled to herself. She truly didn't. She just knew that her and her group would be whole again that night.

-oOo-

Kagome shouldered her new bow and arrows, using her large kimono to cover her head. "Can you tell who I am, Shippou?"

"Yeah, you're Kagome." Shippou replied simply.

Kagome laughed. "I meant if you didn't know it was me."

"No, we can't, Miko-Hime." Shizu answered for Shippou. Against Kagome's wishes, she continued to call Kagome "Priestess Princess". Shizu ignored Kagome's protests about the nickname. "Thanks to your kimono, your scent has vanished and I can't see your face."

Kagome made a face at the nickname, and then smiled. "Is it time yet?" She asked eager to be with Inuyasha again.

Shizu shook her head. "Not yet, Miko-Hime. We must wait until pitch dark, when you're positive Inuyasha-kun is mortal."

"But the sun's gone." Kagome protested. "We can go now. By the time we reach there, his powers will be gone."

"Fine, Miko-Hime." Shizu sighed, transforming into her wolf self. _You had better be sure._

"I am." Kagome promised, scrambling on. She adjusted her kimono to cover her face, and knocked an arrow to her bow. "Let's go."

-oOo-

Inuyasha's powers had vanished just moments ago. And at the time, of course he had been fighting a demon.

Now he hid in a tree, blood on his chest from being cut, the now useless Tetsusaiga still unsheathed.

_I smell your fear._ The demon laughed, the forest around it shaking.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the tree he was in topple over. What he saw terrified him, he had to admit. There were dozens of demons all over, circling around his spot in the woods. "Damn it." He muttered, sheathing Tetsusaiga. _Of all the nights! I would have been able to get rid of them all, but no. I've lost my powers!_

Inuyasha jerked back in surprise as an arrow shot in front of him. A flash of blue light caused him to close his eyes. When he opened them, the black wolf demon was in front of them. A woman was on its back, a pink kimono covering her head and face. "Get on." A strange voice said, knocking another arrow.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate, just scrambled onto the wolf behind her.

The woman shot another arrow, then hissed, "Go, Shizu!"

Shizu lifted into the air, and a moment later, the demons were left behind.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the figure in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

A/N: Okay! So we all know who the woman is, but I thought this would be hilarious. XD


	28. Back Together

A/N: Took me forever to update, as I've been addicted to not only Super Mario Bros Wii, but Guitar Hero III XD

Disclaimers.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha repeated when the woman didn't answer.

The woman returned an arrow to her quiver and sighed. She winced, feeling a flash of pain from her shoulder. She had somehow been wounded!

Shizu shuddered beneath them, feeling blood seep onto her fur.

Irritated, Inuyasha grabbed the woman's shoulder to yank her around.

The woman cried out in pain. "Ow! Let go, Inuyasha!"

The voice was unmistakable. "K…Kagome?" Inuyasha drew his hand back –finding it covered in blood. "You're hurt!"

_Miko-Hime? Do you need to rest?_

Kagome nodded. "Yes, please." She said voice tight with pain. She allowed the kimono to slip off of her head. "We need to fix Inuyasha up as well."

Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's shoulder, applying a bit of pressure to stem the bleeding. "Kagome, is it…really you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, flinching away from his hand. "Who else would save you? Kikyou's vanished, the others are hidden, and everyone else wants to tear you apart."

Inuyasha smiled grimly at her last comment. "Took you long enough to notice."

Shizu landed. Kagome climbed off, than helped Inuyasha down. Shizu was instantly in her human form. "This is my fault, Miko-Hime." She apologized. She somehow came up with Kagome's first-aid kit, handing it to Kagome. "You will have to heal Inuyasha-kun and yourself, Miko-Hime." She said. "I do not know the medicines of your time."

Kagome smiled, pulling out a bandage. "That's okay, Shizu." She then turned to Inuyasha. "Look away." She commanded sternly.

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away.

Shizu helped Kagome out of her kimono and school uniform's shirt. Kagome then, with Shizu's help, bandaged her shoulder. After she was done, Shizu helped Kagome into her clothes again.

"Okay." Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, I know you're injured. Come over here so I can fix your wounds."

"No." Inuyasha snorted. The last thing Kagome needed was to see the slashes across his chest and back.

Kagome sighed. She had missed the half-demon, but he was already getting on her nerves! "Hm?" Kagome saw some light. "Good." She said. "The sun's up."

Inuyasha pulsed. Then his silver hair, golden eyes, and other half-demon qualities returned. "Ha! Now you really can't make me come over!"

Kagome smiled. "Sure I can!"

"Cannot." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Sit."

Inuyasha's face hit the ground with a huge crash. He forced himself not to make a noise as the motion tore his wounds open more.

Kagome kneeled down beside him. "Told you so."

Eventually, Inuyasha gave in. He removed his kimono and the shirt under it to allow Kagome to inspect his wounds. He left the half of the symbol on, not caring if Kagome saw it.

Kagome did see it and gave a small smile –a smug one. She dug around, pulled out some more bandages, and set to work.

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha said, quietly, "Could you send the wolf away?"

Shizu was instantly on her feet. "I will not-"

"Shizu, we need to talk. Go check on the others, okay? Inuyasha will carry me back." Kagome interrupted softly. "Inuyasha would never hurt me purposely."

Shizu sighed, but nodded. "Yes, Miko-Hime." She glared at Inuyasha. "If she's any more injured then now when you bring her, I will tear that silver head of yours clean off."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

Shizu transformed, and then was gone.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, reaching for another bandage.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "For attacking you." He hesitated, and then added, "Sesshoumaru's been right. I'm too weak to protect you like I promised."

Kagome gently tied the last bandage. "It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha." She said. "And you're not as weak as those demons we always slay."

"I know I am. I let you be killed, then almost killed you myself after Sesshoumaru granted your life back again. I'm not even strong enough to keep Shippou safe." Inuyasha added bitterly. Then he added, "You're better off with Kouga."

"Not anymore. Kouga and Ayame got married." Kagome replied, putting any left-over bandages back into her kit.

Inuyasha put his clothes back on, and then leaned against a tree. His eyes closed, and he folded his arms inside the sleeves. "Married, huh?" In his mind, he was thinking of what Kagome thought. Did she want to get married someday? He snorted. "Works for me. That means he won't have to come after you anymore."

Kagome laughed. "Wait till Ayame finds out he dragged me to the wolf den." She gave a sigh. "I had to throw all of my stuff away to leave a trail for you to follow."

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "That reminds me." He began digging in his kimono. Then he pulled out the arrow he had found. "Here."

"One of my arrows…" Kagome took it, gently holding it up to her eyes. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, closing his eyes again and leaning on the tree. "Whatever."

A moment later, Inuyasha felt warmth near him. Keeping one eye shut, he opened the other. Kagome had scooted over to sit next to him, still looking at the arrow. Inuyasha closed his eyes again.

He felt Kagome give a soft sigh. Inuyasha almost smiled when he heard her breathing deepen. Kagome had fallen asleep! Kagome's sweet scent reached Inuyasha's nose, smelling of cherry blossoms, and he gave his own sigh. It felt right to have Kagome at his side.

A/N: Shorter chapter, but I thought that was a good place to stop XD


	29. A Flash Appearence

A/N: Okay, so new chapter. XD Disclaimers.

Inuyasha kept watch while Kagome slept for the rest of the day and through the night. When the half-demon felt her stir, he gently shook her. "Hey, Kagome. We should get back to the others."

"Okay." Kagome said drowsily. Kagome opened her eyes then saw it was dawn.

Inuyasha stood up, waiting impatiently as Kagome stood and stretched.

"Okay, let's go." She said finally.

Inuyasha kneeled down, and Kagome climbed on his back. He made sure she was holding on, and then took bounding jumps through the trees. Inuyasha easily followed Shizu's scent. "So what's with the name 'Miko-Hime'?"

Kagome grumbled. "That's just what Shizu calls me. Not that I like it." She sighed.

Inuyasha snorted. "I can make her stop calling you that if you don't like it."

"No, don't get into an argument. Shizu doesn't mean any harm."

"Okay." Inuyasha muttered. He rolled his eyes, leaping from another tree.

-oOo-

He had just woken up from his rest. He had been sleeping for days and days, as keeping control of the _hanyou_'s body while the _hanyou_'s should had fought viciously had been exhausting.

But now he was stronger from that fight.

His newest body, the one he had seen right after the _hanyou_, was harder to control, but he had been mostly dormant. Now that he was awake, he put all of his energy into possessing the body. The owner posed no threat.

He made the body grin. The girl wouldn't know he was there. What better way to get revenge on the _hanyou_ then to kill the woman he loved?

-oOo-

"Miko-Hime! You're back with Inuyasha-kun! Is your wound all right? Why were you so late in returning, Miko-Hime?"

Kagome hid a smile as she climbed off of Inuyasha's back. "I'm fine, Shizu. Inuyasha protected me while I took a nap, that's all."

"Shippou-kun, fetch Miko-Hime and Inuyasha-kun some food." Shizu ordered.

"Okay!" Shippou scampered off, returning with Sango, who was helping him carry food.

"Thank you, Sango-chan." Shizu said, taking the food from both. "And thank you as well, Shippou-kun."

Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha-_kun_? Just because you're a full demon, doesn't mean you're stronger than I am." He snapped. "You're just a demon. Like Sesshoumaru."

Shizu's face became contorted with fury. "NEVER compare me with that mangy excuse for a demon." She snarled, her claws gleaming. "Or any Western _Inu Youkai_ for that matter."

Inuyasha smirked. "Did I hit a nerve, eastern demon?"

Shizu looked ready to attack.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to say it because of your injuries, but _enough_." Kagome snapped. She fingered the fabric of her kimono, looking embarrassed and nervous.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but stopped. When he sniffed the air and stiffened, Shizu did as well.

A moment, later both were standing on either side of the young girl. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Damn. Miroku, Sango, get over here."

Both nodded, grabbing their weapons and rushing over.

"Shizu? Inuyasha?" Miroku looked between the two as he came over. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha answered at the same time as Shizu.

"The damn wolf-"

"Kouga-san-"

Kagome edged closer to Inuyasha. "Kouga's coming?" she looked thoughtful. "Oh, yeah! Shizu and I were supposed to return yesterday!"

Shizu transformed; Inuyasha continued his low growl. Kagome tried to cheer them up, but failed. Sango hoisted Hiraikotsu* above her head. Miroku watched over Sango from behind her, eyes worried.

Moments later, Kouga had somehow gotten past Shizu and Inuyasha, and was next to Kagome, holding her hand. "There you are! You were supposed to come back yesterday!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and then lunged at Kouga. Tetsusaiga flashed out, but missed. "Stay away from her!" Though he spoke out loud, he also sent a message to the wolf through furious eyes: _She's mine._

Kouga snorted. "Why should I? It's not like you can protect her."

Kagome sensed Inuyasha falter as the wolf demon said the words Inuyasha himself had said the night before.

At the same moment, Shizu had stiffened. _Take Miko-Hime away!_

She spoke a little late, as Kouga suddenly lunged at Kagome. He grinned, eyes glaring triumphantly at Inuyasha. His hand gripped Kagome's shoulder –her injured one. Kagome winced, trying to pull away, but Kouga held on.

The wind shifted, and Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. "So that' where you went, you bastard. Makes sense, now that I think about it."

He just grinned in reply. "You figured it out, did you? As soon as you were unconscious, I found it easy enough to take over the _youkai_'s mind."

Inuyasha snarled, Tetsusaiga flashing as he lunged. "Get away from her!"

Kouga –or Tsukizu– jumped backwards, still gripping Kagome. As Inuyasha lashed out with his sword, he threw Kagome in front of him. "Attack and she dies." The demon/spirit said with Kouga's voice.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt, hair floating up then settling into its usual place. His eyes were pained. _Damn it! I can't save Kagome without hurting her in the process!_

Meanwhile, Shizu had crept around Kouga, intent on ambushing him. Her teeth were bared. Shizu lunged forward, locking her jaws on Kouga's arm.

His body's head whipped around. "You."

Shizu smirked, keeping her jaws clamped. _Tsukizu. You will be destroyed. How dare you hurt Inuyasha-san and Miko-Hime?_

Kagome whimpered as Kouga's hand tightened on her shoulder. Not only did it hurt more than she's ever thought was possible, but the pressure was so great, it felt like the bones in her shoulder would shatter.

At Kagome's whimper, Shizu snarled and bit harder. An audible snap was heard as the wolf demon's arm was broken.

Kagome winced. "Shizu, please. You're hurting Kouga!"

"No, don't let go of the bastard." Inuyasha said. With a quick, fluid movement, he sheathed Tetsusaiga. _How nice her to call me 'san' instead of 'kun'._ He lunged forward, then, with a fist, hit Kouga in the side of the head.

Kouga crumbled onto the ground, unconscious.

_You won't get near her again._ Out loud, he said, "That's for taking Kagome and knocking me out, you bastard."

Kagome scrambled away and over to Inuyasha, holding her shoulder.

Inuyasha turned his attention onto Kagome, only to have it go onto a familiar wolf demon as she appeared.

Kagome smiled. "Ayame!"

"Why's Kouga way up here?" Ayame demanded. "Did he come to see you?"

"No, he just tried to…fight with Inuyasha and Shizu." Kagome told her, not wanting to tell the truth.

Inuyasha kept his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, standing so close to Kagome that Kagome could feel him brushing against her.

"Oh. Why is out cold?" Ayame tilted his head. "Did you knock him out?"

Shizu picked up on Kagome's lie. "He went after Miko-Hime to annoy Inuyasha-san, Ayame-chan."

Kouga suddenly sat up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ayame seemed to puff up. "Why are you here, Kouga?"

"I don't know." Kouga muttered, scrambling up.

Inuyasha snarled, standing in front of Kagome.

Kouga glanced at him, and then rolled his eyes. "See ya, Kagome." He muttered, and then was gone. Ayame smiled and followed suit.

Inuyasha relaxed, stepping slightly away from Kagome. It appeared that Tsukizu had disappeared…for now.

*: Yes, I realized I was spelling Hiraikotsu wrong…

A/N: You can see I like to get Kagome hurt a lot . I don't really know why…


	30. Eavesdropping and A Special Promise

A/N: Like the last chapter? Disappointed myself, that's for sure XD Disclaimers.

Inuyasha stayed near Kagome for the next couple of days, not going more than two hundred yards from her. Kagome finally got him to leave after hours of begging and Sango saying she would protect Kagome when she wanted to bathe in the hot spring nearby.

Kagome slipped into the water, gently smoothing her now wet hair. "Gosh, Inuyasha's over protective."

Sango sighed. "I can't blame him. You're a magnet for trouble, and he really cares for you, you know."

Kagome smiled a bit. "I guessed." Kagome messed with her white symbol, finger it thoughtfully.

"Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously, knowing Shizu was also nearby. "What's that symbol?"  
"Hm? Oh, my necklace. It represents the white from the Yin and Yang symbol. I found it in my era. There's another part, the black one." Kagome explained.

"Inuyasha has it." Sango said, remembering the black thing around the half-demon's neck.

"Yep." Kagome sighed, lowering herself further into the water. It felt soothing, not too hot and not cold at all. "So are you and Miroku getting married?"

Sango nearly toppled into the water. "Wh-what? Me and Miroku?" She stammered, looking shocked. "No way! I would never marry that pervert!"

"Don't fool yourself, Sango." Kagome smiled. "I'm sure he loves you, he just doesn't want to tell you."

Sango blushed. "You really think so?"

Kagome giggled a bit. "I knew you liked him!"

"H-hey! Just because you think he likes me, doesn't mean I like him." Sango said.

Kagome burst into laughter. "Of course you do, Sango. Don't worry. I know how you feel."

Sango relaxed. "You love Inuyasha, don't you?"

"You could say that." Kagome sighed, picking her symbol off of her neck to hold it up. "I don't think he'd ever love me back though."

-oOo-

From where Inuyasha and Miroku were behind a boulder, Inuyasha's ears twitched, catching Kagome's words.

He sat up straight, not giving away anything.

Miroku could obviously hear them as well, because he was grinning madly. "She practically admitted it!"

"Shut it." Inuyasha snapped, frowning as he listened again. Miroku shut up to listen as well.*

"You never know, Kagome. From the way he protects you and guards over you like he does; I bet he does love you. He'll just never admit it." Sango's voice said as she stood up.

Inuyasha winced. Sango knew him well. _I guess I do love Kagome._ He silently admitted. _She's not Kikyou, but…she's Kagome. She'd never leave my side if I asked her not to. And I would never leave hers if she asked me not to._

Inuyasha then realized Miroku was trying to peek around the boulder and hit the back of his head. "Idiot. If they catch you, we won't even know you're mortal anymore."

Miroku sighed. "I know…"

"So…are you going to ask Sango to marry you, Miroku?" Shippou's voice piped up beside the two guys, causing them both to topple over in shock.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha, hitting him over the head. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Are you, Miroku?" Shippou repeated, rubbing the latest bump on his head.

"I suppose I will eventually, after this mess with Tsukizu is over. Speaking of which, Inuyasha. All you did is kill off the demon, but he's always coming after you over and over again." Miroku said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So?"

"So why does he always target you and Kagome?" Miroku persisted.

"I dunno."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, what if Naraku planted part of himself in Tsukizu before we killed him?"

Inuyasha froze. "That couldn't be true."

"I think it is." Miroku muttered, taking the beads off of his hand. He always kept them on, even without the wind tunnel, but once again: he had a purpose to keep them there for. A small amount of wind appeared, but wind none the less.

Inuyasha leaped away from Miroku in surprise. "Y…your wind tunnel. It's back!"

-oOo-

Kagome and Sango arrived at their small campsite and started to cook. "Hey, Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, looking back at where she thought him and the monk had gone. When Inuyasha didn't respond, she became worried. "Shizu?"

Shizu was instantly at her side. _What is it, Miko-Hime?_

"Could you go get Inuyasha? He always magically appears when I start making his favorite food." Kagome told Shizu, though truthfully, she felt alone without Inuyasha at her side again.

Shizu nodded. _Of course. _ She bounded off.

Kagome smiled and returned to her work. "I wonder where they are."

"They'll come soon." Sango reassured her. "You know Inuyasha will come when he smells this 'chicken flavored' ramen."

Kagome sighed. "I hope so."

Inuyasha did appear moments later, alone.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Shizu's coming with him and Shippou." Inuyasha muttered, and then went quiet again. He shadowed Kagome without saying anything for almost half an hour. Finally, everybody was back. They ate their dinner, and then set up to go to sleep.

Everyone but Inuyasha went to sleep. Kagome didn't sleep, either. When she felt Inuyasha sigh and mutter something a ways away, she sat up.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha said quietly, obviously tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga.

Kagome remained silent, then stood up and picked her way over to Inuyasha. She settled down next to him. "Yeah." She whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded in a whisper.

"Nothing." Kagome sighed, leaning on Inuyasha. Sango's words rang through her mind: _You never know, Kagome. From the way he protects you and guards over you like he does; I bet he does love you. He'll just never admit it._

Inuyasha relaxed from his stiffened position. He sighed.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Sango and I were talking earlier…" Kagome trailed off, not wanting to upset Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I know. Miroku and I aren't exactly deaf and you and Sango are kind of loud talkers." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome winced. So they had heard her and Sango's entire conversation? "Wait, were you eavesdropping?"

"That doesn't matter." Inuyasha said quickly. "What were you going to say?" He shifted slightly, allowing Kagome into a more comfortable question while she leaned on him.

"It doesn't matter." Kagome shook her head.

"Sure it does." Inuyasha said gently, looking down at the girl.

Kagome sighed again. Inuyasha had definitely changed since she had first met him –and in a good way. He had gone from wanting to kill her and not caring about what she had to say to protecting her at all costs and listening to everything she said. He looked the same, but his heart had changed. "Do you think…Miroku will ask Sango to marry him?" She asked finally.

"Of course he will." Inuyasha muttered. "He just has…other problems at the moment." Inuyasha didn't want to reveal Miroku's secret about the wind tunnel returning.

"What other problems?" Kagome asked.

"Just other problems. I can't say." Inuyasha let a growl appear at the last three words.

Kagome sighed…again. "Okay, okay."

Inuyasha relaxed from his stiffened position again. After a while of silence, Kagome was still awake. "Hey…Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome sounded curious.

"Do you ever…want to… get married with someone?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. Truthfully, he was ready to kill any of the names she ever mentioned. Especially Kouga.

Kagome twisted around to look up at Inuyasha, shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer the question." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Probably someday."

"Who…would you marry?" Inuyasha sounded ready to kill at the moment, and Kagome almost laughed. Inuyasha felt her hold back the laughter. "Don't laugh at me!" he snapped defensively.

"Sorry." Kagome smiled. "Truthfully, I don't have a clue right now." This really was the truth as she didn't know if Inuyasha planned on going with Kikyou again.

It was silent for a while, again. Then Inuyasha muttered, "Kagome, I know you probably won't agree, but if you ever wanted to get…you know, married, I would marry you. But ONLY if it was what you wanted."

Kagome gave a small jolt of surprise. "Inuyasha." She said, surprised. She couldn't believe the half-demon had offered that. Then she smiled, and leaned back on him. "Maybe…after we're done with fighting this Tsukizu demon that could happen."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, smiling when Kagome fell asleep. _I guess…I guess Kagome just agreed to marry me after this is all over… _but he knew better. Things like this never ended.

*Eavesdropping much? XD

A/N: Not very Inuyashaish attitude towards the end, but I was bawling. XD


	31. Death to the Demon

A/N: Read the reviews. I see most of you like Inu pretty much asking Kagome to marry him. I'm so glad you liked it :D Disclaimers.

Everyone was up and running in the morning…except for Kagome, who was tired from not being able to sleep. Shizu opened her mouth to offer to carry Kagome, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Get on, Kagome." Inuyasha said, kneeling down. He glared at Shizu, a defensive look in his eyes.

"Don't fight." Kagome protested, but climbed onto his back.

She was asleep again as soon as they were traveling. Sango and Shippou were carried by Kirara, who purred as Sango petted her head while they walked. Since Shizu wasn't carrying Kagome, she had offered to carry Miroku. And Inuyasha was in the front of course, carrying Kagome.

Inuyasha's senses were alert for anything, but his mind was elsewhere. _Did Kagome really say that last night? Or was it just my imagination?_

Kagome stirred slightly from her sleep and Inuyasha sighed. _Probably just my imagination._

Miroku watched Sango from Shizu's back, eyeing her bottom.

Shizu, sensing the monk's thoughts, growled at him. This caused Sango to turn around and look back at them. "Everything all right?" Sango called, looking curious.

_Yes, Sango-chan. Miroku is just thinking._ Shizu replied, looking back at the monk. It was probably a good thing she was carrying him on her back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No doubt what he's thinking about." He called back.

Kagome woke up now. "Who's thinking what?"

Shizu chuckled.

"Miroku's thinking lecherous thoughts as usual." Inuyasha explained. He gave a small smile, one that nobody could see.

"Miroku!" Kagome turned her head to look back as she scolded him. "Don't think of things like that!"

This time, Sango and Shippou joined in with the laughing.

Miroku sighed. "Come on, guys! Stop messing with me!" He said, though he smiled as well.

Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's head between his ears. "I wonder what's going on between you and Inuyasha's heads sometimes. Now we know what goes on in one!"

Inuyasha growled. "Come on, Kagome, stop that!" He snapped, reaching up and swatting her hand away.

Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha's dog ears twitched at the sound. "Calm down, Inuyasha." She said cheerfully.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, kneeling down again so Kagome could walk.

Kagome walked beside the half-demon, smiling happily at nothing really.

"Hey, Sango? Why's Kagome so happy this morning?" Shippou whispered, looking not only surprised but scared. "Is she mad at Inuyasha or something? She's scary when she's angry."

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Maybe Inuyasha agreed to let her go back to her time, Shippou."

"What are you two idiots yapping about back there?" Inuyasha yelled back in a snappish tone.

"Nothing." Shippou and Sango both said quickly. "Say, Inuyasha? Why don't we stop for a break? We could eat or something." Sango suggested.

"No way. We have to keep moving until Tsukizu strikes again." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "I'll make some Ramen." She herself was also hungry, but she didn't say it out loud.

Inuyasha felt his resistance to stop vanish. "Fine." He snapped, stopping. "We'll go as soon as we're finished."

Miroku chuckled. "Crumbles before the name of Ramen."

Inuyasha waited until Miroku and Shizu had stopped, and then hit the back of the monk's head. "Shut it."

Kagome and Sango giggled. Kagome set to work unpacking the food from her bag, while Sango gathered firewood so they could boil water for the Ramen.

Inuyasha leaped into a tree a couple hundred yards away, keeping an eye on things. Something worried him that was for sure. _Where did Tsukizu go? He's obviously not in that damn wolf anymore…_

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome called up suddenly. "Come on down. The food's done!" She tilted her head and smiled up at him.

Inuyasha sighed, pushing away his thoughts for the moment. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered, jumping down.

Kagome smiled again, and then started back for the others. She hadn't revealed Inuyasha's promise from the night before, but she remembered it herself.

Inuyasha followed, hands folded inside the top of his kimono. When his Tetsusaiga gave a sudden pulse, Inuyasha stopped to look at it. He shrugged to himself, following after Kagome again. But when it gave another pulse, he growled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder, which was covered in the pink kimono Shizu had given her.

"Tetsusaiga's acting up, that's all." Inuyasha muttered. He sniffed the air, looking around. Something was wrong. "Kagome, get on!" He growled, kneeling down.

Kagome didn't hesitate, just climbed on quickly. She knew better than to ask questions when Inuyasha smelled something.

Inuyasha leaped forward, heading towards their camp. When he reached it, he growled.

Miroku was looking about ready to open his newer wind tunnel. Kirara was unconscious. Sango was struggling to raise her Hiraikotsu, but was unsuccessful, as she had a huge gash in her side. Shippou was hiding in a bush nearby.

Shizu was in the middle of the chaos, in her wolf form. She grinned wildly as Inuyasha and Kagome appeared. _It seems Miko-Hime and Inuyasha-kun has returned._ She mocked. _Too bad. I was enjoying killing off these pests._

"Shizu what did you do?" Kagome cried, slipping off of Inuyasha's back. She went to step forward, but Inuyasha was instantly grabbing her by the arm to stop her.

"Kagome, stay away from her." Inuyasha commanded. "You've returned fairly quickly this time!" He called to Shizu. "Tetsusaiga's eager to destroy you. It let out a pulse a bunch of times on our way back!"

_Ah, the Tetsusaiga. When I destroy you, I will break the fang of Inu No Taisho._

Inuyasha unsheathed the sword. "My father's sword? As if!" To Kagome, he murmured, "Get back."

Kagome nodded but added, "Please don't kill her."

Inuyasha sighed. "I promise. Now go."

Kagome smiled, and then ran over to see if Sango was all right. Miroku joined her.

His mind churned, full of thought. He would injure the _hanyou_ enough so that he couldn't move, then kill Kagome in front of his very eyes.

Shizu's eyes narrowed. No, that wouldn't work. Now would be perfect to at least hurt her and infuriate the _hanyou_ further. Then he would watch the girl die at the hands of a possessed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on Shizu. His ears twitched, listening to Miroku, Kagome, and Sango. He helped Sango sit up while Kagome pulled out some bandages…then Shizu vanished. "Damn! Miroku, behind you!" He yelled, darting towards his friends and Kagome.

Shizu swatted the monk away, scoring her claws across his back, and then jumped at Kagome. Kagome gasped and dived to the side, feeling Shizu's claws graze her protective kimono. Kagome started to scramble towards Inuyasha, but soon found herself pinned to the ground. When the wolf demon's claws pricked her neck, she called, "Help!"

Inuyasha froze. If he made a move to rescue Kagome, Shizu/Tsukizu would kill her. "L-l-let Kagome go!" He hated sounding weak, but Kagome was under his enemy's claws.

"The only way to make you suffer-" his host's body sneered. "-is to destroy the woman of whom you've promised to marry."

Inuyasha ignored the gasps and mutters of surprise coming from Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "So what if I did promise that? Let her go! If you kill her, she'll just be reborn as Kagome in her own time again."

"And by that time, you will have died."

Kagome, though she was pinned, reached for the arrow in the folds of her pink kimono. She drew it out.

The movement distracted him. He glanced down when he felt a sharp pain in the leg of the host. When he returned his attention to the _hanyou_, the _hanyou _was gone.

Inuyasha had moved as soon as the demon's attention was disrupted. Now he crept behind Shizu.

By the time he realized where Inuyasha was, Inuyasha had already swept his sword. The sword's Wind Scar caught the host on the side. He slipped out of the host, and into the closest mind to avoid being destroyed.

A/N: Sort of good cliffy XD what ya think? I just wanted to let you all know, that this story _will_ have a sequel :D Anyways, next chapter: later XD


	32. Ignoring Inuyasha's Demands

A/N: Disclaimers :D Tsukizu will be hopefully gone…eventually. XD

Kagome was sitting beside Shizu, eyes full of unshed tears. Inuyasha was still apologizing, hoping she wouldn't be mad. "I didn't mean to hit her like that, Kagome!"

Shizu stirred slightly. _M…Miko-Hime?_

Kagome patted the wolf demon's furry head. "Shizu, are you okay?"

_I'm afraid these wounds from Inuyasha-san's Tetsusaiga are too great. I apologize, Miko-Hime. That demon took advantage of my weakness for protecting mortals…again._ Shizu sighed, putting her head on her paws. _It is time for me to leave this world, and join my pack in the Netherworld._

Kagome wiped tears from her face. "This is my fault." She said furiously.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, thinking. _What did she mean again?_

_No, do not say that, Miko-Hime. It is time. Good-bye._ Shizu's eyes dulled and Kagome stood up.

She glared at everyone, her face full of grief. Then she stormed away. Inuyasha began to trail after her, but she turned to glare at him. "Leave me alone!"  
"What if a demon attacks-"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha lifted his head after it hit the ground. "Damn it, Kagome!" he muttered, scrambling up and leaping after her, hidden in the shadows.

Miroku helped Sango stand up. "Thanks Miroku." She said, wincing at a bit of pain.

"No problem." Miroku replied.

-oOo-

Kagome leaned on a tree, staring into the sky. Shizu was dead. How had that happened? The strong demon was nearly invincible…she should be proud of Inuyasha for being strong enough to destroy Shizu! She did, but she was also angry that despite his promise he had killed her.

Inuyasha, without Kagome's knowledge, was peering down from the tree at her. _Is she upset with me? Or disappointed or something? _

Kagome suddenly looked up, straight at the half-demon. Her russet gaze locked with his golden eyes. "Come on down, Inuyasha. I know you're up there."

Inuyasha hesitated, shifting his weight on the branch. Was she tricking him?

"Inuyasha, I promise I'm not mad or anything."

Inuyasha gave in, jumping out of the tree. He landed with a soft thud beside Kagome. "I wasn't following you." He snapped, glaring at Kagome. "I was looking for some demon I smelled earlier."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And you ended up watching me from a tree?" She shook her head. "I'm not that stupid."

"But you sort of are stupid." Inuyasha pointed out. "On some things."

"Inuyasha! How dare you say that?" Kagome snapped, opening her mouth to say the usual command.

Inuyasha winced, covering his ears. Kagome immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, Inuyasha." She sighed, reaching over and patting Inuyasha between the ears.

He growled, glaring. "Why do you keep patting my head, damn it?" He demanded, snatching her hand and shoving it at her.

Kagome rubbed her hand, sitting down next to the tree. "Geez, why are you so grumpy?"

Inuyasha frowned, looking away. "Sorry." He hadn't meant to sound mad or anything.

Kagome sighed, returning to her thoughts. What would they do now that Tsukizu and Shizu both appeared to be dead? Around the time, however, Kagome knew something had happened: something bad, and to her none the less.

She didn't mention it, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey, are you all right, Kagome?" Inuyasha's anxious voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah. Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitantly started to ask her question. "Could you let me go back?"

"No."

"Come on. I'm only going back for a day. It's summer vacation, so I don't have to stay for more than one day." Kagome insisted.

"I repeat: no."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "So help me. If you don't let me go back, I will say so many 'sits', you'll beg for me to head back!"

Inuyasha hit the ground at 'sits' and growled low in his throat. "I don't care."_ There are demons in your era, and I can't keep guard while we're there!_

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'm going anyways. My mom thinks you've probably kidnapped me!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I said no. End of discussion, wench."

Kagome's face grew bright red. She got up and snapped, "SIT!" multiple times. By the time her anger was mostly spent, she was storming away, leaving Inuyasha half way into the ground. When she arrived back in the camp, she walked up to Kirara. "Kirara?"

Kirara mewled, twitching an ear.

"Can you take me to the well?" Kagome smiled at the demon cat. "I need to check in with Mamma."

Kirara nodded, then transformed.

That's when Inuyasha came storming into the campsite. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Home." Kagome yelled back at him, scrambling onto Kirara.

Kirara lifted off as Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared up. "Fine. Don't come crying to me when you're all alone in your stupid era."

Kagome said a final 'sit' then was gone.

-oOo-

To irritate Inuyasha further, Kagome staid in her time with Kirara for days.

It didn't just irritate him; it angered the half demon as well as worried him. _Why's she not back yet?_ He silently growled. _She said less than a day!_

Sango took the time to recover from her injury, watching sadly as Miroku and Inuyasha buried Shizu and sent her soul on its way to the Netherworld.

Shippou tried to help, but only got in the way. That was his reason for sitting out with Sango. Then a flash of pink caught his eye. "Hey, Inuyasha! Kagome left her kimono thing here!"

Inuyasha walked over and picked it up. The girl's scent was fairly fresh, slightly stirring his worry even more. "She just left it. She was here a few moments ago, Shippou."

"Is she okay?" Sango called over, stroking a small leaf. She was bored out of her mind.

"She smells fine from her scent." Inuyasha answered. "I'm gonna go see."

-oOo-

Kagome hadn't, however, remembered returning. She was still in her era. She smiled as she patted Kirara's head. "Come on, Kirara, time to head back."

She winced as something pounded on the inside of her head again. She'd had a migraine for the past day, and it was really bugging her. "Maybe…I'm going to take some more medicine first. Then I'll rest and then we'll go back, okay?"

Kirara mewed; following Kagome as she grabbed medicine, then went upstairs to her bed. Kirara curled up beside Kagome when the girl fell asleep.

A few moments later, Inuyasha appeared in her room.

Kirara leaped up, bristling, and then relaxed when she recognized Inuyasha. She mewled.

"What's up, Kirara?" Inuyasha muttered, climbing in Kagome's window. He stopped when he saw Kagome, smiling a small smile when he saw her peaceful expression.

Kirara mewed again, and Kagome sat up drowsily. "What's wrong, Kirara? Is someone here?"

Inuyasha was hiding in an instant, scared that she was still mad.

"Ugh." Kagome put a hand to her forehead. "My head still hurts. Why won't it stop?"

Inuyasha almost leaped out in surprise. "That's where you went, Tsukizu." He muttered quietly to himself. "You bastard. You're planning on taking over Kagome!"

A/N: "I have to ask a lot of questions! I want to know everything he does!" Stalker much Rin? XD


	33. Confirming Wishes

A/N: Disclaimers.

Inuyasha waited until Kagome was asleep again, and then went to the side of her bed. He had to admit: he hated the fact that she was in pain. He nearly yelled in surprise when Kagome's mother walked in.

"Oh, Inuyasha." The mother smiled. She patted her daughter's head. "Kagome's been sick for a while."

"I know." Inuyasha replied. "That's why I came." Now he began to lie. "We need her to come back to my time. Our friend Miroku is a monk, and he might be able to help her."

"Oh!" Her mother was shocked. "Well, take her than. Don't wake her up, just carry her or something." She smiled. "Please take care of her though."

Inuyasha nodded, gently scooping up Kagome. "I promise. I won't let her get hurt." He said, Kirara jumping on his shoulder.

Kagome's mom smiled. "Well, go on. You can use the doors downstairs, if you wish."

Inuyasha nodded, walking swiftly down the steps. He had to get back to the others before Kagome woke up, or he'd be in a load of trouble.

When he reached the well, he looked down at the girl. She was sleeping peacefully, except for an occasional wince of pain. Inuyasha smiled, smoothing a piece of hair that stuck up on her head, and then gently hopped into the well.

-oOo-

When Kagome woke up, she was instantly confused. She remembered falling asleep in her room, so where was she? Then she saw a familiar red figure across the hut she was in. So he had brought her back?

She sat up, instantly putting her hand to her head. She rubbed it, wincing visibly.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came from across the ground.

"Head ache." Kagome replied, acting like being kidnapped by a half-demon and taken from her home was normal.

"Keh. That'll be gone in about a day. Miroku's busy getting sutras." Inuyasha replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, glaring across the hut.

"I figured out where Tsukizu went. It explains why you're having headaches."

"Wait…he's in _my_ head?" Kagome's voice rose into a higher tone. "Why?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha snapped. He sounded angry, but Kagome saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for wanting to know." Kagome snapped back. Then she flinched and Inuyasha was instantly at her side.

Inuyasha frowned. "You okay?" he asked, leaning over.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. My head just hurts…a lot." She leaned lightly against him.

Inuyasha gently leaned against Kagome in reply. "You missed a lot while you were out."

"How long was I out?" Kagome wondered out loud. "What did I miss?"

"About a day or two." Inuyasha answered. "Miroku asked Sango to marry him as soon as she was better. She agreed, and now Shippou's freaking out because he's all alone."

Kagome chuckled. "Poor Shippou. I'm glad Sango's happy."

Inuyasha shook his head, the small amount of happiness vanishing. "Kagome, are you sure you still want to…get…married after we destroy Tsukizu?"

Kagome looked shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just making sure, but is it really what you want?"

"I'm positive, Inuyasha." Kagome replied gently. Inuyasha was having one of his rare moments where he revealed a lot, and she didn't want to provoke him. "That's what I want."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay, then."

After a bit, Kagome flinched again but asked, "Inuyasha, is that what _you_ want though?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He hadn't thought of that. He'd only thought of what Kagome would want. Now he had to think for a moment. Was that what he wanted? To have Kagome at his side for good? He had no doubts about the answer. Sure, they got on each other's nerves almost every day, but they were always near each other. Those three years without Kagome had made Inuyasha realize that he couldn't stand it if Kagome wasn't with him. He could live without Kikyou, he admitted, but not without Kagome. "Yeah. That's what I want." He said, so quietly that Kagome had to strain to catch it.

"Good." Kagome smiled, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha stood up as well, curious.

"I want to talk to Sango. As she's still a bit injured, I suppose she's somewhere around here?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, she's in the other hut next door." Inuyasha said. "They figured you would need rest so they let you have this hut. I've only been in here because I've been guarding you."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks." Then she slipped out of the building. When she reached the edge of Sango's hut, she felt such a bad flash of pain she nearly dropped to her knees. But, knowing that Inuyasha was probably keeping an eye on her again, she forced herself to march on towards Sango and the others' hut. She knocked on the door, and then let herself in. "Sango?"

Sango appeared instantly. "Kagome! Nice to see you alive." She teased.

Kagome laughed. "Great to be alive! So I hear you're getting married to Miroku?" She prodded gently.

Sango blushed, looking down at the ground. "Yeah, we are. Inuyasha told you, didn't he?"

"Yep." Kagome laughed again. "He's a big mouthed jerk sometimes, but he grows on you."

"Speaking of which, is it true what we heard? Inuyasha promised to marry _you_?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. "Err, you could say that."

"I told you he loved you." Sango trilled happily. "He just wouldn't admit it." Sango smiled, moving away to dig through her items.

"Same goes for you." Kagome shot back with a grin. Another wave of pain hit, and Kagome slumped heavily against the wall.

"Hey, Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome could hear Sango, but it sounded as if someone had put a window over her hearing.* She could hear, but it was weird. Then she understood. She instantly shoved away from the wall, scrambling away from Sango and out the door.

She stumbled, and then regained her balance.

Inuyasha appeared. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied, though it was obviously no longer Kagome.

His plan had worked. He had succeeded in capturing the girl's body. Now for her soul as well.

*If you've seen the first movie (Affections Touching Across Time, or something of that sort), you'll understand what I mean. When the demon possesses Kagome and sends her to attack Inuyasha, she's able to hear Inuyasha, but he sounds weird. XD

A/N: Ta-da! More happy moments ^_^ anyways, reviews are always welcome. I'm estimating there will be about one or two more chapters, then that's it. Then I start the sequel to this!


	34. A Fight For Control

A/N: Disclaimers :D I'm getting excited for the sequel XD

Inuyasha snarled. _Damn! She was captured by him because Miroku didn't come back soon enough!_

Kagome –or her body– smiled. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked, tilting her head.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Or maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had just imagined what he had seen in her eyes a few moments ago…

But when Kagome stepped closer, he backed away. "Stay back."

Kagome's head tilted. "But why?" Her face became confused. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Now her own worried tone returned.

He snarled in her head, causing her to wince. _How is this possible? She's stronger than the _hanyou_ and _youkai_! _

"Ow." Kagome muttered, rubbing her head.

Inuyasha eyed her warily. _I'll have to watch her carefully. She could change to Tsukizu at any moment…_ "Is your head okay?"

"Same as earlier. Why?" Kagome looked curious. Then she sighed. "I'm tired."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. It probably exhausted her to be fighting when the demon took over. "I'll carry you back." He offered.

"I can walk." Kagome protested. "It's only a bit away."

But Inuyasha just picked her up easily, walking towards the hut she had been in earlier. "No way. Kagome, you're not going anywhere outside of the hut until Miroku comes back." He said.

Kagome stuttered. "You can't make me! I need to go home soon you know!"

"You can't Kagome." Inuyasha sighed. "If you end up getting controlled and kill one of your family, you'll be upset."

"When did you start caring about my family?" Kagome demanded. Her head gave a flash of pain, but she ignored it. Then she yawned.

"Keh. I don't care about your family." He retorted. "But you're tired, and it's safer to be in my time." Inuyasha growled, just barely tightening his grip on her.

Kagome grumbled. "No its not."

"Yes, it is." Inuyasha snapped, losing all patience. "I can't concentrate on protecting you in your era because of the mortals there. I'll be killed!"

Kagome fell into a sulky silence until they reached the hut. Then, she asked, "Well, can the others come see me?"

"If they want to." Inuyasha snorted. "I doubt they do though."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, wanting to smack him.

"It's true. Sango's probably mad that you ditched her, Miroku's concentrating on Sango, and Shippou's mad at all of us." Inuyasha replied, setting Kagome down.

When Kagome stormed into the hut without Inuyasha following her, Sango peeked out of the hut next door. _Another argument_. She sighed.

Inuyasha glared after Kagome, and then leaped onto the roof of the hut. _Keh! If she wants to be alone, she can be alone!_

But then, moments later, a villager came running by yelling for 'Miss Sango'. Inuyasha watched curiously as Sango appeared.

"Miss Sango!" The villager gasped. "We need your help! A demon is attacking the other side of the village!"

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and came out, Kirara at her side. "Are you coming, too, Inuyasha?"

"No. I can't." Inuyasha snorted, as if it was obvious. "I have to make sure Kagome doesn't go crazy."

"Guard Shippou then!" Sango called over her shoulder, climbing on Kirara as soon as she had changed. Then the two were in the air, heading towards the demon.

To make matters worse, Kagome peered out of _her_ hut. "What's going on?"

"Some demon's attacking." Inuyasha snapped down, still irritated. "Now go back in."

"We should help!" Kagome snapped back, disappearing into the hut and returning moments later with her bow and arrows.

"No way! You'll go crazy and start shooting everybody!" Inuyasha growled, leaping down to block Kagome's way.

"Then come along and stop me if that happens." Kagome said with exaggerated patience.

"Fine." Inuyasha gave in, seeing the distressed expression on Kagome's face. "Get on my back, it'll be faster."

They were soon off, heading towards the thundering booms where the demon was.

Shippou had somehow joined Sango, and was trying his _kitsune-bi_, or fox fire. It didn't work.  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, still holding onto Kagome as she knocked an arrow.

Kagome shot her arrow –which just barely missed as the demon moved– and Inuyasha ended up shooting a Wind Scar.

The crow demon made a croaking sound, and Kagome gave a sudden pulse. Inuyasha stopped when she didn't move to grab another arrow. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine." Kagome replied, shaking her head and shooting another arrow.

It caught the demon in the wing, but there was no purifying explosion. It was a regular arrow.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed. He dropped her, purposely. He shot another Wind Scar at the demon, slicing it into pieces.

Sango appeared and Kirara set down. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Kagome scrambled up, edging away.

"You're not going anywhere." Inuyasha snarled, leaping and landing in front of her to block her way again.

"Inuyasha, what's up?" Sango looked surprised.

"He has her mind again." Inuyasha's muttered reply came. "Tsukizu, leave her alone!"

Kagome's body had gone stock still. Inside her mind, he was trying to battle Kagome's spirit into obedience. It wouldn't work though! The soul of Kagome kept a purifying light around her, and he came dangerously close to being purified.

Kagome's soul reached out to gently touch Tsukizu's evil one, but Tsukizu backed off.

He took control of Kagome's body again fairly quickly. "Kukuku…" He chuckled, sounding strange in Kagome's body. "I see you've figured out that Kagome is still here." He laughed.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered the conversation with Miroku. "You're not Tsukizu's soul."

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "Then whose am I?"

"Naraku." Inuyasha snarled, wanting to attack but found he was unable to without killing Kagome. "Miroku explained. That's why his Wind Tunnel was able to come back slowly."

Sango nearly fell off of Kirara. "His Wind Tunnel came back?"

Naraku's soul was touched by Kagome's purifying one for a moment, and Naraku recoiled away from it. Kagome's body did the same, away from Inuyasha.

"Damn soul." Naraku muttered. Kagome's eyes drifted around to a small child, which was lying in a pile of destroyed wood, sobbing.

Inuyasha saw the child and lunged forward. "Kagome, stop!" He called, hoping that it would help her keep Naraku at bay until he could get the child to Sango.

His plan failed almost immediately. Kagome soon had the child held daintily in her hands. She smiled the smile cruel. "This child will die for disrupting my fun."

Inuyasha skidded to a halt.

"Hey! Sango!"

Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome's head whipped around at the sound of the voice. "Miroku!" Sango cried, smiling at the monk.

"I brought the sutras." Miroku gasped, running up to stand beside Inuyasha.

"Took you long enough. We need to get the kid away from her." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome suddenly dropped to her knees, still holding the child. The child squirmed out of her grasp, running over to Sango.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered, looking worried.

When Kagome staid kneeled, her head bowed, he took a step closer. To his surprise, he hit a huge barrier…that swirled around Kagome!

A/N: This chapter did disappoint me XD What did you think?


	35. A Battle Between Souls

A/N: I hope you like this chapter XD Disclaimers.

Inuyasha could see that within the barrier that surrounded Kagome, she almost appeared to be sleeping.

But something important was happening within her head. Between Kagome and Tsukizu's possessed soul, was a battle.

Tsukizu's soul –or Naraku's you could say– fought viciously against Kagome's.

_Naraku, you could give up on destroying Inuyasha._ Kagome's soul said gently.

Naraku's snarled back. _No. I will destroy him!_

_Why do you want to?_ Kagome asked softly, her purifying soul reaching out. _I could purify you, and send you to the Netherworld, Naraku. You could be happy._

_Happy?_ Naraku retorted. _I can never be happy. _

_Is that why you're intent on destroying Kikyou's happiness? Mine? _Kagome challenged.

_Silence!_ Naraku snarled again, lashing out violently against the gentle touch of Kagome's soul.

Inuyasha sat beside Shippou and Kirara. Miroku sat with Sango right beside him. All five watched the barrier anxiously as its soothing pink light vanished, turning almost black.

Then it vanished.

Kagome stood up, her face contorted with fury.

Inuyasha stood up. "Get out of here, guys."

The others nodded, climbing aboard Kirara and fleeing from the wild lashes of dark energy that came from Kagome.

"Damn it, Naraku." Inuyasha growled. After another growl, he almost whimpered when he saw the glee and evil triumph in Kagome's eyes. Kagome was never like this. They were always full of warmth and softness. They showed nothing of that now.

"Kagome is now gone." Kagome's body said. "She faltered and I consumed her soul. I now have a body."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. That couldn't be true!

And it obviously wasn't when another barrier formed. Inuyasha leaped backwards to avoid being purified.

_Naraku,_ Kagome's soul murmured. _I will give you happiness if only you would leave for good, go to the Netherworld. You would not have to suffer any longer._

Naraku's soul weakened a small bit, and he began to panic. _No! I cannot die! The…the _hanyou_ destroyed my plans to have Kikyou! I must destroy him._

Inuyasha stepped back as a purifying lightning bolt erupted from the barrier. "Damn it!" he muttered, then called out louder, "Come on, Kagome! We're waiting for you to finally do something useful!"

Kagome's body dropped to the ground again, the purifying energy increasing around it.

Inuyasha's words had given Kagome's soul strength. _Naraku, do you really want to destroy others?_

_ Yes._ He retorted. _You don't understand. _ He could feel his strength ebbing as hers increased.

_Then explain it to me, Naraku. Then I can give you happiness of your own, the content of doing something right. You will no longer be condemned to go to Hell. _

_I wished for Kikyou. _His soul answered miserably against his will. _I gave my soul to demons so that I could take the maiden away, to be my woman. But HE came and took her away. His heart captured hers. I will not forgive him._

_Naraku, you do not need to feel this…anger towards Inuyasha. He does not wish to be with Kikyou any longer. I know that she has probably already left the world of the living again. _Kagome replied, showing sympathy.

_No. He wishes to be with Kikyou's reincarnation._ Naraku's strength returned, overpowering Kagome's.

Inuyasha cursed when the energy started to become dark again. "Kagome! Don't give in! I can't save you this time, you have to win!"

_Naraku let me purify the evil from your soul. _Kagome begged, her soul caressing the edges of Naraku's.

Instantly warmth seeped into Naraku. _Will…will I really not be sent to Hell?_

_No. I am sure that the Buddha will forgive you, Naraku. Perhaps even send you to Nirvana. _

The barrier around Kagome faded again. Inuyasha darted forwards, feeling the demonic energy fade completely.

Kagome's head was bowed when he reached her. He hesitated, and then gently poked her uninjured shoulder. "Kagome?"

_Thank you._ Naraku's soul murmured. Warmth completely enveloped him and he was gone.

Kagome's soul regained her body and she lifted her head.

Inuyasha held his breath, but relaxed when he saw it was her normal expression, full of happiness.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome almost sang, throwing her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugged her to him, crushing her against him. "Kagome, are you okay now?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled. "And Naraku has reached peace."

-oOo-

Kagome finished telling her tale to her friends, and then added, "Naraku wasn't evil. He was upset and lost."

"I'm glad you were able to purify him." Miroku said. Sango's hand was in his.

Sango nodded. "I can't believe we didn't realize he was just…I don't even know what to say." She shook her head, as if to clear it.

Inuyasha snorted. "I still think he was evil. He possessed some of us to get back at me and Kagome, thank you." He snapped, glaring at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome chided cheerfully.

Inuyasha went silent, grumbling silently.

Kagome smiled again. "So what are we all going to do now that Naraku has gone for good?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "We have plans." Miroku answered for him and Sango.

"I'm going to go explore with Kirara!" Shippou chattered excitedly.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome, a knowing look in her eye.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, holding his gaze for a moment. "We'll figure something out." She said finally.

-oOo-

Kagome peered into the well, looking into it. It had sealed itself shut after her last visit, weeks ago. She had told her mother she didn't plan on coming back. Her mother had understood.

"Kagome, why the hell do you keep staring into it? It's not going to unseal, you know!" Inuyasha's irritated voice cut into her thoughts.

"Because we wouldn't have met if I hadn't fallen through it." Kagome replied, glancing over her shoulder. "Calm down all ready."

Inuyasha grunted a reply, remaining where he is.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, gently grabbing his hand. "Let's go back."

Inuyasha just nodded, allowing her to lead him back towards the village.

Kagome smiled back at him, her eyes full of content. Inuyasha's reply was a tiny smile of his own.

A/N: So this is the last chapter D: I was crying when I finished. I now realize I didn't want it to end. Any who, look out for the sequel: The Lives of Our Friends!


End file.
